Make a Move
by CrimsonAdri
Summary: He didn't know what compelled him to walk over and move the white pawn. Josh meets a girl in the waiting room of Dr. Alan Hill. The two bond over chess to the point where he invites her up to the lodge for the weekend with the rest of his friends. (I would only recommend reading this if you've played the game/watched it. There will be spoilers!) Josh/OC [Hiatus]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn, its characters or plot. I DO however own my OC, changes to the plot (that obviously aren't part of the game since there are technically diff. plot choices).**

 **Summary: He didn't know what compelled him to walk over and move the white pawn. Josh meets a girl in the waiting room of Dr. Alan Hill. The two bond over chess to the point where he invites her up to the lodge for the weekend with the rest of his friends to help him. (I would only recommend reading this if you've played the game/watched it. There will be spoilers!) Josh/OC**

 **Genres: Romance, Supernatural, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Once again there will be spoilers.**

 **Prologue is super short but I wanted to get this out there.**

* * *

"Somebody make a move!" Josh looked up from the floor and over to the girl sitting at the chess table. Her head was tilted back letting her long brown hair hang freely over the back of the chair; her eyes were closed. A black and red wool beanie sat on her head, an odd thing to wear in the middle of summer as was the rest of her clothing: a navy blue turtle neck, dark green cargo pants and black winter boots. Around her neck was a gold locket that stood out against the dark top. Josh glanced around the room to see the waiting room empty. He didn't know what compelled him to walk over and move the white pawn with an audible tap. "Finally!" The girl exclaimed as she lifted her head and looked at Josh with bright blue eyes.

"If you're the next appointment-"

"My appointment's not for a few more hours." The girl said as moved a second black pawn. Josh sat down across from her.

"What are you doing here so early?" he asked with a brief confused smile. The girl looked at him and blinked.

"Chess." she said. "I've been waiting for someone to join me."

"You do this every week?" Josh asked as he moved a piece. The girl nodded. "I haven't seen you before."

"I only just started coming here on Fridays. I used to come on Tuesdays but Fridays work better." she said as she took out one of his pawns with a smile.

"Uh I'm Josh." he said before moving another piece.

"I'm Maxine." she said with a bright smile. Josh almost couldn't help but give her a small smile back.

"Well Maxine, it's uh… it's kinda hot out for a turtle neck isn't it?" Josh asked with a small smirk.

"I'm always freezing." Maxine said with a sheepish smile and a shrug before she moved another piece.

"That has to suck during the winter."

"You have no idea." Maxine said with a short chuckle. Just as Josh moved another piece his phone went off.

"Shit… I gotta go. My uh… my parents are waiting for me outside." Josh said as he stood. The way Maxine started to frown made him want to stay. "We can finish next week." Josh said. The way the girl's face lit up made Josh smile.

"Okay. Until then."

* * *

 **I am SO excited to be writing this. I have this whole thing planned out, hopefully this turns out as epic as it does in my head. I wish there were more Until Dawn fics out there. I know it's new so it'll take some time. I've watched Markipier, Pewdiepie, and Cryaotic play it (Only Pewds has finished so far but I knew the ending before then).**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn, its characters or plot. I DO however own my OC, changes to the plot (that obviously aren't part of the game since there are technically diff. plot choices).**

 **THANK YOU everyone for all reviews, favorites and follows.**

 **aj hearts: thank you for being my first reviewer! ^_^**

 **xRedQueenEva: Lol I'm watching KPopp's let's play as I write this. It is very entertaining so far. I love the whole eyeroll contest. She's right Jess does have resting bitch face XD**

 **AnonRyder23: You should totally write one! Like I said above I'm watching KPopp's let's play but I'll be sure to check out jacksepticeye's version too. I love that guy.**

 **DCQ GameCrasher: I'm probably going to watch as many playthroughs as I can. I love this game and I wish I had a ps4 to play it. I'm watching KPopp's AND jacksepticeye's at the same time. Switching every now and then.**

 **Thought I should probably mention** ** _again_** **about the** ** _spoilers_** **. Pretty much if you haven't seen the ending (well at least until the psycho is revealed) this story will ruin it for you. There's a ton of good youtubers to watch play it as mentioned above. The only one I know to have finished it is Pewdiepie but if you don't want to watch him and you'd rather watch someone else I know for a fact that Cry's next episode (7) will reveal the psycho. And I'm forgetting where Markipiler is right now.**

 **I know this isn't long but I really wanted to get this out for you guys. I'm so happy you all 1) love the game as much as I do and 2) are excited for this fic. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Checkmate." Maxine said with a smile. Josh rolled his eyes.

"Jeez, let me win at least one game." he said. Maxine shook her head.

"Try to beat me then." Maxine said as she crossed her arms which made Josh smirk.

"Alright, let's go again." he said before the two started to reset the board. "Hey uh Max, I was wondering…" Josh said as he glanced up from the board.

"Yes?"

"Why do you always wear the same outfit?" Josh asked. Maxine stopped and looked up at him. "I mean you've worn that every day since we've meet." She looked down at her turtleneck and cargo pants.

"It's my Friday outfit." she said. Josh chuckled.

"You're weird." he said with a smile as he shook his head. Maxine stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're the one who made the move." she said.

"I wish I didn't." Josh muttered with a smirk.

"Hey!" Maxine said as she crossed her arms. Josh chuckled.

"I'm kidding. Learn to take a joke Max." he said.

"It wasn't a very funny joke." Maxine said with a pout. The smile on Josh's face died and he looked down at the chessboard.

"Sorry." he said quietly. Maxine blinked and uncrossed her arms.

"It's okay." she said quickly. "I'm fine, see?" she smiled at him. He looked up at her and nodded before he returned his gaze to the board. "I'm sorry." Josh lifted his head.

"You don't have to apologize." he said as he forced a smile for her. Maxine looked down at her hands for a moment before looking up at the clock on the wall. It had been an hour since Josh's session with Dr. Hill had ended. Josh had told his parents that Dr. Hill offered to spend the extra hour he had with Josh until another patient booked it, free of charge.

"You have to go." she said as she looked down again.

"Huh?" Josh frowned. A split second later, Josh's phone vibrated in his pocket. His parents were waiting outside. "Damn it." he muttered as he stood. "Guess we'll have to have that rematch next week." he said as he smiled at Maxine. She looked up at him and nodded as a smile slowly grew.

* * *

"Maxine?" Josh called when he left Dr. Hill's office and saw the room was empty, the girl nowhere in sight. "Max?" The door to the hallway opened and Maxine came in. Her eyebrows were raised as she closed the door behind her.

"Yeah?" she asked. Josh let out a breath. "You okay?"

"I uh- I thought you weren't here." Josh said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Maxine started to smile. Josh noticed and frowned slightly in confusion. "Wh-what?" Maxine continued to smile as she walked past him to the chess board.

"Oh nothing." she said.

"Whatever." Josh mumbled as he joined her. Maxine pulled her knees up to her chest and crossed her arms on top of them. She couldn't help the grin on her face. Josh tried to ignore it as he moved his first pawn. "What are you grinning at?" he asked with a slight smirk.

"Nothing." Maxine said as she hid her grin with her arms. Josh rolled his eyes as he chuckled.

"Make your move, Max." Josh said.

* * *

Maxine hummed quietly to herself, moving her head from side to side slowly, as she waited for Josh. Her legs were pulled up to her chest, her hands on top of her knees as her feet tapped slowly over the edge of the chair. Josh suddenly burst out of Dr. Hill's office which made Maxine jump and knock into the table making the chess pieces fall over. Maxine stared at the pieces before she looked at Josh.

"Man, I couldn't wait to get out of there!" Josh said as he sat down across from her and started fixing the chess pieces. Maxine blinked.

"Is everything okay?" she asked as she tilted her head. Josh looked up at her and blinked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just couldn't wait for the stupid session to end." Josh said with a shrug.

"Oh okay." Maxine said with a nod. The two were silent for the first few minutes of their game. Maxine would keep glancing up at Josh but he kept his eyes on the board. "Are you okay?" Maxine finally asked. Josh looked up at her and flashed a smile.

"I'm fine." he said before he looked down at the board again.

"Okay." Maxine said as she looked down as well.

"We're friends right?" Josh asked suddenly as he lifted his head. Maxine looked up and blinked.

"Yeah. Of course we are." Maxine said giving him a smile.

"So… _since_ we're friends…" he said as he looked back down at the board. "it shouldn't be at all weird for me to ask you… invite you…" Josh stopped and frowned. He glanced up at her to see her watching him with her head tilted. "You remember how I told you about…" he looked down again. "What happened last year at my parent's lodge."

"Yeah." she said with a nod.

"Well… I'm planning on having everyone back next year… this coming February." Josh said. "It would make me… I think you should…" Josh looked up at her. "Would you come with me?" Maxine blinked as she sat up straight.

"Y-You want me to go with you?"

"Yeah. You- You don't have to but… it would mean a lot." Josh said.

"Of course I'll come." Maxine said with a smile. Josh smiled back.

"That's great... because I also wanted to ask you to… help me with something." Josh said with a growing smirk. Maxine continued to smile.

"What do you need?"

* * *

 **Clarifying one tiny thing: Josh** ** _can_** **drive but his parents take him to and from therapy to make sure he goes. If you look on the Until Dawn Wikia it says Josh is 20 so I'm assuming he can drive. Also if anyone was wondering Maxine is like 19.**

 **Oh actually clarifying two things: I'm not putting time stamps or anything but just imagine that after every line break a lot of time has passed and by the end it's around January since Josh says "Last year" and "this coming February".**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn, its characters or plot. I DO however own my OC, changes to the plot (that obviously aren't part of the game since there are technically diff. plot choices).**

 **Another BIG THANK YOU to everyone who reviews, follows and favorites this. I also encourage you all to write your own Until Dawn fics. There needs to me more of them. I noticed a few new ones posted today that I'm going to be following.**

 **Klutz: Thank you ^_^**

 **Aplin: Are you asking if the planning is what's going to make them bond more? Technically the two have been talking over chess every week for about half a year so they're pretty close but yeah they'll get closer if that's what you're asking.**

* * *

"Have you told Dr. Hill about your idea?" Maxine asked.

"Not yet." Josh said as he shook his head. He moved a chess piece. "I'm gunna wait until I plan it out more." Maxine nodded.

"So… you've never really told me about your friends."

"Huh?" Josh looked up from the board. "Uh well… I told you about Chris… he was one of the only ones who didn't… ya know." Maxine nodded. "I think you'd like Sam and Ashley… Em and Jess maybe not so much." he said shaking his head.

"And the others?" Maxine asked.

"Mike and Matt."

"We could be the triple Ms." Maxine said with a smile. "M&M&…M." Josh started to laugh which caused Maxine to pout. "It's not that funny." she said.

"That sounded so fucking stupid. I'm sorry I'm sorry." Josh said as he waved a hand.

"Laugh it up." Maxine said with a frown before she started to smile.

"I'm sorry." Josh said as he composed himself. "Anyway uh, not sure how you'd feel about Matt or Mike. They're both pretty cool guys. Matt's kinda quiet, I heard he's with Emily now and I think Mike's with Jess."

"What about Chris?"

"Ah well Chris likes Ashley though of course he won't do anything about." Josh said as he rolled his eyes. "And don't think I haven't encouraged him to."

"And… Sam?" Maxine asked.

"She's single as far as I know. I mean she would tell me. She's my best girlfriend. Not _girl_ f _riend!_ Friend that's a girl!" he quickly corrected with wide eyes. Maxine started to smile as Josh scratched the back of his head.

"I knew what you meant." Maxine said with a teasing tone. "Do you like her?" she asked as she glanced down at the board, her smile faded. Josh opened his mouth to respond but ended up shrugging.

"Uh well… I wouldn't say that I _don't_ like her." Josh said with a small frown as Maxine continued to stare down at the board. "She's my friend, Max." Josh said with a one shoulder shrug.

"I know." Maxine said in a small voice.

"You're my friend too, Max." Josh said as he leaned forward to look up at her. She glanced at him.

"I know." she said.

"Then give me a smile." Josh said with a small one of his own. Maxine slowly started to smile and Josh grinned. "There ya go." Maxine lifted her head. "I can't wait for you to meet everyone."

"Me too." Maxine said. Josh started to smirk.

"I can't wait to get them all back up there." Josh said.

"Uh yeah." Maxine said as her smile faltered slightly.

* * *

"You know what I realized last night?" Josh asked as he moved a rook. He glanced up at the clock; it was almost time for him to leave.

"Hm?" Maxine hummed without looking up at him.

"I don't have your number." Josh said with a small smirk. Maxine looked up at him. "I mean we've known each other _this long_ and I've never thought to ask. Though of course _you_ never thought to give it either." Josh said as he looked away briefly before he looked at her with a smile. Maxine smiled and held out her hand. Josh quickly took out his phone before he handed it to her. Maxine unlocked the phone and saw a picture of Josh and his sisters. She quickly clicked on contacts before she added her number and handed it back.

"There you go."

"Great." Josh said with a smile. "So it's okay if I text you later, right?"

"Yeah, of course." Maxine said.

"Alright." Josh said with a nod before he stood. "So… I'll text you." he said with a smirk as he held up his phone.

"Okay." Maxine said with a shy smile. "I'll see you next week."

"See ya."

* * *

"So… you all packed?" Josh asked.

"It's not until _next_ weekend right?" Maxine asked with a frown as she tilted her head.

"Well yeah everyone else isn't coming up until next weekend but _we_ still have to get everything ready." Josh said with a smirk.

"Right." Maxine said with a nod.

"I just thought we could… ya know stay up there this weekend, just the two of us. So we can set up." Josh added quickly. Maxine nodded.

"Okay." she said. Josh smiled.

"I uh… I told the doc about my idea." he said.

"What'd he say?"

"He told me to make sure I think about it but… I'm sure. We're gunna do this." Josh said. "So I'll text you the address tonight and we'll meet at the cable car station tomorrow."

"C-Cable car?"

"Yeah, did you think we were gunna scale the whole mountain?" Josh asked with a chuckle.

"N-No, I just forgot about having to ride a cable car." Maxine said as she looked down at her knees.

"You don't have to worry; they're pretty stable." Josh said with a slight frown. "We'll be fine. Trust me." Maxine looked up at him and nodded.

"Okay." she said. "If you say so."

"I'll even hold your hand the whole way if you need me to." Josh said with a smirk and a small wink. Maxine ducked her head down behind her knees. "Come on, Max, I'm just teasing you." Josh said with a chuckle.

"I-I know." Maxine muttered.

"Maxine." Josh said with a grin. "Are you _blushing_?" Maxine ducked her head down more.

"No!" her shout was muffled into her legs. Josh laughed as he stood.

"Well lucky for you I have to go anyways-" Maxine lifted her head and looked up at him which made him stop.

"You're leaving?" she asked. Josh couldn't help but think she looked like a wounded puppy. "But we still have another ten minutes."

"Well yeah, I gotta finish packing. You'll see me tomorrow, Max." he said flashing a smile. "And there is the whole, ya know, spending the weekend together thing." he added as he glanced away.

"Right." Maxine said. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Josh said with a smile. "I'll text you the address. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

* * *

 **Another short one, sorry. If I wrote long chapters it would take forever to post. Once we get into the game events then everything will be longer.**

 **Saying this now: I know it's been one chapter a day so far but I might have to start putting some distance between posts. Hope you guys don't mind as long as I keep posting. I mean I posted the first three parts this close together because they're so short.  
**

 **I'm working on Chapter 4 right now. I'll try to get up to about... chapter 6 or 7 done before I go to bed. (It's 12:45 right now so about 2-3 hours from now.)  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn, its characters or plot. I DO however own my OC, changes to the plot (that obviously aren't part of the game since there are technically diff. plot choices).**

 ** **norapotter. head** : Thanks! I'm always worried that I won't properly write a character.**

 **Artemis' hunters: Thanks you. I watched H20 Delirious play two parts but now I'm back to jacksepticeye since he uploaded a third part. GUYS CHECK OUT Artemis' hunters's STORY "Take Me to Church".**

 **So I'm working on chapter 7 already ^_^ I'll probably post another chapter tomorrow.**

* * *

Josh walked up to the cable car station and saw Maxine sitting on the bench with her legs drawn to her chest and her head down; a black backpack sat beside her. At first he thought of sneaking up on her but then noticed she was still wearing the same clothes, without a coat.

"Max, are you insane?" Josh asked as he rushed over. Maxine lifted her head and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What?" she asked. Josh put down the bag he was carrying and his backpack before he took off his coat.

"You must be freezing." Josh said as he put his coat around her.

"I'm fine." Maxine said. Josh's hand brushed Maxine's and his eyes widened. He quickly kneeled in front of her.

"You're ice cold, Max." Josh said as he held her hands between his and tried to warm them by rubbing them.

"I feel fine, really." Maxine said.

"Can you feel your fingers?" Josh asked as he looked up at her.

"Yeah. Josh, I'm fine." she said wiggling her fingers. "I'm always cold, I've just gotten used to it." she said with a shrug. Maxine tried to take the jacket off but Josh held it closed before he zipped it up. Maxine sighed as she had to put her arms through to use her hands.

"I'd feel better if you kept this on." he said as before he took her hands in his again.

"A-alright." she said as she glanced away. Josh pulled his backpack back on.

"Come on." he stood before he pulled her up before grabbing his other bag. "We can't turn on the heat at the lodge since no one is supposed to have been up there until next weekend… but I'm sure I can find some blankets for us." Maxine nodded and pulled her backpack on one shoulder. The two walked over to the door. Maxine stared at their still joined hands as Josh got the key out of his pants pocket and unlocked the door.

"I almost forgot about the cable car." Maxine said quietly.

"Don't worry, I'm right here, you'll be fine." Josh said as he gave her hand a squeeze and smiled. She gave him a small smile back as they walked into the station. Josh used the key and started it up. "Alright, let's go." The two stepped into the cable car and sat down. It started to move and Maxine's other hand grabbed Josh's arm. "Hey, we're okay." He put his hand over hers. "So, fear of heights huh?"

"Um… well more of a fear of…" Maxine swallowed. "falling." she said as she peeked up at him.

"Hey," Josh moved his arm to put it around her and pull her against him. "there will be no falling on my watch." he said as he rubbed her arm up and down slowly. "Just relax and try to keep warm."

"Are you getting cold?" Maxine asked.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." he said.

"Okay, if you're sure." Maxine said. Josh nodded with a smile and gave her hand another squeeze.

* * *

"Alright, it's still a pretty long walk to the lodge. You sure you're warm enough?" Josh asked as the two walked.

"Josh, I'm fine. I really wish you would take your jacket back, you must be cold."

"Max, I told you that I'm fine." Josh said. "We'll get up to the lodge and you can bury me in blankets." he added with a chuckle. "Ya know, I never did ask you, why are you wearing the same clothes from yesterday?"

"Well you've only seen me in these clothes." Maxine said with a shrug. "I thought it might be weird otherwise."

"So you washed your clothes to wear them again today?" Josh asked with an amused smile.

"Mhm." Maxine said with a nod.

"Wow." Josh said with a chuckle. Maxine smirked slightly.

"What? Do you not like my clothes?" she asked.

"No your clothes are fine." Josh said. "I'm just staying you're pretty dedicated to only letting me see you in one thing."

"I like this outfit." Maxine said. "I have a lot of pockets, pockets can be really handy." she said looking down at her pants. Josh rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"C'mon, we're almost there." Josh said.

…

The two reached the lodge and instead of going up to the front door Josh turned and started walking down a path.

"Uh Josh?" Maxine asked as she stopped walking.

"We can't go in through the front door." Josh said glancing back at her. "It's frozen over. I uh… I came here last weekend to set up a few things before hand."

"Frozen over?" Maxine asked. Josh nodded.

"It's going to work to our advantage though." Josh said with a smirk. "Follow me." The two walked around back and found a row of high windows. "We go in through here." Josh said as he pointed to one of them.

"I'm not sure if your bag will fit." Maxine said.

"Sure it will."

"Let me rephrase that: I don't think we're gunna be able to get it _up_ to get through the window." Maxine said.

"Don't worry. We can do it." Josh said. "Here help me move this."Josh said as he put his bags down. Maxine put hers down as well and walked over to him. She put her back against the metal container and started to push as Josh put his hands on either side of her to push. He flashed a smile down at her when she looked up at him. They moved it under the window before standing up. "Ladies first?" Maxine glanced up at the window before she nodded.

"Alright." she said before climbing up.

"Be careful." Josh said holding up his hands to catch her should she fall.

"I'm good." Maxine said with a nod as she lifted the window open before she swung her leg inside. She swung her other leg in and slowly lowered herself. Her foot hit the edge of a counter and slipped off. She let out a yelp as she fell but landed on her feet, her hands slammed the counter as she caught herself.

"Max! Are you alright?" Josh asked as he climbed up to look inside.

"I'm fine." she said as looked up at him. "Pass me the bags."

"Alright." Josh said before he got down to get them.

…

"So I'll have someone do what we just did to get the door open." Josh said as the two picked up their bags and walked through the room. "I already set up a few… hints… for whoever I have get the door." Maxine nodded.

"So what do we need to set up?" she asked.

"Well there's a few things _I_ have to do." Josh said. "But I need you to put more hints around so everyone thinks there's a maniac up here with us." He said with a chuckle. "Well that and I need you to familiarize yourself with the place."

"Alright."

"We'll need to set up the fake ghost, figure out how to move the spirit board on our own…"

"I can handle that." Maxine said. Josh looked at her. "The spirit board part." Josh nodded.

"Alright. Um… we also have to set up a few recordings.." Josh said.

"Okay."

"Um... you can stay in my room." Josh said. "I'll say in my parent's." Maxine nodded. "If you're tired you could go lay down, I know it was a long walk."

"I'm fine." Maxine said with a smile.

"Alright, if you're sure." Josh said as he returned the smile.

"It's pretty freaky down here."

"Don't worry, I'll protect ya." Josh said with a smirk and a wink. Maxine rolled her eyes as she tried to ignore the colour that came to her cheeks.

"Can we light some of these candles or something?" Maxine asked as she noticed the candles on a few tables.

"Ah, a little mood lighting?" Josh teased.

"You know what I mean." Maxine said as she lightly hit his arm. Josh chuckled.

"Yeah, here." Josh reached into his pocket then handed her a lighter.

"This place is huge." Maxine said after she lit a few of the candles.

"I'll go get us some blankets." Josh said before he jogged up the stairs.

…

A few minutes later Josh came back down the stairs with an armful of blankets.

"I'm sorry I can't light a fire for you." he said as he walked over to Maxine who sat on the couch.

"It's alright." Maxine gave him a smile. Josh put the blankets down before he grabbed one and flicked it open above Maxine, bringing it down around her.

"There ya go." Josh said with a smile as he fixed the blanket around her. She smiled shyly at him as he rubbed her shoulders briefly.

"Thanks." Maxine said quietly. Josh stood with a smile and grabbed a blanket for himself. He pulled it around himself before he sat next to Maxine and put his arm, as well as half his blanket, around her.

"After we get you warmed up we'll head down to the basement to set up. Kay?" Josh asked. Maxine nodded.

* * *

Maxine put the dollhouse key up on the hook before she put the painting up to cover it. Maxine headed back to where Josh had been drilling holes in the pipes and found the drill on the table but no Josh in sight.

"Josh?" she called. "W-Where'd you go?" There was a thud behind her. She whirled around with a gasp but nothing was there. Maxine took a step back and her back hit something hard. She let out a scream as she turned around.

"Max!" Josh grabbed her shoulders. "It's only me!" Maxine put a hand on her chest as she closed her eyes. "You alright?" Maxine hit Josh's arm.

"You scared me!" she said with a frown as she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Josh said with a small smile. "There's nothing down here but you and me."

"I know." Maxine said as she looked down. Josh gently held her chin and lifted her head.

"Hey, I said I'd protect you, didn't I?" he asked as he tilted his head. Maxine started to smile which made Josh grin. "That'a girl." he said as he patted her shoulder.

* * *

"It's getting pretty late." Josh said as the two headed upstairs. "Guess it's time we hit the hay. I'll show you to my room." Maxine nodded and followed him. "Here we are." Josh opened the door and gestured into the room.

"Where will you be?" Maxine asked.

"I'll be in my parents room." He turned and pointed down the hallway at a door. "Through that door and a little further down there's another set of doors."

"That far away?" Maxine asked with a frown. Josh looked down at her.

"Yeah. You… you gunna be okay?" he asked. Maxine started to wring her wrists. "You want… uh… you want me to stay with you?"

"Would you?" Maxine looked up at him. The look on her face reminded him of a lost child. "Please?"

"Yeah, sure, of course." Josh said with a nod.

"Just until I fall asleep." Maxine said quickly. "Then you can go if you want…"

"I'll stay, don't worry." Josh said with a soft smile. "Come on." he said before going into the room. "Do you want me to get more blankets?"

"I'm not that cold." Maxine said with a smile. Josh nodded.

"Alright." he said. Maxine sat on the edge of the bed and took her boots off. Josh stood awkwardly until she turned to look at him. "Uh…" Josh blinked and pulled off one of his boots before he ended up falling over. Maxine started to giggle as Josh ran a hand through his hair. "Smooth, Josh…" he mumbled to himself.

"Are you okay?" Maxine asked as she moved to look down at him.

"I'm fine." Josh said before he took off his boots and put them aside. "Scoot over." he said as he got up. Maxine moved under the covers and Josh hesitantly joined her. "You warm enough?" he asked after a moment.

"Mhm." Maxine hummed. "Thank you for staying with me." she whispered.

"Of course." Josh said. "Get some sleep, Max."

"Goodnight." Maxine whispered. Josh closed his eyes only to open them wide when he felt Maxine's lips on his cheek. He turned his head to see her nuzzling her head against the pillow with her eyes closed. A small smile pulled at Josh's lips as he closed his eyes again.

* * *

Josh woke and immediately smiled at the weight on his chest. He looked down to see Maxine's red and black hat. He could feel the weight of her hand on his stomach as her hand lightly gripped his shirt. His hand rested on her back and he tried his hardest not to move it. Maxine shifted slightly before she looked up at him.

"Morning." he whispered as he tried and failed to hide his smile.

"Good morning." she whispered back. Josh's hand started to trace circles on Maxine's back subconsciously.

"You uh… sleep well?" he asked. Maxine nodded.

"Mhm." she hummed. "Any more we need to set up today?" she asked.

"I just need to set up all the cameras and the video to send to everyone. You gunna help me out?" he asked.

"What else would I do?" Maxine asked as she rolled her eyes. Josh smirked.

* * *

 **Like I said above I'll probably post another chapter tomorrow.  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn, its characters or plot. I DO however own my OC, changes to the plot (that obviously aren't part of the game since there are technically diff. plot choices).**

 **xXBeautifullyRebelliousXx: THANK YOU =D**

 **Aplin: lol I love watching Mark and Pewds play that game. In a future chapter it's revealed why she's there.**

 **PorcelineLady16: Why does Maxine go with Josh to the mountain with the others? They've bonded over the half year… Oh do you mean like why doesn't she stay hidden behind the scenes to help so the others don't know about her? If that's the question it's cause there would be a lot less to write and there would be less updates. Plus I wanna show her interacting with the others.**

 **Artemis' hunters: Thank you for all the reviews ^_^**

* * *

Maxine stood behind the camera on the stand.

"Rolling in three…two…" Maxine held up two fingers then one, silently, and then she gave Josh a thumbs up.

"Well hello friends and fans…" Josh said.

"The camera's not zoomed in enough… How do I…?" Maxine said. Josh walked over.

"Alright let's do that again." He said as he fixed the zoom. "Alright. Well hello friends and fans! It's beyond awesome to have you guys all back this year. Um, first off, gotta say I am super excited to welcome all my pals back to the annual Blackwood winter getaway." He held up his hands and imitated cheering. Maxine shook her head with a smile. "I also can't wait for you all to meet my good friend, and hopefully a new friend to you all as well, Maxine." Josh said with a smile. "She's a little camera shy but I know she's super excited to meet all of you." Josh's smile faded and he was suddenly serious. "So uh… Let me just let you know, let's take a moment to address the elephant in the room for a second. I know you're all probably worried about me and I know it's gunna be tough on all of us going back after what happened last year but" he took a breath. "I just want all of you to know um… it means… it means so much to me that we're doing this. And I…" he looked down briefly. "I know it would mean so much to Hannah and Beth that we're… we're all still here together thinking of them. I really wanna spend some quality time with each and every one of you and um… just share some moments that we'll never forget… for the sake of my sisters and, you know? Okay…so!" Josh smiled. "Let's party like we're fucking porn stars, okay? Make this one trip we will never forget, alright? Yes!" he put his fists in the air. Maxine smiled and turned off the recording. "How was that?"

"Great." Maxine said.

"Alright. I'll have to upload this when I get home, no wifi up here." he said as he took the camera off the stand. Maxine nodded. "So, next weekend you and I will get here first."

"I can't wait to meet your friends… do you think they'll like me?" Maxine asked as she looked down at her hands.

"I'm sure they'll love you." Josh said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Just promise me you'll wear something other than your normal clothes. For me?" he put a knuckle under her chin with a smirk.

"Alright, I'll wear something else… but I'm keeping my hat."

"That's fine, I love your hat, your hat's great." Josh said with a grin. "Oh and bring gloves _and_ a jacket. Actually you know what, keep this one; I don't want you getting sick up here."

"I never get sick."

"You probably just jinxed it."

"Nu-uh." Maxine said with a frown.

"Alright, don't come crying to me when you wake up with a cold."

"Now _you're_ jinxing it!" Maxine said as she pointed at him. Josh laughed. Maxine slowly started to smile and laugh as well.

* * *

"He doesn't want me to go through with the plan." Josh said sitting down across from Maxine.

"Dr. Hill?" she asked.

"Yeah. He doesn't think it's the right thing to do." Josh said shaking his head. "Well fuck that. They deserve this."

"I can't believe it's already tomorrow."

"Yeah week went by fast, huh?" Josh said.

"Did you tell him that I'm helping you?" Maxine asked.

"No, don't wanna get you in trouble." Josh said. Maxine smiled.

"I'm so nervous they won't like me." she said looking down at her hands.

"Hey you got nothing to worry about. I've been talking to Chris and Sam," Maxine looked up. "and I told them about our," Josh gestured to the chessboard "our talks. They know that I trust you. I wouldn't have invited you otherwise. They'll like you. Don't worry."

"If you say so."

"So do you have your outfit planned out for tomorrow?" Josh asked. Maxine smiled.

"Yep."

"Will you look cute? Hot?" Josh asked which made Maxine blinked. "I don't want you looking too hot otherwise Mike might hit on ya."

"Why don't you want him hitting on me?" Maxine asked.

"Well, uh, he's with Jess." Josh said.

"Meaning he wouldn't hit on me anyways." Maxine said. "Chris is single ,it might even make Ashley jealous enough to make a move."

"I'd rather not have my best friend hitting on my…" Josh stopped himself.

"Your…?" Maxine asked as she tilted her head.

"My other friend." Josh said.

"Isn't Ashley also your friend?"

"W-Well yeah but he's liked her for years so that's fine." Josh said. "Can't a guy just not want other guys to hit on his girlfriend. Friend that's a girl!" he quickly corrected as his cheeks turned red. Maxine started to giggle as Josh tried to ignore her.

"I knew what you meant, Josh." she said.

"I know…" he muttered.

* * *

The next weekend Chris, Sam and Josh walked up in the snow.

"So who's this new friend of yours?" Chris asked. "Did you get a girlfriend and not tell any of us?"

"She-She's not my girlfriend, man." Josh said.

"What's she look like?" Sam asked.

"You'll find out when you meet her." Josh said.

"Which will be…?" Chris asked.

"She's already up there." Josh said.

"Man I feel like this mountain gets bigger every time I climb it." Chris said.

"Oh yeah?" Josh asked. "It feels the same to me."

"Oh come on, you grew up here. It probably feels like it's shrinking."

"I guess that's true." Josh said. Chris took out his phone and sighed.

"When are you gunna install some cell towers up here?" Chris asked as he held up his phone. "I'm getting withdrawals already."

"You got a spare million lying around and I'll fix you right up." Josh said with a smile.

"Funny you should say that I, ah I think I left it in my other jacket." Chris said as the three walked up to where Ashley and Matt were.

"Oops." Josh said. "Hey guys." He waved to Matt and Ashley. "Get up here okay?"

"Yeah… well more or less." Ashley said. "But it is so good to see you."

"'Sup with him?" Josh asked seeing Matt with his arms crossed. Chris shrugged. "You guys meet Max yet?"

"Uh no, there was no one else here when we got here." Ashley said.

"Must be hiding." Josh said with a chuckle before he and Chris went up the stairs to the door.

"Yo yo yo! Are we gunna get things moving up here or what?" Chris asked.

"Yeah man!" Josh said with a grin.

"Hey… you doin' alright?" Chris asked. "I mean I know it must be really tough without your sis-"

"Stop." Josh said.

"I just meant that-"

"Nah I know what you meant." Josh said. "You know, seriously, I'm over it, and I just… I want us to have a good time, you know? Like we always used to." Josh said before turning to the door. "Damn it… this freaking thing…"

"It's iced?" Chris asked.

"What else?"

"Maybe there's another way in."

"There are a million ways in. They're just all locked." Josh said before he fiddled with the door knob.

"There's gotta be like a window round the corner we can get like 'get open' or something."

"Wait a second are you saying we should break in?" Josh asked.

"I don't think it's technically breaking in if you own the place, right?" Chris chuckled.

"Hey. Not if I don't report you." Josh said.

"Umm…"

"Lead the way, Cochise." Josh said as he held out his arm. "Maybe we'll find where Max is hiding." He said as they walked down the stairs. Chris got to the bottom of the stairs and spoke to Ashley.

…

Maxine paced back and forth near the windows on the side of the building. Her black bag sat in the snow a few feet away. Instead of her normal clothes she was in a dark grey sweater dress, black leggings, grey fingerless gloves and her black boots. Her locket remained on the outside of her sweater and her red and black hat on her head. Over her sweater she had on Josh's jacket. She couldn't help but feel safe in it; it still smelled like him. After a few minutes she heard two sets of footsteps in the snow heading her way along with voices.

"So how are we planning on breaking in to my parent's lodge, bud?" Josh asked someone. Maxine quickly started to smooth down her clothes and fix her hair that was visible as well as straighten her hat.

"Wait, I didn't say I had a plan-" Another voice said.

"You sounded like you had a plan." Josh said. "You better deliver, Cochise, or else you got five lovely ladies who are gunna be freezing their buns off, and last time I checked, that's not a good way to get laid."

"Well, shoot. Nobody likes cool buns." The other voice said. Maxine could see them coming into view and panicked. She ran into the shadows by the metal container. The guy with Josh started to walk over to it and Maxine suddenly felt the urge to jump out. So she did.

"Hi!"

"Gah! Whoa!" The boy jumped back as Josh was bent over laughing.

"Oh nice one, Max!" Josh said. "Chris this is Max. Max, Chris."

"Sorry." Maxine said as she held her hands behind her back with a sheepish smile. Chris chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's fine, I wasn't scared… you just you know… startled me." he said. Maxine grinned. Chris turned to look at the also grinning Josh. "You never said she was cute." Chris muttered to him. Josh's grin faltered.

"What was that?" Maxine asked with her head tilted.

"Nothing." Chris said as he shook his head. He walked past her and over to the metal container.

"Well well well. We got ourselves a thinker." Josh said as he went over to help. "Nice one." The two moved it in front of the window and Josh motioned for Chris to climb up. Chris got up and opened the window. He climbed in but ended up flipping in and falling onto his back. Josh climbed up to look inside. Maxine got up next to him and Josh immediately put an arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall.

"Ugh… I'm okay!" Chris called. "I should have paid more attention in climbing class…" he muttered.

"You mean 'gym'?" Josh asked.

"Yeah you know with the climbing up the rope-" Chris said as he got up. Suddenly the light above Chris exploded and went out.

"Whoa." Josh said.

"Did I do that?" Chris asked.

"I don't… I don't think so." Josh said. He reached into his pockets but frowned when he couldn't find what he was looking for. He reached into the jacket Maxine was wearing, making her jump, and pulled out his lighter. "Here use this." He tossed the lighter to Chris. Chris caught it and flicked it on. "Whoa – Chris – I just got an awesome idea."

"Yeah?"

"Totally!"

"Well what is it?"

"Okay. So I'm _pretty_ sure that I've got some deodorant in one of the bathrooms… you could use _that_ with the _lighter_."

"I don't- I don't follow. How's a stick of deodorant gunna help?" Chris asked.

"Spray on it's a can."

"Ohhh… yeah… no I gotcha."

"Flamethrower."

"Just like we did with the lil' army dude."

"Yup. The ones we melted. Just point the spray-can at the lighter and _fwoosh._ " Josh said. Chris imitated the noise.

"Bye-bye frozen lock." He said.

"Bingo." Josh said. "Alright, so you got this. I'm gunna go sort something out- you up for hunting around in the dark for a little bit?"

"Nope, but I'll do it." Chris said.

"Godspeed pilgrim." Josh said imitating John Wayne before he jumped down.

"Good luck." Maxine said to Chris before she jumped down as well. Josh caught her.

"How'd you make the light blow like that?" he asked.

"That wasn't me." she said as she shook her head. Josh raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. "So what do you have to sort out?"

"Hm? Oh nothing I just couldn't have him asking me to join him." Josh said. "Oh and I need to introduce you to everyone else."

"Can't that wait until later?" Maxine asked.

"Come on, you've already met Chris."

"Well he did say I was cute." Maxine said with a smile.

"Heard that, did you?" Josh muttered. "So let's go meet the others, shall we?" he said putting a hand on her back to lead her to the front of the lodge.

* * *

 **Ending it here because I was just writing until I reached the next part and ended up writing this chapter twice as long as this. So I'm splitting it up. Next one probably out tomorrow. Working on chapter 9/10 now (I'm gunna have to split it up is why i say /10).**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn, its characters or plot. I DO however own my OC, changes to the plot (that obviously aren't part of the game since there are technically diff. plot choices).**

 **aj hearts: awww thank you ^^ I used to be horrible but I've been writing for a very long time and I took creative writing classes in high school.**

 **gettothedragon: yeah I'm planning on watching his play through.**

 **I have some ideas for how this will continue after game events so telling you all now, the story does not end with the game. I'm already almost done with chapter 11**

 **BIG THANK YOU to everyone who reviews, follows and favorites. It means a lot to know I'm doing a good job with this story.**

* * *

"Sam, Ashley, Matt, I'd like you to meet Max." Josh said before he gestured to Max with wide arms.

"Um hi." Maxine said with a small shy wave and a smile.

"Hi." Sam said with a friendly smile. Ashley and Matt returned Maxine's wave.

"Josh didn't tell us that much about you, his _mystery girl_." Ashley said with a smirk. Maxine chuckled.

"Keeping her all to yourself, Josh?" Sam asked. Josh chuckled nervously.

"Ha ha yeah sure." he said looking away. "Hey Max, where's your bag?"

"Oh, I uh… I left it back…" she gestured the way they came.

"I'll get it, you wait here." He said before he jogged away. Maxine slowly turned back to face the girls and Matt.

"So, Josh said you two met at his therapist's office." Sam said. Maxine nodded as the three walked up the stairs.

"Yeah. We play chess after his sessions." she said.

"Josh plays chess?" Matt asked with an amused smirk.

"Yeah." Maxine said.

"So are you two dating or…?" Ashley asked. Maxine's eyes widened.

"N-No, we-we're not-" Maxine waved her hands back and forth as she shook her head. Her face was turning red and she hoped to blame it on the cold.

"But you like him right?" Ashley asked with a smirk.

"Come on, you can tell us." Sam said nudging Maxine with her elbow.

"I-I… oh look, it's Chris." Maxine said pointing to the door where on the other side Chris was using the 'flamethrower' on the door handle. He pulled open the door and shook his hand around.

"Thank you." Chris said as he bowed. "Thank you, thank you. I'll be here all week-" he was cut off by his own scared yelp as a small wolverine ran through the door. "EEEK! Jeez!" The three girls chuckled. "Crap, that thing freaked me out."

"What was it?" Ashley asked. "Are you okay?"

"It was like a bear or a tiger or something." Chris said.

"Aw it was just a cute little baby wolverine!" Sam said. Josh jogged up the stairs and handed Maxine her bag.

"Baby?" Chris asked.

"Don't worry, buddy, you're gunna be a big boy soon." Josh said. Matt came up behind them with his and Emily's bags as the group headed inside. "Home sweet home." Josh said.

"Sweet is not the word I'd use." Matt said as he put the bags down inside.

"Oh my gosh it's _so good_ to be inside. Even if it is still kinda freezing in here." Ashley said.

"I'll get a fire going." Josh said before going over to the fireplace.

"This place barely looks any different." Matt said.

"Yeah, nobody's been up here." Josh said.

"Even with all the police coming in an out?" Ashley asked.

"Not a lot of action up here lately." Chris said.

"Nope." Josh said. Mike and Jessica entered the room.

"What's up party people!" Mike said with his arms raised.

"Heeey!" Jessica said with a wave.

"Hey!" Josh said as he glanced over. "Mike, Jess, this is Max." he pointed to the girl who sat on the stairs next to Sam. Mike nodded in greeting and Jessica gave Maxine a fake-looking smile. "Make yourself at home, bro." Josh said to Mike.

"Will do." Mike said.

"Yeah." Matt said. "Come on in. Take a load off. Have whatever you want." he said as he got up and walked over to Mike. "You just take whatever you want anyways, right?"

"Woah." Mike said. "Easy there, cowboy."

"What the hell were you doing with Em out on the trail, huh?" Matt asked him.

"What?"

"I saw you and Em. Through the telescope."

"Before? We just ran into each other. It'd been a while so we hugged and I said hello. Is that against the law?"

"Right. Yeah." Matt rubbed the back of his neck. "Duh. Sorry, it's been kind of a long day. I overreacted. Right, I'm sure it's all it was."

"Nah, man, don't worry about it." Mike said.

"We cool?"

"Yeah, yeah. Totally."Mike said before Matt went and sat back down. Mike walked over to where Jess sat on the couch. He sat beside her and put his arm around her. Emily walked into the room.

"Oh. My god. That is so gross." she said as she crossed her arms. "Are you trying to swallow his face whole?"

"Em…" Matt said as he stood.

"Seriously can she be any more obvious?" Emily asked. Maxine looked at Sam, who sat beside her, as Sam looked at her. She gave her an 'ignore them' look. "No one wants in on your territory, honey." Emily said.

"Excuse me, did you say something?" Jess asked as she stood with a hand to her ear.

"Oh did you not hear me? Was your sluttiness too loud?" Emily asked.

"Sounds like someone's bitter she didn't make the cut." Jess said.

"Yeah it's all a big cattle call with that dreamboat. Congrats you're top cow." Emily said.

"Cuts real deep calling Miss Homecoming a cow." Jess said walking over.

"H-Hey, you're making everyone uncomfortable, Jess-" Matt said.

"Jealous much?" Jess asked him. "Emily too frigid for you, too?"

"Hey that's… that's uncalled…look-"

"Whatever." Jess said. "I don't give a crap what you think." Jess said walking back to Mike.

"At least I can think." Emily said. "4.0 bitch, honor roll. Suck on that when you're trying to sleep your way into a job."

"Who needs grades when you've got all the natural advantages you can handle." Jess said.

"Oh please." Emily said.

"You couldn't buy a moldy loaf of bread with your skanky ass." Jess said.

"Are you serious?" Emily scoffed. "Do you think that's insulting?"

"That bitch is on crack or something." Jess said to Mike.

"I thought you guys were all friends." Maxine whispered to Sam.

"Things are a little… tense with the whole Mike thing." Sam whispered back.

"Jessica, you need to shut your mouth, okay?" Matt said.

"No, you're the one who needs to keep your nose out of other people's business!" Jess said.

"I'm about to get right up in your business you bitch." Emily said.

"Are we about to get real? Cause I am down to get real."

" _Stop_ _it!_ " Josh yelled. "This is not why we came up here. This is not… helping. It's not what I wanted. If we can't get along for ten minutes then maybe we need a little bit of a break, right?" he said. "Mike – why don't you check out the guest cabin. The one I told you about."

"Yeah…" Mike said as he stood. "Yeah, alright." He walked towards Jess and held out his hand. "Wanna go do that?"

"Any place without that whore." Jess said as she turned and took his hand.

"It's right up the trail." Josh said. Mike nodded as the two left.

"Phew!" Matt imitated his head exploding. "Glad that's over."

"Yeah." Josh said as he crouched in front of the fireplace again. Matt walked over to him.

"So Josh… uh, should we get this fire going?" he asked.

"Where's my bag?" Emily asked.

"Huh?" Matt looked over at her.

"My bag! The… the little bag with the pink pattern! The one I got on Rodeo!" Emily said. "Matt are you- are you listening?" she looked at him but he didn't respond. "Oh my god, don't you remember? Next to the Italian shoe place where I got the stilettos and you knocked over the rack while you were drooling all over that girl at the counter?"

"Well, I mean, she was asking about my letter jacket-" Matt said as he walked over to her.

"Right. Because she gave a shit about you 'designer' letter jacket."

"Why do you hate my jacket?" Matt asked.

" _Matt_ I need _my bag_!"

"Oh my god Em, maybe you just forgot it-"

"Do you seriously think I'd forget my bag?"

"Well, I-"

"Do you?"

"Guess not." Matt said.

"You must have left it down by the cable car station."

"Ugh!"

"C'mon hun. We'll be back soon."

"And then we can get warm?" Matt asked.

"We can get very warm."

"Okay. Okay let's go." Matt said before the two left.

"Okay, I'm gunna go take a bath." Sam said as she stood before she walked up the stairs. Josh stood as Maxine did and walked over to her.

"That was _not_ the first impressed I wanted you to get of my friends." he said as he shook his head.

"They weren't always like this." Ashley said.

"Well Emily was." Chris said. "I mean she didn't even say hi to you."

"I don't think she even saw me." Maxine said with a shrug.

"I'm sorry, Max." Josh said.

"Hey, it's fine. I'll meet her when they get back." she said. Josh nodded.

"Hey, I'll be right back. Kinda gotta give them the keys to the cabin." He said as he held them up before jogging after Mike and Jess.

"So you two really aren't dating?" Ashley asked once Josh was gone.

"Ash." Chris said.

"What?"

"I think we would know if they were dating." Chris said. Maxine tilted her head. "I mean he would've told us."

"They could be keeping it a secret." Ashley said with a shrug.

"Josh wouldn't keep a girlfriend secret. He'd make sure we all knew." Chris said. The three heard the door closed then Josh jogged back into the room.

"Hey… whacha talking about?" he asked as he looked at them when he saw they were silent.

"Nothin." Ashley said with a smile before she looked at Maxine.

"So fire?" Chris asked.

"Yep." Josh said going over to the fireplace.

…

"Sammy!" Josh called.

"Whaaaaat?" she called back.

"You wanna help me get this fire going?"

"Ummmm- well, I was just getting into the bath-"

"Oh! Oh well do you need any help with that?"

"Hardy har!" Sam called back. Josh chuckled. He glanced over at Maxine. She sat on the couch with her legs to her chest, her arms crossed on her knees and her chin rested on her arms as she stared at the ground, forlorn. Josh's smile faded and he cleared his throat before going back to trying to light the fire.

"Come on." he muttered.

"How long do you think it'll take him?" Chris asked.

"My money's on blankets for everyone." Ashley said. A moment later Josh got the fire going. He stood and turned to Chris and Ashley.

"Alright, peanut gallery, you know what? I got an idea for you two." Josh said.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"Okay well I'm pretty sure that someone in this crazy place we used to have… a spirit board." Josh said.

"A what?" Ashley asked.

"Wow you have a spirit board?" Chris asked.

"Yeah yeah. They're fun, right?" Josh asked.

"Those things are a joke, man." Chris said. "They don't do shit."

"No way bro." Josh said. "I mean we used to do it all the time. Me and… well…"

"Hey Josh," Sam called as she walked over. "No hot water's kinda a major oversight doncha think?"

"Yeah yeah you just gotta fire up the boiler. It's in the basement." Josh said. He turned to Ashley and Chris. "Alright, you guys see if you can find the spirit board."

"Chris, let's go find it! It'll be like a scavenger hunt!" Ashley said as she started to leave the room.

"Ummm… okay… guess so." Chris said as he followed after her.

"Rad." Josh said to him. "You're not gunna regret it." he looked at Sam. "You up for a ride-along?" he asked. Sam smiled. "Max, you coming?" Josh asked as he turned to look at the still silent girl.

"N-no you two go ahead… I'll just… you know, wait here." Maxine said as she stared into the fire.

"Uh… alright." Josh said as he took a few hesitant steps backwards. "We'll…we'll be right back." Josh said as he watched her hug her legs closer to her chest with a frown. He hesitated before he walked away and led Sam downstairs. "Hey. You notice how I gave Chris and Ash a mission together?" he asked as he got a flashlight from a drawer. "Yeah I was thinkin' they could use some alone time."

"They are very sweet together." Sam said. "I wish they'd just freakin get on with it already."

"I swear they just need like… something to bond over, y'know? Some sort of traumatic event to send them into each other's arms." Sam gave him a weird look. "I mean at this rate they'll be in the geriatric ward before Chris makes a move." Josh said. Sam chuckled before she followed him towards the basement. "You know, Sam…"

"Yes Josh?"

"I just wanted to say…"

"What?"

"It really means a lot to me that everyone came back this year and you know that… you came Sam."

"I'll- Look I'll be honest, it's definitely weird being back here… But I think it'll help us all put everything behind us."

"Um… I want us to have a good time, you know…" Josh said with a nod before he turned and went down the basement steps. "Hey watch your step."

"I think I can handle a little old set of stairs." Sam said.

"Mhm." Josh hummed.

"So… Max…" Sam said. Josh glanced back at her.

"Yeah? What about her?" he asked as he opened the two metal doors to the boiler controls.

"She's pretty cute." Sam said with a smirk.

"Yeah I-I guess…" he said without looking at her.

"You've known her for…"

"Since June." Josh said with a shrug.

"Wow, that's over half a year." Sam said.

"What's your point, Sam?" Josh asked as he glanced at her briefly with a half smile.

"Why haven't you asked her out?"

"What?" Josh stood up straight and looked at her.

"You like her right?"

"I never said-"

"You didn't have to." Sam said as she rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. Josh shook his head and went back to the boiler controls. "I think you'd be sweet together too."

"M-me and Max?"

"Mhm."

"Ya think?" he found himself asking quietly.

"Yeah, totally." Sam said. Josh cleared his throat.

"Okay, lemme see what I can do with this old hot water machine." he said.

* * *

Maxine looked around the room with a sigh as she waited for the others to come back. She heard footsteps and looked over to see Chris enter the room with a monk robe on. Maxine raised an eyebrow. Chris walked up to her.

"Hey Max, do you think this mask would scare Josh and Sam?" Chris asked as he held up a hockey mask.

"With the hood up?" she asked. Chris nodded and flipped the hood up before putting on the mask. He held out his hands in a what-do-you-think? gesture. "Yeah."

"Great." Chris said taking off the mask. "Wanna do me a favor and lock the door behind me?" Chris asked as he gestured with his thumb. Maxine got off the couch with a smile.

"Sure." she said.

"Sweet." The two headed downstairs.

"Have fun." Maxine said. Chris smirked and put the mask on before heading into the basement. Maxine closed the door and waited. After a few minutes she heard Sam and Josh yelling, someone trying to open the door, then just Sam yelling angrily at Chris. Chris called for Maxine to open the door.

"You got Maxine in on it too?" Josh asked as Maxine opened the door.

"Sorry." she said with a smile.

"Sure you are." Josh said with a smirk.

"I'm ready to admit that your dumb little prank may have had a slight whiff of humor to it." Sam said to Chris.

"Jokemaster!" Chris said.

"I said nothing about jokes." Sam said. "I said your prank, which was dumb-"

"Holy crap you were scared." Josh said as he put the flashlight back. "Admit it."

"I was not!"

"Come on, you totally pissed yourself!" Josh said as he followed the three up the stairs.

"Josh!" Sam shouted. Ashley walked towards the group and made a face at Chris.

"What… in gods name… are you wearing?" she asked. Chris walked up to her and gestured his hand in a cross motion.

"I… found my true calling." He said putting his hands together. Ashley put hers together.

"Please tell me you're going to take a vow of silence." Ashley said. Chris proceeded to act as if he were talking which made Ashley laugh. "Okay okay… did you at least find the thingy?" Chris took te spirit board out of his robe.

"Boi-oi-oi-oing!" he said holding it up. "Here's our one way ticket to the spirit realm!"

"Hmm." Ashley hummed.

"You know what? You know what? No." Sam said. "I've just been through enough spooking for one night, okay? I see a hot bath in my crystal ball." Josh hummed. "Alright? So have fun!" Sam said as she headed up the stairs. "Oh but what out for that Josh. He's a schemer." She whispered.

"Okay." Josh said.

"Are you going to join us, Max?" Chris asked as he took off the robe. Maxine shook her head.

"You guys have fun." She said. "I'm not really into the whole…" she gestured with her hands. "talking to the dead. I think I'm gunna go see if I can find Emily and Matt… maybe help them find the bag she was looking for."

"Don't forget a jacket." Josh said.

"I won't." Maxine said with a smile as she held up Josh's jacket.

"We'll see you later then." Ashley said with a smile. Maxine nodded with a small wave as she pulled on the jacket before leaving the lodge. She waited a few minutes before she went back inside and to the library. At the bottom of the stairs she could hear the three above her.

…

"Yeah okay well… which sister is it then?" Josh asked.

"Ashley asked who it is." Chris said.

"Who are we speaking to…" Ashley asked. "Beth…? Is that you?" The piece moved over the 'yes'. "Oh god."

"This is messed up." Chris scoffed.

"Josh-" Ashley said. "Are you…?"

"I'm fine." Josh said.

"Are you sure because we can stop-"

"No."

"Dude, it's cool-" Chris started to say.

"I wanna hear what is says."

"I don't know where to start…" Ashley said.

"Think about it," Chris said. "If this is actually Beth I mean we can find out what happened that night…"

"Oh… kay." Ashley said. "Umm.. let me think…Beth… we wanna know what happened to you that night. Can you tell us?... H-A-N-N-"

"It's spelling Hannah." Chris said.

"Wait it's still going-" Ashley said.

"K-I-" Chris said.

"L-L- oh my god." Ashley said.

"Killed." Josh said. "Guys, guys, what's she talking about?"

"I don't know if I can keep doing this-" Ashley said.

"We have to." Josh said.

"Just- just stay calm… I think it's saying that someone… killed Hannah." Chris said.

"I don't know..." Ashley said.

"I just… ask it something else." Chris said.

"Alright." Ashley said as she looked between the boys. "Okay. Who killed Hannah? Who was it? … L-I-B?"

"The library maybe there's something in the library here-?" Chris suggested. The piece began to spell another word.

"P-R-O-O-"

"'Proof'. There's… there's proof."

"In the library?" Ashley asked. Suddenly the board shook violently and the piece flew off the table.

"Watch out!" Josh yelled.

"Whoa!" Chris leaned back as Josh and Ashley shot out of their chairs.

"Holy shit." Ashley said putting her hands on her head. "Chris."

"You know what? No, this is bullshit." Josh said. "This isn't real."

"Josh- I don't know what's going on…" Ashley said.

"Listen," Josh said. "I don't know… I don't know if you think messing with me is somehow going to help me deal with my grief or whatever but this is not cool." Josh said before he headed to the stairs.

"Josh no! You wanted to use the spirit board-" Ashley said.

"Hey calm down, it's not Ash's fault!" Chris said.

"I don't need this right now okay?! You guys are full of it!" Josh shouted before going down the stairs. He walked a bit further and found a grinning Maxine. "That was amazing how did you do that?" Josh asked as he put his hands on her upper arms.

"A magician never reveals her secrets."

"You're a genius." Josh said before he kissed her cheek. He grinned as her face turned red.

"I'm- uh.. I'm gunna go find Matt and Emily."

"Remember you have to be absolutely _heartbroken_ when Chris and Ashley tell you." Josh said with a smirk as he zipped up her jacket the rest of the way. "Get those crocodile tears flowing." He said light lightly tapping her chin with his knuckle. Maxine nodded.

"Okay. Have fun." she said before she quickly went on her toes and kissed his cheek before she ran off leaving behind a grinning Josh.

* * *

 **I had Ashley asked if it was Beth since every Youtuber I've seen play so far has picked Hannah.**

 **This was really long since there was the whole Emily and Jess fight and the Emily and Matt bag discussion added.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn, its characters or plot. I DO however own my OC, changes to the plot (that obviously aren't part of the game since there are technically diff. plot choices).**

 **Aplin: I guess it's just my style to mostly uses 'said' and 'asked' I never found anyone who said I used them too much. Where there's a lot of back and forth dialogue some people get confused in who's talking when it goes on for so long so I sometimes put in the 'he said' 'she said' to remind people. And when you have a group of people talking you always have to say who said what when a new person talks. There's a lot of dialogue in this… I'll try to switch things up I guess. Oh and no she doesn't have powers.  
**

 **Anonymous Agent: lol I looked everywhere for a video where Beth was picked since I can't play the game myself.**

 **The resident cat: aw thank you so much for taking the time to review ^_^ it means a lot.**

 **This chapter is a lot shorter than the last so sorry about that :( but that's why I'm posting this so soon after the last update(within the same day I mean). Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Hey! Matt!" Maxine called as she jogged towards Matt and Emily.

"Who are you?" Emily asked as she raised an eyebrow and put a hand on her hip.

"Em, this is Max. She's the friend Josh told us about." Matt explained. "We left before you could meet her."

"Oh yeah, the girl he met at his therapist. So what's wrong with you?" Emily asked bluntly.

"Em!" Matt looked at his girlfriend with wide eyes before he sent Maxine an apologetic look.

"It's okay." Maxine told Matt. "Uh, I came out here to see if you guys needed any help finding your bag."

"We don't need your help." Emily said in a tone that made Maxine flinch. "We're just fine on our own."

"Oh…" Maxine said.

"We shouldn't make her walk back by herself. It's dark and-" Matt started but Emily cut him off.

"She walked out here by herself didn't she?" Emily asked. "She can walk back."

"Em, just…" Matt gestured to Maxine who was starting at her feet, feeling akward. Emily sighed.

"Fine you can help us." she said. "Let's go."

"Thanks." Maxine said to Matt with a smile. He smiled back with a nod.

"So are you and Josh a thing?" Emily asked.

"Em." Matt said as he shook his head.

"I'm just curious."

"Why does everyone think we're a… thing?" Maxine asked.

"Because he invited you up here with all of us; you're an outsider to the group."

"Em!" Matt said.

"I mean, considering what happened last year I don't know why he'd invite a girl he just met."

"We actually met last June." Maxine pointed out. "And he told me what happened… it's not like we just played chess in silence."

"Chess?" Emily asked. "Josh was playing _chess_?"

"Why is that a shock to everyone?" Maxine asked.

"Josh isn't really the type." Matt said with a shrug.

"Well we play for an hour every week after his sessions."

"Did you tell _him_ what you were there for?" Emily asked.

"He never asked…" Maxine said with a small shrug.

"So you could be a psycho freak for all we know."

" _Emily!_ " Matt chided. "Stop it."

"It's fine, Matt." Maxine said as she shook her head. "If you must know-"

"Max, you don't have to say if you don't want to." Matt said.

"Maybe she wants to, Matt." Emily said. The three stopped walking and Emily turned to Maxine who was looking down.

"I have PTSD from watching my parents die in a house fire and then almost dying in it myself. Some teenagers thought it would be funny to teepee my house and set the toilet paper on fire on mischief night." Maxine said before she looked up and met Emily's wide eyes. She glanced at Matt to see he had the same expression. "Sorry if that wasn't the answer you were looking for…" Maxine said before she swallowed hard.

"Max..." Matt said as he took a step towards her.

"Hey, look I'm sorry." Emily said. "If I'd known-"

"You'd have treated me differently, like I'm a fragile glass doll." Maxine said. "That's why I don't tell people. That's way I haven't told him."

"I'm really sorry, Max." Emily said.

"It's fine. Let's just forget about it, okay? Let's go find your bag so we can get back where it's warm." Maxine said. Emily nodded and the three continued walking.

"So… you like Josh right?" Emily asked as she walked next to Maxine.

"Um, well… I mean he's my friend."

"Well yeah I know that but do you think he's attractive?" Emily asked. Matt rolled his eyes. A second ago the two were talking about Emily's undies and now he had to listen to 'girl talk'.

"W-well yeah…" Maxine said as she looked down at her hands. Emily grinned.

"I think you two would be cute together." she said.

"You think so?" Maxine asked as a smiled formed.

"Mhm." Emily hummed with a grin at Maxine's smile. The three walked up to a totem pole.

"Woah…" Maxine said as she looked up at it.

"Look at the sexy kisser on this thing." Emily said. "Dare you to put your hand in it."

"Hey I wouldn't…" Matt said.

"Just slide it up in there-" Emily said sliding her hand in. Suddenly she was pulled in and she screamed. Maxine let out a yelp and covered her mouth with her hands as she jumped.

"Emily!" Matt rushed to her and pulled her out. "Emily!" Her arm came free with ease and Emily started laughing.

"Haha! Gotcha ya big dip." She said with a laugh.

"Jesus. You're ridiculous." Matt sighed.

"Oh come on…"Emily said. Suddenly there was a loud high pitched screech. "What was that?"

"Uh, not sure… probably just an animal, or…" Matt said.

"Do not like!" Emily said. The three went back down the way they'd come then turned right. Matt jumped down a few feet before helping Emily down.

"Here you are, madam."

"Thank you." Emily said. "Oh my. Very impressive."

"Yeah don't worry guys I can get down by myself." Maxine said as she sat on the ground and slid off.

"Oh sorry Max." Matt said.

"It's cool. Well freezing…" she said with a small laugh as she brushed the snow off her bottom.

"Sorry…" Matt muttered.

"Hey, no biggie." Maxine said. The three continued walking until they reached a pig head on a stick with barbed wire wrapped around it.

"Hey… what the hell?" Emily asked.

"Somebody made a snowman?" Matt asked.

"Does that look like a snowman to you?" Maxine asked.

"Uh… that was not there before." Emily said. "Is that a note?" Matt ripped it off the stick.

"Whoa."

"Uhhh…" Emily made a face.

"It's gotta be Chris." Matt said. "Or Josh. They're just trying to mess with us."

"Kind of uncool, guys." Emily said.

"I know I haven't known the guy long enough but I don't think Chris would use a pig head." Maxine said. "That and Josh never left my sight until I left the lodge."

"I don't like this." Emily said.

"Me neither." Matt said. Suddenly the lights went out. "Hohhh!" Matt jumped.

"Matt!"

"The hell is going on?" Matt asked. "What the hell did this?"

"You know, I'm kinda not giving a shit about my panties anymore." Emily said. Maxine turned to look at her with an eyebrow raised. "Kinda just wanna split."

"Agreed." Matt said. "Come on, let's head back."

* * *

 **I know that was short but I'm gunna probably post another around… 2-3 am tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn, its characters or plot. I DO however own my OC, changes to the plot (that obviously aren't part of the game since there are technically diff. plot choices).**

 **This one's a** ** _long_** **one. Hope you guys enjoy this ^_^**

* * *

Emily, Matt and Maxine walked towards a large shed.

"Chris! Ashley" Matt called when he saw the two walking away from it. The three ran over and stared in shock at the state the two were in.

"Blood." Emily breathed.

"What happened?" Maxine asked.

"Blood! Whose blood is that, Ash?" Emily asked.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked.

"Chris, what happened?" Emily asked.

"J-Josh…" Chris choked out.

"Josh what, dude?" Matt asked.

"He's dead-" Chris cried.

"Wait, what?"

"Right in front of us, man-"

"What are you talking about?!" Emily asked.

"T-There's a maniac-"

"Maniac?" Matt asked.

"Oh my god. We gotta get outta here." Emily said.

"I don't understand what happened-" Matt said.

"There's a maniac! And … he was- there was a saw… and it was either him or Ash and I didn't know what to do!" Chris cried. Maxine's eyes were wide and she put her hands over her mouth.

"Oh god…" Ashley sobbed as she lowered herself to her knees.

"Cut right through him and- spilling out fucking everywhere!"

" _What!? Oh_ my god Chris what!?" Emily asked.

"I-I killed him!... I-I killed him…"

"Whoa, Chris-" Matt said.

"OH GOD!" Ashley sobbed.

"It was my _fault_ , Matt-" Chris sobbed. Maxine shook her head.

"No. No, this is insane." Emily said. "We need to go get some help."

"Cut right in half…"

"No…. no…." Tears came to Maxine's eyes as she fell to her knees.

"Max, I'm _so_ sorry!" Chris sobbed.

"You're lying, he's fine!" she shouted as she got up. She went to run past Chris but he grabbed her around the waist before he fell to his own knees holding her. " _Nooo!_ "

"I'm sorry!" he sobbed.

" _Josh!_ " Maxine screamed before she buried her face in Chris' shoulder and sobbed.

"We're gunna figure this out, man." Matt said.

"I don't know I don't know I don't know…" Chris whimpered. He held onto Maxine tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." He whispered over and over.

"Matt, we need to get help now." Emily said.

"Em, we should look for the others-" Matt said.

"Mike and Jess are off 69'ing each other and who knows where Sam is." Emily said.

"I think she's in the lodge-" Chris said pointing as he and Maxine stood. He kept and arm around her until she pulled away, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. Remembering the jacket she was wearing was Josh's she hugged herself.

"Fine." Emily said. "Fine. You're right. Get everyone else together. But if there's a maniac running around I think we need to get some help too, right? Not just wait around?"

"But what about-?" Matt started to ask.

"Why are we still talking about this? Let's go!" Emily said.

"Come on." Chris said as he put a hand on Maxine's back. He, Ashley and Maxine headed back to the lodge.

* * *

"Max… are you…?" Ashley put a hand on Maxine's arm as she crouched next to the girl sitting on the bottom step.

"I'm… I'm okay." Maxine whispered. "I just… I never got to tell him…" Ashley frowned before looking down in thought. She looked up as Chris came down the stairs.

"She wasn't up there?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know… I didn't see her. She must have come down here."

"We haven't seen her either." Ashley said. She and Maxine started to follow Chris when a candle lit itself. "Ahh!" Ashley jumped back and grabbed a hold of Maxine's arm. "Did that just happen?"

"Damn it! What is going on around here?" Chris asked.

"Chris…" Ashley said as the three headed downstairs.

"Sa- What?" he stopped mid-shout to glance back at her.

"Chris I just want to say… what happened back there in the shed... I know how hard that was… Josh was your friend…"

"Ashley stop…"

"No, I want to say- I mean thank you- thank you for saving my life-"

"Ash… what was I gunna do? I…I couldn't let anything happen to you…" Chris said. "I couldn't." Ashley glanced at Max beside her.

"Max, I am so sor-"

"Ashley please…" Maxine whimpered.

"Ash… are you alright…?" Chris asked.

"I know you and Josh were close…" Ashley said.

"Let's just find Sam, okay? That's what we're doing now." Chris said.

"I mean oh my god-"

"Ashley! Just… stop, okay? I don't want to think about what just happened… and I'm pretty sure Max doesn't wanna hear about it either…" Chris said.

"Chris-"

"We're finding Sam!" Chris said as they left the cinema. Suddenly the door closed behind them making Ashley scream.

"What the heck!" Ashley said as she started to cry again. She tried a door but it was pushed closed.

"This is so eff-ed up!" Chris said. They headed down the hall to the other door that opened on its own. Ashley went in first and gasped.

"Wait a minute. Did you just see that?" she asked turning to look at Chris and Maxine before looking back.

"Uh… did I see what?" Chris asked.

"That. Chris. That."

"What 'that' was that?"

"It was like… a see through shape. Like a ghost."

"Oh boy."

"I'm serious. Max did you see it?" Ashley asked. Maxine shook her head with a frown. "Why don't you believe me!? I said I saw it, doesn't that count for anything?"

"Ashley, calm down." Maxine tried.

"We're been through Hell tonight." Chris said. "Okay? Your mind is fried. _My_ mind is fried. I don't even trust what I've been seeing."

"I think you just need to calm down." Maxine said.

"No! You are wrong. I saw it. And I am sure, guys!"

"Alright, alright. Maybe… it's… maybe you did see something…" Chris said. "Let's just keep our heads."

"Are we going crazy down here?"

"It's the only place left Sam could be, Ash."

"I wish we could just go find everyone else, and-"

"We can't just leave Sam." Maxine said.

"Max is right." Chris said. "What if Sam's in trouble?"

"Oh god…" Ashley put a hand to her face. Suddenly a door opened by itself.

"Let's go." Chris said. He went down first while Ashley took a breath. She and Maxine started walking down the basement steps.

"We'll be fine." Maxine said. "There's three of us and one of him. Besides he couldn't have beaten us back here if he was at the shed with you…"

"Maybe you're right. But I know I saw a ghost, Max… do you believe me?" Ashley whispered.

"I-I don't know… maybe you did see a ghost or maybe it's like Chris said." Suddenly as the two were walking a light at the far end of the hall turned on with a loud echoing thud which made the two girls jump. The three walked a bit further and suddenly a wardrobe opened and things flew across the room.

"Whoa WhoaWhoaWhoaWhoa! You've got to be kidding me!" Chris shouted as the three ducked.

"What the _hell_ is going _on_!?" Ashley shouted. She turned around only to scream again as a rocking horse started to rock on its own.

"Whoa!"

"Oh my god that scared me!" Ashley gasped.

"You knocked into it right? You knocked into it?" Chris asked.

"I don't- I don't think so… I mean, I don't know!" Ashley said. "How did everything get so freaky around here? Doors slamming and candles lighting up out of nowhere and that specter or whatever it was-"

"Ashley, I think you're kind of ignoring what's really happening here-" Chris said.

"Don't tell me you didn't see that translucent white figure just passing right by us!" Ashley said as she examined a wine cabinet that looked smashed through the back.

"We… we could be seeing thing-" Chris said.

"I'm not imagining things." Ashley insisted.

"Yeah, well, I mean I saw things too!" Chris said. "I saw what happened to Josh in the shed! You know? And that's what I'm worried about!"

"Oh…" Ashley said. "Chris… I know…I know…"

"You what I'm really worried about? Okay? I'm worried about Sam! Wh-What's happened to her?" Chris asked. "If there's some maniac out here then she could be dead too!"

"Don't say that! Please, Chris." Ashley said. She turned around and pointed behind Chris while tapping on Maxine's arm. "Wait! Chris- Chris- Chris- Chris- Chris!" Maxine's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Chris!" she screamed as she saw the 'ghost'.

"The ghost!" Ashley shouted.

"What?" Chris asked as he turned around too late.

"Didn't you see it?!"

"…no…"

"You were looking at your phone, you dip! What are you tweeting? 'hashtag there's a freaking ghost after us?!'" Ashley shouted. "Max saw it too, did you?" Ashley asked putting a hand on Maxine's arm.

"I-I don't know what I saw…" Maxine whimpered.

"Ash… guys calm down, okay? There is no ghost here. Ghost of what?" Chris asked. "You're both freaked out because of what happened with Josh-"

"You're not paying attention, I saw it. _We_ saw it. A ghost and it looked like Hannah! It looked like Hannah!" Ashley cried.

"Wait wait wait _what_?"

"Or- or maybe Beth." Ashley cried.

"Jesus. Ash…" Chris said. "Well what do you think they followed us up here from the séance?"

"I don't know, maybe!"

"They didn't!" Chris shouted. "Because ghosts don't exist, okay?"

"O-Okay, who was talking to us at the séance, Chris?!"

"I don't know." He said.

"I think we all just need to calm down." Maxine said as she took a breath. "A lot has happened. We're stressed-" she was cut off by a girl's scream and a painting flying of the wall. The three jumped.

"What did that?" Ashley asked.

"How does a picture just jump off the wall like that?" Chris asked. Maxine took a few steps towards the painting.

"Where are you going?" Ashley asked. Maxine glanced back at the two before she slowly walked to the back. The two followed. Ashley picked up the key off the wall. "Huh? Here you go." she said. Ashley turned around to face Chris and Maxine. She gasped and pointed to the ghostly figure that was pointing to something on the other side of the room. Maxine turned and let out a short scream before she covered her mouth. "Oh my god! There- look there." Chris turned he saw it. "Chris you can't tell me you didn't see that!"

"Wow, that's uh…"

"See? You do see it." Ashley said.

"Yeah I dunno… I- I just…this is fucking crazy…" Chris said before running over to where the figure was pointing.

"Chris, it's showing us the way!" Ashley said as she and Maxine followed.

"Why are we running towards it?" Maxine asked in a whimper. Chris shined his flashlight on a dollhouse. Ashley walked over to it.

"This is unbelievable. Look- look look look, Chris! You can see in the windows."

"See what? Tiny furniture?" Chris asked.

"No it's a whole scene with dolls and everything!"

"…yeah…?" Chris asked. Ashley reached up and turned a 'window' to reveal a keyhole.

"And look, this little key? What'd I tell you? The ghost is helping us!" She put the key in and opened the dollhouse.

"Whoa, whoa whoa-" Chris said as he leaned down to look inside. "What is going on here?"

"Oh god! It's like-"

"It's not 'like' anything. That's us." Chris said. "Hiding there waiting for Hannah. Last year."

"But… it's so accurate. I mean that's exactly where I was sitting… and that's where Matt was…" Ashley said.

"This was setup by someone. Who was there." Chris said.

"Or someone… or something that was watching us…" Ashley said.

"W-Who would've been watching you?" Maxine asked.

"Maybe it's a warning. I think someone… I think someone put this here to mess with us."

"No it has to be the ghost; it's trying to tell us the maniac killed Hannah and Beth!"

"I think it's this bastard, and he's… he's just trying to fuck with our heads." Chris hissed.

"Why would he set this up, Chris?" Ashley asked.

"He's trying to tell us he's going to come after us all too." Chris said. Suddenly the eyes of the 'Hannah' doll opened. "Yikes!" The two stood up and the top of the dollhouse opened. Ashley reached inside and grabbed a pink book.

"It's…It's Hannah's diary." Ashley said before she opened it.

"Should you be reading that?" Maxine whispered..

"…'everyone being together here on the mountain is gunna be so awesome cozy fires and hot tubs and OMG Mike… I am so… psyched to spend some time with him.' I can't read this! It's so sad, Chris." She said putting it back. There was a suddenly click. "What was that?"

"I think it was the door." Maxine guessed. They walked back to where they'd found the key. Ashley opened the door and screamed as something popped up in front of her face. Chris and Maxine ran through the door before it closed behind them.

"Goddamnit!" Chris said.

"Oh! Chirs! Max!" Ashley shouted. Chris pulled the door open.

"…nothing." He said.

"But you did see it, Chris. For real." Ashley said.

"I saw… something." He said. "But where'd it go?"

"There's nothing here." Maxine said as she looked around. The three headed through the room and down a hallway.

"Wait there's a whole 'nother room in here." Chris said. "It's mammoth."

"Guys, I don't know if I wanna keep going." Ashley said. "Where in the world are we now?"

"Are you kidding me?" Chris asked.

"Did you know this was here?" Ashley asked.

"This? This is like a whole 'nother hotel. I had no idea this was here." Chris said.

"I don't think I can take any more of this." Ashley whimpered.

"Yeah I'm about at my limit here too."

"All I wanted to do was forget last year ever happened…"

"To be honest I'm not sure what Hannah thought she was doing."

"Yeah well… you know how it is when you're crushing pretty hard on somebody…"

"Great, so you're basically saying that we put a vulnerable friend in a terrible situation and essentially caused her to run away and never be heard from again?"

"If it was you, don't you think you would have run away?" Ashley asked. "I mean who likes being made fun of?"

"People don't make fun of me." Chris said.

"To your face."

"What?"

"Chris we made her look so stupid in front of all her friends and the guy she liked." Ashley said. "I can't imagine doing anything worse to somebody." The three headed down a hallway that was in shambles. "Oh no…" Ashley said as she picked up a bracelet at the end of the hall.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"Sam's bracelet. And she _never_ takes this thing off."

"We gotta find her."

"Fast." Ashley agreed with a nod. The three headed towards some stairs and Ashley stopped as she shook her head. "You know what? No."

"Ash-"

"No! I've had enough! I'm not going down any further into this nightmare, Chris!"

"Ashley…"

"I understand, okay? I'm freaked out too. But if Sam's down there all alone with a maniac… and we leave?" Chris asked. "We're basically killing her ourselves."

"Goddamnit." Ashley moaned.

"Ashley, come on."

"Why are you always right?"

"I'm not always right."

"Well… when you're right, you're right."

"I don't want to be." Chris admitted. "I want to leave."

"No… we've got to find Sam." Ashley said. "Let's go." The three headed down the stairs and it seemed to get darker and darker.

"I really wish I had a flashlight." Maxine whispered.

"Just stay close to me." Ashley said.

"Doesn't really help when I can't see you." Maxine pointed out. Ashley held Maxine's wrist. "Thanks."

…

Ashley walked over to a package of fake newspapers.

"Hey…" Ashley said. "These… are these fake? Why would anyone make fake newspapers?"

"That's a really good question." Chris said. Maxine bit her lip.

"Chris… I'm gettin' a really weird feeling from all this…" Ashley said.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"I just can't shake the feeling that those fake newspapers have something to do with the guy who killed Josh."

"Like it's a… setup or something?" Chris asked. Maxine started to chew on her lip.

"Yeah…but I mean, now? It's just… it almost makes sense but it just feels like we're missing something…" Ashley said.

…

"How big is this place?" Maxine asked as she looked around and a few mannequins.

"A lot bigger than we thought." Chris said as they walked through a doorway into a tiled room. The door slammed closed behind them. Ashley walked forward and found a bunch of photos on the wall. Emily's eyes were crossed out in her picture.

"That's us." Ashley said.

"W-what is this, like a fucking hit list? Christ." Chris said.

"What happened to Emily?" Maxine asked as she pointed to her photo.

"Josh isn't crossed out." Ashley said.

"Maybe he hasn't been back here yet." Chris said.

"Let's hope." Ashley said. Chris turned and started to walk away. "Chris…" Ashley whispered. Chris glanced back and the two looked at Maxine. She had the tips of her fingers on the photo of Josh. The two exchanged sad glances before Chris kept walking.

"Oh crap- look at that." he said.

"What?" Maxine jogged to catch up with them to see they found a door with blood going under the bottom of it.

"Blood?" Ashley asked.

"Might be Sam's." Chris said. "Let me see if I can get this…" he managed to get it open but he struggled to keep it open. "Ungh… I got it but… ah damn this thing is heavy-"

"Be careful." Ashley said.

"You gotta come through…guys… I-I can't hold it… Ungh… come on…" Chris said. Ashley pointed in the other direction.

"Oh! Chris!"

"W-what?"

"I think I just saw Sam over there!"

"Ash…Ash are you sure?"

"I don't know, but come on. I think we should check it out."

"Well, I'm pretty sure whoever's bleeding came through here, okay? So we really gotta get moving like now!" Chris urged.

"Ashley, you go. I'll check it out." Maxine said.

"Are you sure?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, go, go." Maxine said lightly pushing Ashley to the door.

"Max, I'd feel better… if you stayed… with us." Chris said.

"I'll be fine, just go. I'll catch up." Maxine said before jogging into the other room.

"Max!" Chris said but the door slammed behind Maxine. She peeked through the boards and saw Josh in his suit and mask. Maxine smirked; she tiptoed around and went through double doors to get inside the room. Maxine slowly walked in and looked around. She cupped a hand around the side of her mouth to whisper.

"Jo-osh!" She let out a loud gasp as two arms wrapped around her waist and her back was pulled against something hard. She turned her head to see the psycho mask. Josh chuckled darkly through the mask.

"Scream for me." he purred. Maxine rolled her eyes as she tried to ignore the colour that rose to her cheeks. "Come on, Maxine, scream." Maxine took a deep breath before she screamed.

"Max?"

"Max!"

"Play dead." Josh said as he let her go. She sighed but got on the ground and pretended to be knocked out.

"Max! Oh god! Chris!"

"Max!"

"Is she-" Ashley gasped. Chris turned Maxine over and felt her breathing on his hand.

"She's alive." Chris said as he stood. Ashley crouched by Maxine.

"Oh, Max." Suddenly Josh grabbed Chris and put a gas mask on him. " _Chris! Oh Shit!"_ Ashley fumbled for her flashlight. She stood and faced Josh. "AHHH! NO! _Get back!_ " She screamed. "Stay the hell away from me!" Ashley shouted before she stabbed Josh in the shoulder with scissors she had found. Josh screamed in pain.

"Oh, no, nono, live and learn!" He shouted.

"What?" Ashley managed to scream before he punched her. As Ashley fell to the ground unconscious Maxine quickly got up.

"Live and learn." Josh muttered.

"Josh!" Maxine shouted. "You didn't have to hit her!"

"S-she- she stabbed me!" Josh shouted as he tore his mask off. "This fuckin' hurts!" He hissed as he gripped the scissors.

"She thought you were going to kill her." Maxine said. "Let's get them into position then we'll take care of it, okay?" she asked. Josh nodded.

…

"You'll have to take that off." Maxine said.

"You just wanna see me without a shirt on." Josh said with a look of mock shock.

"Of course, that's the reason." Maxine said as she rolled her eyes. "Now… I have to take the scissors out first." Josh swallowed as he nodded.

"Alright." He said. Maxine wrapped her hands around the scissors with one hand against his shoulder.

"Ready?"

"Just do it. No count down." Josh said as he closed his eyes and gripped the edge of the table he sat on. Maxine nodded and pulled. Josh's eyes widened. "Ah-Fuck!"

"I'm sorry." Maxine said with a grimace. She helped him pull down the top half of his suit.

"Damn." Josh hissed with his eyes shut tight as Maxine dabbed a paper towel with disinfectant on it on the wound.

"Sorry." Maxine said. Josh let out a sharp breath as he opened his eyes to look up at her and blinked

"What happened to your lip?"

"Huh?"

"It's bleeding."

"You just had a pair of scissors in your shoulder and you're worried about my lip?" she asked. Josh reached up and held her chin.

"What happened?"

"I was biting my lip." Maxine said with a shrug.

"Oh…oh do you want me to kiss is better?" he asked with a silly smirk. Maxine rolled her eyes. "Come on," he puckered his lips. "Wemme Kwis it bwetter." he said. Maxine tried not to smile.

"Stop it." She said as she lightly hit his other arm. Josh grinned and let out an almost giggle like sound.

"I didn't scare you too badly, did I?" he asked with a slight smirk. Maxine smiled slightly.

"I will admit that scream you played for Matt and Emily was pretty freaky." She said. Josh blinked.

"Scream? What… what scream?" Josh asked. "I-I didn't … I didn't play a scream outside." He shook his head. Maxine tilted her head.

"Y-you didn't… then what was it…"

"Must'a… been an animal or something…" Josh said. "You're okay though right?" Maxine nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said. "What about you?" Josh hissed in pain as Maxine started to stitch the wound. "Ah- sorry, sorry."

"It's alright." Josh said. "I'm fine. Just didn't expect Ashley to be armed with a… _fucking_ pair of scissors." he growled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see her grab them."

"It's not your fault." Josh said.

"There." Maxine said as she finished wrapping the wound.

"Hey my-" he chuckled. "Hey my eyes are up here." he said with a silly grin and the giggle like noise when he noticed her gaze had traveled to his chest. "So, you sounded _pretty_ heartbroken out there." Josh said as he continued to grin.

"Ashley was covered in blood. For a moment I thought something went wrong but then I remembered the pigs head Em, Matt and I found outside."

"Yep. Pig's blood." Josh said with a nod. "Well pig _everything_ really. I'll never look at bacon the same again."

"Gross." Maxine said. Josh chuckled.

"So you ready to be my sexy hostage?" he asked with a wink as he pulled the top part of his suit on. Maxine laughed as she tried to ignore her blush. Josh pulled his mask back on and grabbed Maxine around the waist with an 'evil' laugh. Maxine giggled as he held her against him. She let out a small squeak as he lifted her up with a hand on her ass.

"Josh, put me down." she laughed. "They're gunna be waking up soon." Josh took her hand and raised it up before he started to move around as if they were dancing while he hummed the music which, because of the mask, sounded distorted and eerie. Since he was only supporting her by her ass, she had to wrap her other arm around his neck to keep herself from falling backwards. "Josh." She said with a laugh. He dipped her which caused her to gasp and grip the back of his suit. He laughed as he lifted her upright again before he continued to hum and move around the room. "Josh you have to put me down."

"Aww.." he whined.

"Put me down." Maxine said with a smile. He gently lowered her. "Now get your hand off my ass." Josh chuckled and gave it a squeeze, which made Maxine slap his good shoulder, before he let go. He chuckled more as she shook her head. "You don't have to tie me up do you?"

"Not unless you want me to." He purred. Maxine could tell that he'd winked behind the mask.

"No thank you."

"Another time." He said. Maxine rolled her eyes. "I do however have to use this." He held up a roll of duct tape and twirled it on his finger.

"If you must." Maxine sighed.

"Oh, it looks like they're waking up." Josh sang as he walked over to the monitors. Maxine turned to see Ashley and Chris struggling in their seats. Josh turned on the sound.

"Are you kidding?" Maxine asked. " _Now_ they confess their feelings?" Josh hit a button and two saws above them started spinning which caused them to freak out even more.

"Oh god!" Chris shouted. Ashley screamed.

"No! Help, Chris!"

"Ashley- I'll get you out of this! I won't let you die!" Chris screamed. The saw stopped a few feet above their heads. Josh pressed a button and spoke into a microphone.

"Hello there my special little subjects." He said.

"I'm so scared, Chris."

"Aw shit." Chris said. "Don't be scared-"

"Oh, you should be, Ash, because here's the twists: Chris has made one fatal choice already today."

"Oh no… no…" Ashley cried.

"and now he must make another." Josh said. "Chris… you can take that gun in front of you and shoot Ashley, or you can shoot yourself. Whoever is left can live! The choice is yours." Maxine grabbed his sleeve and he turned to see her looking at him with wide eyes. He pressed the button again. "They're blanks, Max, don't worry." Chris shot up at the saws. Josh pressed the button again and laughed. "Don't be so silly, Chris." Chris didn't move for a moment but then put the gun under his chin. Maxine gasped and Josh turned to see her with a hand on her chest.

"He'd sacrifice himself for her." she said. "That's so romantic."

"Wait stop, you can't do it Chris, it should be me." Ashley pleaded. "You chose to save me before,"

"Oh fuck!" Chris said.

"let me choose this time… let me choose to save you." Ashley said. "If I do one last thing in my life let me do this!" she begged. "Chris, please. Oh god…" she cried. "No!" Chris pulled the trigger and the lights went out.

"Show time." Josh ripped a piece of tape off and gently placing it over Maxine's mouth before lightly tapping her mouth with his finger. Maxine let out a huff of a sigh through her noise and put her hands on her hips as she looked bored. Josh chuckled. "Now, be a good little hostage" he cooed. "and struggle." Maxine rolled her eyes before Josh turned her around and held her hands behind her back.

* * *

 **Longest chapter yet(mostly cause of the entire Max, Ash and Chris scene took forever). I added in the Josh and Maxine 'dancing' at last minute.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn, its characters or plot. I DO however own my OC, changes to the plot (that obviously aren't part of the game since there are technically diff. plot choices).**

 **xXBeautifullyRebelliousXx: Omg YES.**

 **Aplin: Awesome ship name.**

 **Meow426: Thank you and I know right? XD**

 **This is a long one, not quite as long as the last but still long. BIG HUGE THANK YOU to everyone for reviewing, following, favoriting and just reading this story ^_^  
**

* * *

The lights came on and Chris and Ashley lifted their heads to see they were both alive. Ashley saw Josh in his mask pulling along a restrained, crying, Maxine.

"Noo! No no no! Get away!" Ashley screamed.

"Max!" Chris tried to shot Josh but nothing happened. Josh held out the arm that wasn't holding Maxine.

"Oh Chris…" he said. "Oh Chris, Chris, Chris, Chris." Maxine pretended to struggle as Josh walked around the two.

"What the fuck?!" Chris looked at the gun.

"Oh you've heard of blanks before." Josh said. "I mean really?" he stopped and took his mask off with one had as his other let go of Maxine's wrists.

"Josh?" Chris asked. Maxine took the tape off her mouth and held out her arms.

"Tada!"

"Max?" Ashley gasped. Josh burst out laughing as he threw an arm around Maxine.

"Hahahahahaha!" Josh walked around the table with her again.

"Josh!" Maxine turned to see Sam and Mike had entered the room.

"Josh…" Mike said. "Max?"

"Oh, oh very good!" Josh said. Sam moved over to Ashley to set her free as Mike went to Chris. "Every one of you! Got my name! And after all you've been through! Good-good-good-good. I mean how does that feel? Right? How does it feel? Do you enjoy feeling terrorized? Humiliated? I mean, panicked. All those emotions that my sisters got to feel once one year ago! O-Only guess what, they didn't get to laugh it off! No! Nope! No no no! They're gone!"

"I don't know if you noticed this, Josh, but none of us are laughing." Mike said.

"Oh come, come- come- come- come. Why the long faces? Come on!" Josh said. "It's good to get the heart racing every now and then, right? And race they did, I mean, every one of you just pitter-pat, pitter-pat!" he slapped the back of his hand on his palm. "I hope you appreciated my little phantasmagorical, spectacle! I mean, no detail too small! No opportunity missed! It was such a delight to play the puppet master to all of your Pavlovian panic! And all that gore? I mean, gore, there was gore galore! Fake bodies… I mean, god that shit was expensive! And no retakes! Nope, nope, nope, only double takes! And who could forget our wonderful, beautiful actress-" he put his hands on Maxine's shoulders from behind her. "Maxine! Wasn't she amazing! Truly believable; she deserves an Emmy!" he laughed. "Oh you should have seen your faces. Hook line and sinker for every little stinker!"

"Josh… Max… Why are you doing this?" Sam asked.

"Don't even ask this squirrelly little runt. He's got no clue." Mike said. "He's out of this fucking tree."

"Well he's definitely off his meds." Chris said.

"What about you, Max? Why did you do this to us?" Ashley asked. "What did we do to you?! Why would you help him?!"

"It's nothing personal." Maxine said. "I just know what it feels like to lose people I love because someone thought it would be _funny_ to… play a _harmless_ prank." Maxine snapped. "Why wouldn't I help him." Josh looked at her before looking at his friends.

"Aw come on, you guys. Revenge is the _best_ medicine!" Josh said.

"You're done." Mike said.

"Mike, he's sick-" Chris said.

"What? Come on, you guys are all going to thank me when you guys become internet sensations!" Josh said.

"Wait, w-what…?"

"Oh you better believe this little puppy is going viral ladies and germs." Josh said. "I mean we got unrequited love. We got… we got blood! I don't think there's enough hard drives in China to count all the views we're gunna get, you guys."

"What are you talking about, you ass hat?" Mike asked. "Jessica _is fucking dead_!"

"What?" Josh asked. Maxine's eyes widened.

"Did you hear me?" Mike asked. "Jessica is dead and _you are gunna fucking pay you dick!_ " Maxine screamed as Mike hit Josh with a pistol.

"Josh!" she quickly checked his head. "Why would you do that?!"

"Jessica is dead because of this prick!" Mike spat as he got Chris and Ashley loose.

"We didn't do anything to her! Josh specifically sent two to the other cabin. We never went anywhere near it!

"Tie him up." Mike told Chris. Maxine stood and took a step back. "We're not tying you up. You're staying with the girls."

"Where are you gunna take him?"

"Just somewhere I can keep an eye on him."

"Just please don't hurt him." Maxine pleaded. "We didn't hurt Jess I swear. I don't know what happened to her but we have _nothing_ to do with it!"

"Why should I believe you?" Mike asked. "You apparently a wonderful actress." Maxine started to chew on her lip before she looked down at Josh who was being tied up by Chris.

"Why did you go along with this? We never did anything to you." Sam said. "How could you do this to people you've only just met."

"I-I..."

"It's cause she's in love with Josh." Mike said. "She has the same look... Hannah did." Maxine's face went red and she looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry. We never meant for anyone to actually hurt, I swear, we have no idea what happened to Jess." Maxine said. "Just… please don't hurt him." she said as she watched Chris pull Josh up.

"Bring her upstairs." Mike said to Sam. Sam nodded and took Maxine's arm.

* * *

"What did you do with Max? Where's Max?! Where is she?!" Josh shouted as Mike pushed him forward.

"She's fine. She's back at the lodge with the girls." Chris said.

"You really brain washed that girl didn't you?" Mike asked.

"What are you- what are you talking about?" Josh asked.

"Maxine would've done anything you asked of her. How'd you get her to go along with all this? How did you convince a nice girl like her to be cruel to people she doesn't even know?"

"S-she wanted to help me. I-I don't know why she went along with it but just leave her alone. All-all of this was _my_ idea; don't take it out on her. D-Don't blame her!"

"Relax." Chris said. "All the blame belongs to you."

"Where are we going?" Josh asked. "Where are you guys taking me?" Mike pushed Josh so he stumbled to the ground.

"Locking you up, _bro_." Mike said.

"What?!"

"So you can't do anything stupid before we call the police in the morning." Mike said.

"Come _on_! I didn't _do anything_ \- Ask Max!"

"Are you serious, bro?" Chris asked.

"You're a goddamned murderer is what you are." Mike said.

"I didn't do it, Michael please! Just listen to me, man! We- I did not hurt Jessica-" Josh said.

"You know what man? You need to shut up." Chris said.

* * *

"I don't get it, Max." Sam said as she paced in front of Maxine who sat on the couch hugging her legs.

"I mean, I get that you like Josh but why go so far as to torment people you don't even know?" Ashley asked.

"We didn't do anything to Jessica, I swear." Maxine said.

"What about _us_?" Sam asked. "I mean, we've never done _anything_ to hurt you."

"Josh told me about how you guys played that prank on Hannah." Maxine said as she looked at Ashley. "That stupid prank cost Josh his sisters. Two years ago these… punks decided it would hilarious to teepee my house and then set the toilet paper on fire." Sam stopped pacing. "I was homeschooled so I didn't have any friends… I lost my parents, my home… I almost died… everything was just taken away and I was left alone… until…" Maxine looked down.

"Do you take medication?" Sam asked. Maxine nodded.

"Just to help me sleep though." she said. "Otherwise I have nightmares.

"Did you know Josh had stopped taking his meds?" Sam asked. Maxine peeked up at her and nodded.

"It wasn't all ill intent. We…" she glanced at Ashley. "We were trying to get you to admit your feelings to each other."

" 'Traumatic event'…" Sam said shaking her head. The door opened and Chris came in.

"Mike's staying with Josh in the shed." He told the girls. "Max…" Maxine hid her face against her knees.

"Chris." Ashley said as she stood. She walked up to him before leading him away. Maxine picked up her head and she and Sam looked over at the two to see Ashley whispering to Chris. After a moment Chris' eyes widened and he looked at Maxine who hid her face again.

…

"Let me in! Let me _IN_!" Emily screamed as she pounded on the door.

"Is that-?" Ashley and Maxine got up.

"It's Em!" Sam said.

"Let her in! Quick!" Chris said as everyone rushed to the door. He pulled the door open and Emily fell in.

"Shut the door! Oh my god- shut the door!" Emily screamed as she backed herself away. Sam, Ashley and Maxine pulled her back and up.

"Em, are you alright?" Chris asked.

"I didn't think that I'd make it-" Emily said as the girls led her back to the couch.

"You were screaming bloody murder." Chris said.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"You look totally wiped-" Ashley said.

"There was something-" Emily said.

"Where's Matt?"

"Come sit down, sit down." Sam said.

"Something's out there-"

"Did you guys split up?" Ashley asked.

"A monster- it's a monster!" Emily said.

"Wait!" Chris said. "What are you talking about?"

"I said, there is something out there-!"

"Like what?" Ashley asked.

"Ash, relax. It was Josh, it was all Josh." Sam said.

"No no no no listen to me-" Emily said.

"We got him tied up, he can't hurt you." Sam said.

"NO it was _after me_. And it wasn't human-" Emily said. She turned to Maxine. "Max that scream we heard in the wood before!"

"That was just an animal, Em…" Maxine said shaking her head.

"Hold on…" Chris said. "Em, can you tell us exactly what happened?"

"I am trying to tell you." She said. "We were climbing up the tower and it- it fell. The whole tower just fell! Right into the mines-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, what mines?" Chris asked.

"There are these mine shafts all over, running under everything, when the tower fell we ended up down there."

"I don't understand, the tower fell?" Ashley asked.

"How'd it fall?" Sam asked.

"I-I was walking down there, in the mines, and it was dark and I found this pile and … there was Beth's head."

"Wait, what?!" Chris leaned back.

"Beth's head. I found it." Emily said.

"Oh my god!" Ashley said.

"What the fuck?" Chris asked.

"Are you serious?!" Sam asked.

"Yes I'm serious!" Emily said. "I think they fell down there."

"Jesus Christ." Chris said.

"But the worst part is I don't think Hannah died. Like from the fall, not right away…" Emily said as she held herself.

"What? What do you mean?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know… I feel like she was down there… like, starving to death… for weeks…when we were all up here looking for her… we had no idea!" Emily said.

"Oh god…" Maxine breathed as she put hand over her mouth.

"Jesus, that's… horrible…" Chris said.

"Listen. In… in the tower there was a radio and I-I got through to someone – but that was right when the tower collapsed!" Emily said. Mike came into the room and saw her.

"Em!" Emily stood and they hugged. "You made it!"

"Oh god, Mike-" Emily said. Maxine stood and put a hand on Mike's arm.

"Mike-"

"Yeah, yeah, barely." Chris said.

"What about Matt?"

"We're trying to figure that out." Ashley said.

"Mike did you just leave Josh out there on his own-?" Maxine tried to ask but was drowned out by the others.

"And there was this 'monster' that was chasing her…" Chris said.

"She's all messed up, guys" Matt said. "Emily? Hey, Em?" Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Whoa." Chris said.

"Who the fuck can that be?" Mike whispered.

"Josh?" Ashley and Maxine asked at the same time.

"Jess?" Chris asked.

"It's not Jess." Mike said.

"Sorry man… but who is it?"

"I don't know… we should check it out."

"I got your back." Chris said.

"Good." Mike said. The two headed to the door. Mike held up his pistol and Chris opened the door as a man kicked it in, disarmed Mike and closed the door behind him.

"Okay everybody just calm down." The stranger said. "Now just move over there." Chris and Mike went back to the girls. "Go on, move! Let me say what I came to say. I'm here to tell you what you're up against being back on this mountain." The girls and Chris sat down on the couch. "You should never have returned." He dropped a bag next to the fireplace. "I don't know why you did after what happened last year."

"You mean with Hannah and Beth?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, how could you know without being involved-" Chris asked.

"Or responsible- ?!" Sam asked.

"You hold onto your horses. I don't take kindly to you kids coming up here to my mountain." The stranger said.

"Your mountain?" Mike scoffed. "I'm sure the Washingtons would be very surprised to hear that."

"Hehheh. Well this mountain don't belong to me, it's true. But it don't belong to the Washingtons. This mountain belongs to the Wendigo."

"Who?" Chris asked.

"What's he talking about?" Sam asked.

"What's a Wendigo?" Mike asked.

"Let's hear him out." Sam said.

"Not like we have a choice." Mike said.

"Now I'm only going to tell you this once. It doesn't matter to me if you believe it or not." The stranger said. "I got reasons I want to… get it off my chest…"

"See? I told you!" Mike said. "He's guilty as shit! Guilty of something!" Sam 'shh'ed him.

"Mike shut up." Maxine said.

"There is a curse. That dwells in these mountains." The stranger said. "Should any man or woman resort to cannibalism in these woods the spirit of the Wendigo shall be unleashed."

"Oh Crap." Mike said.

"You're going to need to find somewhere safe." The stranger said.

"The basement might be okay…" Sam said.

"Okay. Get down there. All of you. And wait."

"What why? For how long?"

"Until dawn." Emily said.

"Guys… I ran off and left Josh when I heard screaming." Mike said. Maxine stood with wide eyes.

"Where did you leave him?" The stranger asked.

"In this shed…"

"Your friend will already be dead."

"No." Maxine said as she shook her head.

"No…" Chris said as he stood. "No he can't be… we were just with him!"

"A lot can happen quickly on this mountain." The stranger said.

"No. I'm gunna go get him." Chris said.

"Me too." Maxine said.

"No, Max, you're staying here. It's too dangerous."

"You can't go out there, Chris." Ashley said.

"I'm supposed to be his best friend and I-I let him down."

"No… he let you down, Chris- he let all of us down." Ashley said.

"I don't care. I'm going to get him."

"Then I'll go with you." The stranger said.

"I don't need your help." Chris said.

"Going alone is suicide."

"Fine."

"The rest of you, get down to the basement. Be safe. Don't go outside again until we're back." The stranger came to stand in front of Chris. "You don't seem to understand the magnitude of the situation."

"Well I'm going to get Josh, aren't I?"

"No, I'm going to get Josh. You're going to help me. Do you understand?"

"…uh… yeah… I think so."

"You need to follow me. and do everything I tell you." The stranger said before he turned and walked away. Chris went to follow when Maxine grabbed his sleeve.

"Chris please… be careful and bring him back." She said. He nodded.

"Get down to the basement."

* * *

"Max I think you should sit down." Sam said. Maxine glanced at her as she paced.

"Oh my god! Guys!" Emily said as Chris, Ashley and Mike came into the part of the basement where everyone else was. "Thank god."

"What took you so long?" Sam asked.

"It's not good up there right now-" Chris said.

"Understatement of the night." Mike said as he closed the metal fenced door behind them.

"Chris… Where's the flame thrower guy?"

"Ah… yeah… he uh…"

"He didn't make it?" Ashley asked.

"Oh no!" Emily said.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"The thing it… it tore him apart-! Right in front of me." Chris said.

"Oh god." Sam gasped. Chris looked over at Maxine. She was facing away from everyone and holding Josh's jacket to her chest.

"Max…"

"Alright." Mike said. "These all the doors?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." Sam said. Chris walked over to Maxine and put a hand on her arm. She tensed and Chris felt her shoulders start to tremble. Chris looked at Ashley who looked at him. She motioned to Maxine and Chris nodded before pulling Maxine into his arms. He rubbed her back as Maxine's shoulders started to shake.

"Are you sure?"

"What are you looking for?"

"Another way out."

"Mike… I really don't think that's a good idea. We should stay put, right here, until dawn. At least we're safe down here."

"Oh? Yeah? All wrapped up like a little present with a bow on top for that thing to tear us apart on Christmas morning?" Mike said.

"People will come for us. In the morning." Sam said.

"You don't sound so sure."

"That is what'll happen. Right Em?"

"Yeah… I mean…right?" Emily asked.

"Well you can wait." Mike said. "I'm leaving."

"Mike… there's no key for the cable car." Emily said.

"Josh." Mike said. "He's gotta have it."

"Josh?" Sam asked.

"One of his dirty little tricks." Mike said.

"Great." Sam said. "Great!"

"If that fucking thing got a hold of Josh… then… we're shit outta luck."

"I don't know, Mike… it's possible..." Emily said.

"What's possible?" Sam asked.

"It may have taken him down to the mines…"

"What?" Mike asked.

"I saw some horrible stuff down there… I think it's where that thing lives… and..." Emily turned and picked up a book. "huh…"

"Em?" Sam asked. "What?" she asked as she walked over.

"Fuck it." Mike said. "I'm gunna get that key. Right from that thing's goddamned bedroom and then I'm gunna get us all out of here."

"Em … what is all that?" Sam asked.

"It's that old guy's bag." Emily said.

"Is that a map?" Mike asked.

"The guy was prepared for anything." Sam said.

"Not quite." Mike said. Chris rubbed Maxine's back slowly.

"Max, I'm really sorry." Chris said. Maxine sniffled and wiped her eyes as she pulled back to look up at him.

"You and Ashley better stick together after this." she said. "Tell her exactly how you feel, make sure she knows."

"Max…" Chris felt his eyes watering. "You really cared about him…" Fresh tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"It's pathetic isn't it… I mean… I know he didn't see me in that way…he probably liked… Sam." Maxine said glancing over at Sam who was talking with Emily and Mike. Chris shook his head.

"No, Max… I don't – I don't know if- if telling you this will… make you feel any better but he was crazy about you." Chris said. Maxine scoffed. "I'm serious. When he first told me about you he said he'd met this great, amazing girl. We went on and on about you."

"He didn't tell you I was attractive or-"

"Of course he didn't. Why would he tell his single friend that the girl he likes is attractive?"

"Don't guys usually do that?"

"Not Josh. I mean sure he would've bragged about you if you were his girlfriend but since you weren't he didn't want the idea of stealing you away to enter anyone's head. You are cute and I know Josh thought so too." Chris said. "And yes he flirted with Sam but she was Hannah's best friend she was always over. They had no feelings for each other, just ask her." Maxine lowered her head.

"Em…" Ashley said. "Em, what is that…?"

"Huh?" Chris and Maxine turned to see everyone backing away from Emily.

"What is that?"

"Ash…"

"Em, oh my god oh my god oh my god! Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

"It's nothing, I just – it bit me, and-"

"It bit you? What bit you?"

"The ah… The Wendigo."

"The what?" Mike asked.

"It's nothing, really, it's not a big deal –"

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Shit." Mike hissed.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. Really." Emily said. "It's…it's not that bad."

"Em… if that thing bit you…" Mike said.

"I-I know what you're thinking. And I'm fine."

"Are you?"

"Yes!"

"Emily at least let us check it out." Sam said.

"Emily… if the Wendigo bit you… you could turn into one of those thing."

"Oh that's ridiculous." Sam said.

"He said it was from eating each other – remember he said that!" Ashley said.

"Wait is that how it worked?" Sam asked.

"Yes! It happens if it bit you, you're gunna turn into one of them then you're gunna turn on us. Oh my god oh my _god oh my god!"_

"He didn't say that!" Maxine said. "He said nothing about being bitten. He said if someone resorts to cannibalism and she hasn't eaten anyone!" Maxine said.

"We can't take that chance." Mike said. "You can't be down here with us."

" _What?_ "Emily asked.

" _Mike!_ " Sam said.

"You gotta go." Mike said.

"Are you kidding me?!" Emily asked.

"You're putting us _all_ in danger!"

"Like hell I am!"

"Emily… you can't stay here."

"Mike… just cool your head, okay? We don't know it works like that." Sam said. "Maybe it's just a bite."

"I've seen what these fuckers can do." Chris said. "I don't wanna see it again."

" _Chris_." Maxine said.

"What is this? Guys. What are you doing?" Emily asked.

"Door's right here." Mike said. "I am letting you do this voluntarily."

"Oh no you're just making yourself feel better about sending me to my death since you know there's a Wendigo out there ready to rip me to piece like it did with-"

" _Okay oh my god will you just go?!"_ Ashley shouted. " _Go! Get out of here!_ " Mike picked up his pistol and pointed it at Emily.

"Whoa!" Sam said.

"Mike!" Maxine shouted.

"…okay…" Emily said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa- Mike…" Sam said as she rushed over to him. "Calm down." Mike shook her off.

"You're gunna shoot me?" Emily asked as she backed up. "Mike..? Me?"

"This is the safe room, Em." Mike said.

"Please!" Emily moved up onto the desk, pulling her les to her chest.

"It is not safe as long as you're in it."

"No!"

"Not for us."

"Don-…Don't do this!"

"I'm really sorry." Mike said. Emily put up her arm to block her head. "Fuck… I can't do this." Mike said as he turned away.

"Oh my god." Emily breathed.

"You did the right thing." Sam said.

"I hope you did." Ashley said.

"Maybe… for now." Mike said. "Shit… fuck fuck. Keep an eye on her… if you see _anything_ weird… you guys know what to do."

"Yeah." Ashley said.

"No one leave." Mike said. "Okay? It's not safe out there." He put the pistol down on the table. "I'll be back soon." Mike said before he left. Maxine went to Emily who curled up on the table. Sam sat beside Chris. Emily leaned back and laid on the table. Maxine stood in front of her.

"I thought... that…that he was gunna help us." Emily said.

"Who the flame thrower dude?" Sam asked as Ashley picked up the stranger's journal.

"Now we don't have a chance…" Emily said. Ashley walked over to the other table and sat in a chair.

"No, guys, it just means we've got to be tough." Sam said. "We've gotta do this on our own."

"I don't know if I can." Emily said. Ashley started to look through the journal.

"This guy's a little OCD." She said. "There's a lot of history to this." Maxine walked over to her and looked over her shoulder. "This says that because the Windegos are… mutated from humans… when they hunt us they know how to perfectly mimic their prey."

"Ashley." Maxine said as she pointed to something on the page. She looked at Ashley with an almost glare like stare.

"Oh… oh no no no no no." Ashley said.

"What?" Sam asked. "What is it? What does it say?" she asked as she walked over.

"It says that…well… the bites…" Ashley started to lower her voice. "If it bites you it's not infectious. It doesn't do anything."

"Let me see that!" Sam said.

"Um, I'm sorry what did you say?" Emily asked as she got up.

"Em, it says you'll be okay…" Ashley said as she stood.

"It says what?"

"You're going to be fine." Sam said.

"Fine?! Mike almost shot me! Is that fine?!"

"He didn't shoot you-" Sam said.

"And this bitch almost let him!" Emily shouted as she pointed to Ashley.

"Hey! That's not fair, she was scared-"

"I'm the one who's scared." Emily said.

"I-I'm sorry… I'm sorry Emily." Ashley said. "I didn't know what was going to happen… none of us know!"

"There's- There's no excuse! There's no excuse for this!" Emily shouted as she turned and walked away from Ashley.

"Please, Emily, please just try to understand-"

"Understand the palm of my hand, bitch." Emily said before she slapped Ashley so hard she fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry." Ashley whimpered as she got up, moving away like a wounded animal. "I'm so so so so sorry."

"Shit." Sam said as she read the journal. "Shit-shit-shit. We're got to get to Mike like now!" Sam said before leaving the room. The other girls and Chris followed.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. Next one probably out tomorrow. Got some really cute stuff written out for chapter 12 and 13.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn, its characters or plot. I DO however own my OC, changes to the plot (that obviously aren't part of the game since there are technically diff. plot choices).**

 **So I'm watching the Night at the Museum movies cause I remembered Rami Malek is in it. It's like Josh with an accent. =D**

 **Aplin: Lol I actually forgot that Mike put it down. I thought he brought it with him.**

 **BIG THANK YOU to all reviewers, favs, and followers. It means SO much to know I'm doing this right and you all actually enjoy reading this story. I'm so happy that I'm able to make something so many people like. I'm also** ** _very_** **glad the number of Until Dawn stories is increasing.**

 **You guys should also go check out Connie Hooper's story "A Choice With No Regrets"!**

 **This chapter will end the game events. After this chapter it's all original scenes. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Sam, Ashley, Maxine, Emily and Chris were walking through the basement. Sam had a flashlight attached to a headband, Ashley had a normal flashlight and Chris had a larger flashlight. Maxine had put on Josh's jacket and she continued to hold herself as she followed the others.

"Come on guys! Hurry up! We gotta find Mike." Sam said. "Come on."

"Hey…" Chris said leaning against the wall. "ahhh… I'm kinda gimping out here, guys…" Ashley walked up to him as Emily walked past her. "I think maybe you should go on without me."

"Oh god, Chris. Are you gunna be okay?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, yeah! Just go on…" he said waving an arm. "I… I can't keep up with you macho ladies…"

"Oh god Chris just stop it, okay?"

"Listen, just… just go on ahead, okay? You gotta warn Mike. I'll be right behind you…" Chris sat down against the wall. "I'm just gunna take a breather."

"…alright…" Ashley said. She started to follow the others but stopped and went back to Chris. "No. Chris. We are not leaving you. We're sticking together. Mike will just have to wait." Chris got up with a sigh.

…

The two were slower than the rest of the group but eventually caught back up. Sam tried to open the door to the sanatorium.

"Oh shit. Mike must have locked it behind him. _Crap!_ There's gotta be another way in." Sam said.

"Wait." Ashley said. "Hey. What about this?" she gestured down to a sewer grate.

"Oh…huh." Sam ran back over to the others.

"I mean, should… should we try it?"

"Well it's not like we got a whole lot of choices here…" Sam said. Ashley grabbed a nearby pipe and lifted the grate cover. "Okay… ugh!" She and Sam moved it over. "Okay this is maybe the last place I'd wanna be right now."

"This was your idea." Maxine pointed out.

"So who's going first?" Sam asked. Ashley chuckled.

"After you." Emily said.

"Might as well get it over with." Maxine said. She sat down at the edge and reached across for the ladder as she slid off the edge. Sam followed after her.

"Not so bad." Sam said. "You think this is the tunnel to the sanatorium?"

"Of course it is. Where else would it go?" Ashley asked. Emily followed after Sam. "Chris. I know you're hurt but you gotta move it, alright?"

"I'm tryin', Ash…" Chris said as he got down.

"Hey… um…" Ashley stopped at the top of the ladder. "hey we should close this, right?"

"Huh?" Sam looked up at her.

"I mean what if something's following us?"

"Yes, fine. Close it." Sam said. "But we gotta keep moving. Can you just catch up? Please?" Sam said as the group continued on.

"Yeah." Ashley called back.

…

The group ran into Ashley.

"How'd you get in front of us?" Maxine asked.

"Oh my god I am so glad to see you." Ashley said.

"Glad you're safe." Sam said.

"Look… look there!" Ashley said as she pointed to a broken ladder.

"Wow great." Sam said.

"The ladder's toast we're never going to make it up there!"

"No no no, I think I can… I think I can do it. It's like… a rock wall." Sam said. "I'm gunna keep going… you should head back to the lodge I've gotta get Mike."

"I'm coming with you." Maxine said as she followed Sam.

"Have you ever climbed a rock wall before?" Sam asked.

"Yeah… during gym."

"Good luck!" Ashley called as she and the others left.

"I'll just watch what you do." Maxine said.

"… alright, be careful. If you feel like you can't do it, climb back down and catch up with the others." Sam said.

"I'll be fine." Maxine said. Sam nodded and started to climb. She climb about seven feet before she jumped to an outcrop. "Right because I can do that." Maxine muttered to herself. She quickly examined the wall and picked out her own path before she started climbing. Sam reached the top with a grunt.

"I beat you." Sam said. "I fuckin' beat you."

"You talking to me or the wall?" Maxine grunted as her foot slipped and she got a scrape on her leg that tore her leggings.

"The wall." Sam said. "You're almost there." She said. "…almost there." She reached down to pull Maxine up. "There. You did it."

"That's my workout for the year." Maxine panted. She looked down at the new rips and tears in her leggings. "I'm never wearing these again." She sighed.

"Come on, let's go." They walked forward a bit and turned left before dropping down.

"Man I wish I had a flashlight." Maxine whispered.

"Just stay close to me." Sam said as they walked. "Hello?" she called.

"Is it really the best idea to shout in here?" Maxine whispered.

"You're right, my bad." Sam said. "Help me with this door." she said as the two walked up the fence gate. They tried to pull it open but it wouldn't budge.

"We can use this." Maxine said handing Sam a shovel she picked up.

"Come on, come on you can do it." Sam said as she put the shovel between the gate and the fence. "Push it." Both girls pushed until the door flew open. They walked only a few feet towards another door when Mike burst in.

"Goddamnit! Say out there!" he shouted as he tried to close the door on a semi-burning wendigo.

"Mike!" Sam screamed.

"Oh god!" Maxine yelled.

"Holy shit!" The Wendigo jumped on Mike who was on the ground. "Hey! Fatty! Over here!" Sam shouted before she hit it with the shovel twice with the second hit knocking off the Wendigo's head. Mike quickly got up and closed the door and locked it by putting a sawed off shotgun in the way.

"Whoa. You alright?" Mike asked looking between the two girls.

"Uhh, define 'alright'." Sam said.

"Alive, for a start." Mike said.

"Yeah. Yeah, alive's good!"

"The hell are you two doing here, anyway?" Mike asked.

"We were gunna warn you about the Wendigos." Sam said.

"I think I got it." Mike said.

"Yeah…"

"Let's find a way down to where this fucker lives."

* * *

"I was not prepared for how ugly that thing would be up close." Sam said as she and Maxine followed Mike.

"Yeah… so I noticed something kind of weird about it…" Mike said.

"Uh…what?"

"The Wendigo- it had a scar."

"So?"

"I've seen it before."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw these old pictures of some guy with that same scar- and he was transforming into a Wendigo."

"You're kidding."

"It was one of the miners who'd been trapped, back in the 50s… the cave in." Mike said. "Which means that thing is 80 years old. At least."

"Spunky for an old timer." Sam said.

"They cleaned the place out…" Mike said. "Killed a lot of people."

"They? You mean there're more of them?"

"Oh yeah."

"How many?"

"Too many."

"I don't know if that's more comforting than an actual number." Maxine muttered.

"I think we're close." Sam said. "To the lair."

"How can you tell?" Mike asked.

"I don't know… I just… feel really terrible all of a sudden."

"Ditto." Mike said. The three entered a large cavern with a lake.

"I really don't wanna go in there…"

"There's no other way through." Mike said.

"Well, why don't we take a look around first? I'd rather not get hypothermia." Maxine said. The three walked around the water to the left.

"Mike… is that what I think it is?" Sam asked.

"Shit… looks like a grave." Mike said. Sam walked over and picked something up.

"Oh god… Mike." Sam said as she turned to show the two. "This is Beth's. This is her watch."

"What? Let me see."

"Look, there was a cross here." Sam pointed.

"So this is where she was buried."

"Meaning… Hannah was still alive like Emily thought." Maxine said. "She buried her sister."

"But… who dug her up?" Sam asked.

"Let's keep moving." Mike said. Sam put the watch in her pocket. The three headed back to the water.

"Fine. I'm going in." Sam said as the three sat on the edge. Mike jumped in and let out a breath.

"Come on, it's okay." He said.

"You sure…?"

"I'm not dead yet."

"Famous last words." Sam said before dropping in. "Brrrrrr. It is freezing. I can't feel my fingers."

"Holy shit." Mike said. Maxine grimaced but slid off into the water, she lifted Josh's jacket so it didn't get wet.

"Ack-! My legs are already numb." She gasped. Sam noticed Mike sinking in a bit.

"Wait a minute. I thought you'd reached the deepest part?" she asked.

"Well I didn't say that I said… it was okay, meaning like there weren't any sharks or anything in here."

"Sharks? Great! Thank you."

"I'd love to meet a shark that would live in this water." Maxine breathed.

"Pretty sure you wouldn't." Sam said.

"Yeah I-I know I meant… ya know behind the glass of a tank or something." Maxine said. "Hey there's another area over here." Maxine said as she made her way over. She climbed out of the water and shivered as the other two got out. They walked over to an open journal.

"Oh shit. This looks like Hannah's writing." Mike said. Sam turned a few pages.

"'I'm sorry, Beth… I have no choice.'" Sam read. "'it's the only way I can survive any more. If someone finds this, I'm sorry. I had to… I had no other choice.'"

"What does it mean…Jesus…" Mike said. Sam turned the page and the writing became bigger. On the next page the writing devolved into scrawls but the word hunger would be read. Sam stood shaking her head.

"Oh god… it makes sense… I think Hannah dug up Beth. It was Hannah!"

"No that's-" Mike shook his head. "That's ridiculous-"

"Michael… Michael, it has to be." Sam said. "It's the only thing that makes sense- Beth died in the fall-"

"So what… what does that mean-"

"So Hannah must have buried her."

"Goddamnit… god-damn it."

"Hannah was down here… for…"

"I don't believe any of this-!"

"She would have been starving… she would have been desperate-"

"Fuck!"

"We need to find Josh." Sam said. "Right now." The three headed back into the water and waded to the other side.

"It's getting deeper." Mike said as they neared the edge.

"Yeah, uhm…"

"Okay okay… Hey, it's sloping up again. We're gunna make it."

"Oh my god, don't jinx it!" Sam hissed. They three climbed out of the water.

"Come on, come on, we made it." Mike said. Sam walked up to a door and pulled the handle down. The door burst open and water flooded out knocking the three down. Maxine opened her eyes and gasped as she was face to face with the head of the stranger. She screamed and scrambled to get up and away from it. Mike pulled her up and held her by her arms. "Oh whoa whoa… Jesus… jee…" The three were breathing heavily as they went through the door.

"You see that…?" Sam asked as she looked up at the body of the stranger on a hook as well as a few others.

"Yeah…" Mike said.

"…bodies…"

"Yeah. Yeah, a lot of them."

"Oh…"

"Oh my god…"

"Nooo…!"

"I'm gunna be sick." Mike moaned. They turned away from the bodies. Mike turned towards a wall that was a bunch of boards. "Wait wait wait! Hold on…hold on… I think I saw something…" The three looked through the boards. Maxine gasped.

"No… no no… no no no… I don't… I don't take orders from you…"

"Josh!" Maxine gasped. Mike pushed open the door to the area Josh was in and they ran in.

"I don't take orders from you; you can't tell me what to do…" Josh moaned.

"Hey…" Mike said. "Hey Josh!"

"You can't tell me what to do anymore!" he cried.

"Josh? Buddy?"

"You can't tell me what to do!" He cried as he held his head. "Okay…okay… I trust you… I trust you…" he said. "I trust you…"

"What's the matter with him Mike?" Sam asked.

"He's tripping or something." Mike said before he slapped Josh. "Josh!"

"M-Mike?" Josh asked. Mike grabbed Josh's shoulders.

"Josh… hey man-"

"Don't- Don't h-hit me, p-please-"

"Well you were deep in it, man. Full mental jacket." Mike said.

"We didn't think we'd get you back." Sam said.

"Josh!" Maxine gasped and threw her arms around his neck.

"M-M-Max?" his eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Max!...Max…oh…"

"I thought you were dead!" she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Josh…" Sam said. "Hannah was down here for… weeks… a month?! She dug Beth up!"

"Sam…" Mike said.

"Mike…"

"Let's just get the fuck out of here." Mike said.

"Okay, Josh do you have the key for the cable car?" Sam asked.

"Uh…Y-yeah… here." Josh reached into his pocket and handed it to her.

"Oh good." Sam said. Maxine took her arms from around him and took a step back but still kept her hands on his arms.

"M-Max, you…" Josh put a hand on her cheek and ended up smudging the dirt and blood. "you're soaked." Josh said as he finally seemed to noticed. "I-It's freezing down here." He fumbled to zip her jacket before he quickly pulled her back into his arms in an attempt to warm her. Sam walked towards one side of the room where light was shining.

"See that over there?" Sam asked as she pointed. "That means there's a direct way out. C'mon."

"There's no way Josh is gunna make it up there." Mike said.

"Okay. If you help me up I can go back to tell the others we're okay." Sam said.

"Yeah… Yeah good." Mike said.

"You bring Josh back the way we came and we'll all meet at the lodge." Sam said. "Max, you coming with me?" Josh tightened his hold on Maxine as she shook her head.

"I'm not leaving him." she said. Sam nodded.

"Be careful." Mike said as he helped Sam up.

"You too." Sam said before she started to climb.

"Alright let's go you fucked up son of a bitch." Mike said. Josh kept an arm around Maxine, and she him, as they followed Mike.

"You didn't… you didn't have to hit me so much, man." Josh said.

"Ah, yeah… I'm sorry about before, man. I-I thought you killed Jess…" Mike said. "I was wrong." The three re-entered the room with the hanging bodies.

"No… no!" Josh said. Maxine looked up at him.

"How's your shoulder?" she asked as she tried to distract him.

"F-Fine… fine… it's fine…" he said as he nodded. He started to mumble to himself. "I know… I know I know I know… okay." He breathed. "H-How are you doing?" Josh asked as he looked down at her.

"I'm fine." Maxine whispered with a smile.

"Y-You're bleeding…" he touched her forehead.

"Huh?" Maxine reached up and touched the left side of her forehead and pulled back to find blood. "I must have hit my hand when I fell…"

"You- are you okay?" Josh stopped and turned to face her. "I didn't want – I didn't want you to get hurt." he moaned. "I didn't want anyone to get hurt…" Maxine reached up and held his face gently.

"I'm fine, Josh, if finding you alive means getting hurt, I would do it all again." She whispered. Josh closed his eyes as put his hands over hers. Mike dropped back into the water and started heading back. Josh frowned deeply at the water but as Maxine sat down on the edge he followed. They dropped into the water and Josh put his arm back around Maxine as he shivered. As Mike got to the center he suddenly freaked out.

"Oh fu-!" he shouted as he fell into the water. Josh immediately pushed Maxine behind him and held out his arm as the Wendigo swam towards them. It popped out and screamed.

"NO you're not real!" Josh screamed. "No, you're not…" Josh noticed the tattoo on the Wendigo's shoulder as it grabbed his shirt. "Hannah!"

"Josh, I love you!" Maxine screamed. The Wendigo's head snapped to look in her direction, still keeping a hold on Josh's shirt.

"W-What?" he gasped.

"I can't die without having told you!" she sobbed. "I'm in love with you." She whimpered.

"M-Max…" The Wendigo's head snapped back to look at Josh. "Max I-…" The Wendigo screamed in Josh's face. "I love you too!" he screamed as he turned his head away from the Wendigo with his eyes shut tight. "I love you too…" he sobbed. "I should've asked you out before but I was afraid- I was afraid you didn't like me like that…" The Wendigo screamed in Josh's face as it lifted him up. "O-Oh god! Max, run!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Max screamed. The Wendigo looked at her then back to Josh before it dropped Josh in the water. Max rushed to help him up as he coughed out water. The Wendigo screamed long and hard in both their faces as they held each other before it ran off.

"Oh g- oh god…" Josh pulled Max to him and held her tightly. "Oh Max, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry all of this happened…" he sobbed as he put his forehead to hers.

"Josh…" Maxine cried. He kissed the top of her head.

"Hey." Mike whisper-yelled. "You can be happy to be alive after we get out of here. Let's go."

"Where were you?" Maxine asked.

"Can we just get out of here?" he asked. Maxine nodded. The three continued through the water and climbed out.

"You're gunna get sick…" Josh said as he looked Maxine up and down.

"Getting sick is the least of our problems." she said.

"We gotta move." Mike said.

"Okay." Maxine said.

"You're not leaving my side." Josh said as he put his arm around her.

"Promise?" Maxine asked as she looked up at him.

"It's a fucking oath." Josh said as he looked in her eyes.

"Come on." Mike said.

* * *

"There's Sam!" Maxine said as she pointed at the girl who was calling for someone to let her into the lodge. The three ran up to her.

"Sam-" Mike said. She turned around and jumped.

"Ah! Shit, Mike!" Sam said. "Oh gosh you guys look terrible-"

"Gonna look worse if we stay out here." He said. "Come on!" Sam picked up a rock and smashed the glass of the door. She reached in and opened it.

"Okay…" Sam said. Mike closed the door behind them. Sam walked over to the light switch and turned on the lights. Mike immediately turned them off.

"Not good."

"What do you think we should do?" Sam asked.

"We should check the basement…" Mike said. "Might be someone left down there…" The group headed downstairs and into the cinema room.

"How do you rate our chances of survival?" Sam asked.

"I'm trying not to think about it." Mike said. As the three approached the door they hurt running and saw the other trio.

"Go! Run!" Ashley shouted. Chris ran out first.

"Go! Go! Go!" He shouted.

"Go! We gotta go!" Emily screamed as she ran out next, pushing Ashley against the door. Ashley easily recovered and ran out as well.

"Run!" Mike shouted before he, Josh and Maxine ran after them while Sam locked the door. Maxine and Josh were holding hand as they ran up the stairs; he saw the Wendigo first. Josh quickly pulled Maxine against his chest and put a hand on hers to stop her. He put his lips against her ear.

"D-don't… move…" he whispered. With his hand on her chest he could feel her heart racing as she saw the Wendigo on the hanging sculpture. Maxine closed her eyes as Josh gave her hand a squeeze. Sam ran up the stairs but before she saw everyone wasn't moving she ran out and stopped closest to Mike.

"Don't… move…" Mike whispered to her. "Don't fucking move a muscle…" Two more Wendigo climbed up out of the basement. The one on the sculpture, Hannah, climbed down and faced one of them. It lunged at her but she threw it against the stairs, breaking them, then at the fireplace. The Wendigo's body hit the fireplace and knocked into the gas pipe. Gas started leaking into the air. Mike saw it then noticed a light on the other side of the room. He looked back at the pipe then slowly turned his head around to look at the light switch next to the door. Mike silently looked at Sam to convey his plan. She nodded ever so slightly. Mike slowly moved towards the light. Two of the Wendigo's attacked each other. The larger, Hannah, slammed the other's head on the ground before she picked it up and pulled its head right off. Sam took a step back and the floor behind her creaked. The Wendigo screamed and turned towards her. It took a few steps towards her. Mike reached the light and broke the light bulb. Chris managed to run out the door. The Wendigo, having heard the light bulb break, turned to Mike.

"Hey!" Sam shouted. The Wendigo screamed and moved towards her. Maxine could hear Emily move behind her and Josh as she managed to escape. In front of them Ashley was backing up slowly.

"Come on Max." Josh whispered before he started to back up. "We're g-gunna be okay… almost there…" he gave her hand a squeeze as he slowly looked behind them. Josh took his hand from Max's chest and he turned to run, pulling her with him. They ran outside where Chris and Emily were waiting.

"Josh…" Maxine wrapped her arms around his neck and held him.

"You're alive… you're safe… you're okay…" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Maxine pulled back slightly and kissed him.

"I-I thought I would never get the chance to do tha-" she was cut off as he put a hand on the back of her head and kissed her deeply. Ashley ran out of the lodge and immediately ran to Chris who followed Josh's example by scooping her into his arms and kissing her. A few moments later Mike ran out.

"Where's Sam?" Emily whispered. Everyone looked back at the lodge in time to see Sam running out.

"Get down!" Mike shouted. Everyone hit the ground as Sam hit he light switch on her way out and the whole lodge exploded sending Sam flying.

"Is everyone okay?!" Mike called as he got up. He looked up as he saw a helicopter.

"Oh thank god!" Emily shouted.

"Everyone move so it can land!" Mike called out. Josh got up from beside Max.

"Max- Max?" he looked down at her. She was staring at the lodge, her hands on her head. "M-Max? Max!" He crouched in front of her. Her eyes were wide as she stared right through him. Her chest was moving up and down rapidly. "H-Help! Guys help me! She-she-she's not-… Max!"

"What's wrong?!" Mike shouted as he ran over.

"I-I-I don't- I don't know! I don't know!"

"She's hyperventilating!" Ashley shouted. Emily looked from Maxine to the lodge as it burned. Her eyes widened and she ran over to the girl.

"She's going into shock!" Sam shouted.

"The fire must have triggered her PTSD." Emily said. Everyone looked at her. "She told me she almost died in a fire that killed her parents!" Josh's eyes widened.

"Max!" he shouted. "M-Max snap out of it!" he was starting to cry as Max's breathing became more erratic.

"Slow breaths, Max, slow breaths." Sam said as she tried to calm her. The helicopter soon landed.

"Is anyone hurt?" someone called as they jumped out and ran over. The man's eyes widened at the state of the group.

"Please help her!" Josh shouted.

"Everyone get in the chopper." The man said. Everyone ran over to the helicopter. Josh didn't move. "Sir-"

"I'm not leaving her." Josh said. The man nodded and turned to Max.

"Ma'am." The man kneeled next to Max. "I need you to slow your breathing. Breath through your nose." Max grabbed at her throat as she struggled to breathe.

"We- we need to get her away from the fire." Josh said. "She… she has PTSD." The man nodded and lifted Max up. Her head fell back as she finally passed out.

* * *

"Your parents own the lodge?"

"Where's… where's Max?"

"Your friends say you invited everyone back. They're saying some pretty… bad things."

"Is she okay? Can- Can I see her?"

"Your friend is fine. Why did you subject your friends to all of this?"

"I want- I-I want to see her."

"You can see her after. I need you to answer my questions."

"P-Please let me see her…"

* * *

 **I hope the whole 'i love you' thing wasn't too bad. I mean they thought they were about to die soo... What did you guys think of it?**

 **Story continues after the game like I said BUT chapters are gunna be shorter again since it's all original scenes (I'll try to make them as long as I can). I really like writing this and I don't want to stop. I enjoy writing the characters. I'm gunna try to think of as much content that I can for post-game events.**

 **I do have an alternate ending that was originally going to be the ending to the story but I changed it to this one so I could keep the story going. I may or may not post that one next. It's short so I'll probably upload it with another chapter.**

 **Oh and the one chapter every day is probably going to change to 1-3 a week unless I can write a lot of chapters. Hope everyone has enjoyed so far. Next chapter will be out tomorrow… or maybe Monday. What do you guys think?**


	11. Alternate Ending

**This was my original idea for how the story was going to end but you all liked Josh and Max so much I changed it to what it was in the last chapter.** ** _This is an alternate ending but it's separate from the main story._** **In my opinion this is horrible so feel free to skip it. I just thought I would post it though.**

 **EVEN THOUGH THIS IS AN ALTERNATE ENDING THE STORY GOES ON. I'm posting another chapter in a few hours don't worry.**

* * *

Josh stood with a groan as he looked around the cave he'd been dropped into. He looked up to see the opening above him. He wrapped his arms around himself as he began to walk around. Something shined in what little light there was. Josh walked over to investigate. It looked like a little gold heart but the minute he saw what it was on he fell back.

"Ah! No!" he shouted. The heart locket was on scraps of dark blue fabric that covered a skeleton. "No… NO!" he stood and saw scraps of black and red. "No… no no no no no…" he moaned. "Max! How did- how could- when –when..."

"Josh…" Josh whirled around to see Maxine in her normal clothes.

"You… you're not… you're dead." He looked between her and her remains. "You're a-a ghost… How…"Josh shook his head. "You're not real!" Maxine shook her head.

"No Josh-!"

"You're not real! You're not-!"

"No!" Maxine cried. "I am!"

"You don't exist! No!" He screamed.

"Josh-!" Maxine reached out to touch him and her hand went through him. "No…" Josh stared at her as she stared at her own hands, shaking her head. "No…" Josh took a few steps back as Maxine fell to her knees. "NOOO!" She screamed. "Nooo…" she sobbed. Mike and Sam ran into the room. Josh stared as they ran right through Maxine who was hugging herself on the ground.

"Josh!" Mike slapped Josh in the face.

"Don't- Don't h-hit me, p-please." Josh said. Maxine stood and tried to touch Sam and Mike but went right through them.

"No… Look at me!" She screamed in Mike's face before turning to Sam. " _Please!_ "

"Well you were deep in it, man. Full mental jacket." Mike said not even phased by the screaming girl in front of them.

"We didn't think we'd get you back." Sam said.

"Where's Max?" Josh asked as he stared at the sobbing girl.

"She went back with the others." Sam said. Josh nodded and watched Maxine crumble to the ground. She was becoming more and more see through by the minute. "Josh…" Sam said. "Hannah was down here for… weeks… a month?! She dug Beth up!"

"Sam…" Mike said.

"Mike…"

"Let's just get the fuck out of here." Mike said.

"Okay, Josh do you have the key for the cable car?" Sam asked.

"Uh…Y-yeah… here." Josh reached into his pocket and handed it to her.

"Oh good." Sam said. She walked towards one side of the room where light was shining. "See that over there?" Sam asked as she pointed. "That means there's a direct way out. C'mon."

"There's no way Josh is gunna make it up there." Mike said.

"Okay. If you help me up I can go back to tell the others we're okay." Sam said.

"Yeah… Yeah good." Mike said.

"You bring Josh back the way we came and we'll all meet at the lodge." Sam said.

"Be careful." Mike said as he helped Sam up.

"You too." Sam said before she started to climb.

"Alright let's go you fucked up son of a bitch." Mike said.

"You didn't… you didn't have to hit me so much, man." Josh said.

"Ah, yeah… I'm sorry about before, man. I-I thought you killed Jess…" Mike said. "I was wrong."

Mike dropped back into the water and started heading back. Josh frowned deeply at the water he followed. As Mike got to the center he suddenly freaked out.

"Oh fu-!" he shouted as he fell into the water. The Wendigo swam towards Josh and popped out out of the water to scream in his face.

"NO you're not real!" Josh screamed. "No, you're not…" Josh noticed the tattoo on the Wendigo's shoulder as it grabbed his shirt. "Hannah!" she screamed in his face before she dragged him away. "Nooo! Nooo!"

* * *

Hannah left Josh in a cave before she ran off. Josh wrapped his arms around himself and rocked back and forth on the ground.

"When you're sisters went missing…" Josh looked up to see Maxine, she was barely visible but was slowly fading back to semi-see-through . "you were so afraid of being alone-"

"So I-I-I imagined you-"

"No, I existed!" Maxine said. "I… my spirit… became attached to you. One minute it was just… nothingness and the next I'm sitting in a waiting room in front of a chess board. No one could see me or hear me. I figured out pretty quickly what I was." Josh's eyebrows came together.

"But I could see you."

"Not at first." Maxine said shaking her head. "You didn't see me for months." Josh's eyes widened. "I thought no one ever would. The moment you moved that pawn I knew that I was connected to you. That you were the reason I was stuck here."

"But… my- my- my friends could see you too." Josh said as he stood.

"Because you told them about me. They believed I was a living person… _you_ believed I was a living person."

"What else was I supposed to think?" Josh asked as he ran a hand through his hair. "That's why you're always so cold… h-how do you explain the fact that you-your phone worked. How could I t-t-text the phone of a dead chick!" Maxine flinched. "I-I didn't mean-"

"It's all you." Maxine said. Josh blinked. "In your mind I was a normal girl who would have a phone. Any assumption you had about me… happened."

"That's why…" Josh blinked and suddenly Maxine's clothes changed from her normal attire to the sweater dress she had been wearing.

"That's why I'm wearing this." Maxine said. "It's something you thought I would wear."

"If I can control these things… and you're not a hallucination… how…" Josh put his hands on his head.

"It's the connection." She said. Josh looked over at her. "I know it… sounds dumb but… I am connected to you, your mind. That's why…" Maxine looked down. "That's why Sam and Mike couldn't see me before… you were rejecting the idea that I was real…" she said as she sat on the ground, pulling her legs to her chest.

"Max…" Josh took a step towards her.

"I'll only exist in this way if you still need me… accept me. The moment you forget about me or… I'll cease to exist. It'll go back to nothingness… I'll just be… alone." She whispered. Josh fell to his knees and put his arms around her.

"You'll never be alone."

* * *

 **Now I know that was horrible but that's why I changed the ending. So yeah XxAsuraXxJinchuurikiXx got it right. Max was originally supposed to be dead and connected to Josh since he fears isolation. In this alternate ending the fire was made up because she died from falling into the caves. Her reason for being there is that she was hiking with friends or something I abandoned thinking of it since I had the new ending. That's why she wore the same thing every day and was unnaturally cold and all that.**

 **I'm going to post the next chapter in a few hours but Idk when the next one will come out cause I'll need more time to write.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn, its characters or plot. I DO however own my OC, changes to the plot (that obviously aren't part of the game since there are technically diff. plot choices).**

 **Below responses are for reviews on chapter 9.**

 **Guest: Yeah I know, I could've added more Max interaction with everything else during that chapter but I was so focused on getting it out.**

 **DimensionTraveller &Aplin: Yep yep the 'I love you' scene ****_was_** **cheesy but I was going for a thing where Hannah 1) recognized Josh (she never met Max) and 2) since she understood when Josh called out "Hannah" I figured she'd understand anything else anyone said. She empathizes with Max for loving Josh since Hannah liked/loved Mike. I know it was a stupid way to deal with the situation but if you were about to die and you hadn't told the person you love that you loved them you would tell them wouldn't you? It just so happened that in this case it saved them. (That's also why Hannah screamed in Josh's face after Max told him it was her way of saying 'you better respond to that'.)**

 **I mean in the game if Hannah and Josh recognize each other she takes him away and I always thought it was because she wanted him with her (otherwise she would've let him go since he's her brother) but in this case she couldn't take Josh away from Max… it worked in my head I'm really sorry it was so bad v.v I hope you guys like the original chapters though.**

 **Note about the Alt. Ending Max is not actually dead in the story just the alternate ending.**

* * *

After everyone was questioned at the police station they were all sent to a local hospital where their families were notified. Per request everyone was placed in rooms close to each other. It was two to a room, Sam and Ashley, Matt and Chris, Emily and Maxine, Josh was by himself in his own room as was Mike who refused to share a room with him. Jessica, who was in the most critical condition, was in the ICU.

…

Maxine's body felt hot like her skin was burning. Her eyes stung and her throat felt like it was closing, what little of her air way was open felt like it was lined with cotton and needles.

Maxine woke with a gasp to a steady beeping that began to pick up the pace as she realized she was in a hospital bed. She pushed off the thin blanket covering her and looked down to see herself in a hospital gown. Her clothes were folded on a nearby chair. They were dry, maybe even washed. A few bandages covered her knees and legs where she had gotten scrapes and her arms were wrapped up as well. She reached up and touched the bandage on her forehead.

"You're awake." Maxine looked over to see Emily in similar dress in the other bed. There was a bandage on her right temple and her right shoulder.

"What happened?" Maxine asked as she slowly sat up. "When did we…"

"A few hours ago…" Emily said.

"The… lodge exploded…"

"Yeah… you kinda went into shock…" Emily said. Maxine nodded.

"Yeah… I don't really like… fire." She said. Emily scoffed.

"No kidding."

"Are you okay?" Maxine asked. Emily nodded. "The bite?"

"Doesn't hurt…" Emily said putting a hand over the bandage. "it's going to scar though…" she added with a frown. "How do you feel?"

"Tired…Where's Josh?"

"Everyone's in a room in this hall. The names should be on the clipboard on the door. Josh is in his own room though. Mike didn't wanna room with him."

"Oh… everyone's okay? They found Jess and Matt?"

"Yeah…" Emily said. Max adjusted the top of her gown and her eyes widened.

"Where-" She put a hand on her neck. "Where's my locket?!" she gasped as she looked around frantically.

"Calm down. It's probably with the rest of your stuff." Emily said. "Max!" Emily gasped as Maxine pulled out her IV and breathing tube and got up. The heart monitor flat lined as Maxine went over to her things. She let out a sigh of relief as she found her locket. The door to the room opened as she put it on.

"Miss, please get back in bed." A nurse said.

"I just needed my locket." Maxine said. The nurse nodded as Maxine returned to the bed. "I'm sorry." The nurse came over and replaced the IV. "Can I see Josh?" Maxine asked in a small voice.

"Dr. Hill drove up and is currently with Mr. Washington. He's actually coming to talk to you after." The nurse said.

"Oh… alright…" Maxine said looking down. Another nurse entered the room.

"Miss Lynch, Dr. Hill would like you to join him in Mr. Washington's room." She said. Maxine went to get off the bed.

"Hold it." The other nurse said. She took out the IV and placed a cotton ball against her wrist before putting tape on it then she disconnected the heart monitor. "You can't walk around like this either, wait here I'll be right back." The two nurses left the room.

"So you're last name is Lynch?" Emily said. Maxine nodded.

"Yeah… my dad was Irish…" she said. After a few minutes the nurse came back with a white T-shirt, a pair of white pants and socks.

"Put these on then I'll bring you to Dr. Hill." She said as she handed them to her. Maxine nodded and the nurse pulled the curtain closed.

* * *

The nurse knocked on a door and a moment later Dr. Hill called for them to come in. Dr. Hill was sitting on the side of one bed while Josh sat on the side of the other. The second Josh saw Maxine he stood up.

"Max!" he gasped with a large smile.

"Josh!" Maxine ran to him and threw her arms around him. He caught her and held her tightly. Dr. Hill nodded to the nurse who then left, closing the door behind her.

"Maxine." Dr. Hill said. The two pulled away slightly but stay in each other's arms. "If you had told me about this trip I would have strongly advised against it." Maxine looked down. "And you Josh, if you had told me that you were planning to bring Maxine with you…" He shook his head.

"It's my fault." Maxine said. Josh frowned and shook his head. "I didn't tell him…"

"No he's right…" Josh said. "I should've told him. I had no idea that… that you…"

"You never did ask why I was seeing Dr. Hill." Maxine said.

"It wasn't my business…"Josh said as he gently stroked her hair. He smiled softly. "Never seen you without your hat." He said as he brushed her hair out of her face and behind her ear. She smiled up at him with a slightly blush.

"You two have grown quiet close." Dr. Hill said.

"Yeah…" Josh said as kept eye contact with Maxine.

"Is this a recent development or-…?"

"I told him last night... thought we were going to die." Maxine said as the two sat down on Josh's bed. Josh took her hand and rubbed his thumb on the back of it.

"So he's the 'mystery man' you met last summer." Dr. Hill said. Josh blinked and looked at him. "She told me about you. Never a name. Just that she met you last June and you talked regularly. She didn't mention any developing feelings until last September." Josh looked down at Maxine.

"You've liked me since September?" he asked. She nodded and avoided looking at him.

"I never told you cause… the way you would talk about Sam…" Maxine trailed off. Josh lifted her chin with his other hand.

"Was always just a friend talking about another friend." He said. "She… she was Hannah's best friend… she was the only one I felt I could talk to… until I met you." He added with a smile. Maxine tried to hide a smile as she looked down. Josh lifted her chin again and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Dr. Hill cleared his throat.

"Maxine. Would you say you went along with Josh's plan more so because you have feelings for him or because of the fact that he was getting his 'revenge' for a… prank gone wrong."

"If I'm being honest… I think subconsciously it was because of the prank but… I just wanted to spend more time with him."

"Did you feel like this would bring you and Josh closer together?" Dr. Hill asked.

"I liked her since before then." Josh said. "I wouldn't have invited her otherwise."

"If she did not want to go along with your idea, what would you have done?" Dr. Hill asked.

"Well…" Josh frowned. "I-I don't know… I still would've wanted her with me… but I would've told her about everything so I wouldn't scare her." Dr. Hill nodded.

"Now… what you all believe to have seen down there-"

"It was Hannah…" Josh said.

"Maxine, I would like to hear your side of this." Dr. Hill said.

"It _was_ Hannah." She said. "When I was with Mike and Sam looking for Josh we found notes Hannah had written. Emily found Beth's…h-head-" Josh's hand that was holding Maxine's twitched. "In the notes… to sum it up we could figure out what had happened to her and how she became a …"

"Wendigo." Dr. Hill said. "That's what your friends are saying." Maxine nodded.

"You talked to them?" Maxine asked. Dr. Hill nodded. "Then you know. You know what we saw down in those mines. What Mike saw in the sanatorium… the sanatorium… the evidence is there… I wouldn't go to the mines unless you have a death wish."

"Your friend Samantha said to check the mines."

"Did you talk to Mike?" Maxine asked.

"Yes. Michael told me about what he thinks he found in the sanatorium." Dr. Hill said with a nod.

"Why don't you believe any of us?" Maxine asked. "I know- I know you think that we're all just… delusional from our-… our traumatic experience but _all_ of us with the _same_ _hallucination_?!"

"Max…" Josh said giving her hand a squeeze. Maxine shook her head. "Can she move to this room?" Josh asked. Dr. Hill raised his eyebrows. "P-Please? I…I feel better when she's near." Maxine nodded in agreement. Dr. Hill sighed before he nodded.

"Thank you." Maxine said.

"We'll continue our talk later. I expect to see both of you this coming Friday."

"Together?" Josh asked.

"I would like to have a separate session with Maxine before I speak to you both again." Dr. Hill said. Josh frowned but nodded. Dr. Hill stood. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go have a word with your friends. Get some rest." He said before he left the room, closing the door behind him. Josh immediately pulled Maxine into his arms again.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He said.

"Are you alright?" Maxine asked as she pulled back slightly. She put a hand on his cheek as she looked at his bandages. Josh nodded.

"I have… I have to start taking my meds again." He said. "What about you? Are you alright? You don't know how scared I was… you wouldn't respond to anything…"

"I'm fine now." Maxine said. She moved her hand from his cheek up to stroke his hair gently. Josh cupped her chin and leaned down to capture her lips. Her fingers went from stroking his hair to running through it. He let go of her hand to wrap an arm around her as her hand reached up to hold his face. He lowered her down onto the bed and as his other hand went from cupping her chin to holding the back of her head. He pulled back a bit to look down at her.

"I-I meant it." He said. "What I said back…" he swallowed. "Back in the caves…" Maxine nodded.

"I know… I did too." She said with a smile. Josh smiled and kissed her cheek. He moved to the side and pulled her to him before he stroked her head gently.

…

When the nurse came in to bring Maxine's stuff the two were asleep in Josh's bed. Josh's arms wrapped protectively around Maxine as her head rested on his chest and her arm around his stomach.

* * *

 **Very short I know but I said they were gunna be shorter. So this** ** _is_** **rated M. You guys want a sex scene at some point? If so how soon, like how many chapters before it? (I'm gunna be honest I've already written half of it, I just need to know when you guys want it)**

 **Hey what hobby would you think Matt and Mike have? (I'm trying to think of what they would do for fun, it's for a future chapter.)**


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn, its characters or plot. I DO however own my OC, changes to the plot (that obviously aren't part of the game since there are technically diff. plot choices).**

 **Got one person on Wattpad who wants the scene and in the next chapter, a few people on AO3 said yes as well.**

 **I am SO happy that Achievement Hunter is playing the game. Ryan's playing it and it's mostly Geoff and Jack watching (and Gavin, Michael and Lindsey switch out through videos) and it's the best he did the perfect Gollum voice when they saw the Wendigo.**

 **Make sure to read the bottom Author's Notes. Also don't worry there will be more cute scenes in the future.**

* * *

"Group therapy?" Maxine asked.

"I don't think putting everyone in one room is the best thing doc. Especially with me." Josh said.

"You're doing better. You've been taking your medication .If you're going to all put everything behind you we need to have a calm discussion with everyone." Dr. Hill said.

"If you can get everyone to agree then maybe but it's definitely not going to be calm." Maxine said.

"I've already talked to everyone else. They've agreed that the only way for this to work is for everyone to speak one at a time."

"Might as well just get a talking stick." Maxine said.

"Not quite." Dr. Hill said as he took out a purple stress ball.

"Talking ball. Alright."

"I just need to have your word that the two of you agree to follow the rules as well."

"Sure." Maxine said with a nod.

"I-I don't know… I'm pretty sure they all don't wanna see me." Josh said.

"I've told them you will be present and they still agreed." Dr. Hill said. Josh hesitated. He looked at Maxine who gave him a reassuring smile.

"Alright… I'll give it a try."

* * *

"Now, you all understand that Joshua and Maxine had nothing to do with that happened to Jessica, Emily and Matt and what happened to the rest of you after his… unmasking." The group, that sat in a half circle, nodded. "You all also understand that they too were put through what you were." Ashley scoffed slightly. "Joshua has asked that I let him speak first." Dr. Hill tossed Josh the purple stress ball.

"I-" Josh cleared his throat. He stared at the ground. "I know you all… hate me for what I did. I wasn't taking my medication… I was… upset about… my sisters… I just… I know that- that none of you meant to hurt them. It was a _stupid_ prank…" Josh was clutching the stress ball so hard his knuckles were turning white. "I want you to know… I want you all to know that… had I been in the right state of mind I wouldn't have done any of it. I regret putting you through what you did… Ash…." The girl was looking away from him. "Chris…" Chris was one of the other ones to actually be looking at Josh, the others being, Maxine, Mike and Sam. "There was no way I could've known about those… the Wendigos… I'm just glad that… that everyone is still alive. I don't expect _any_ of you to forgive me… but I am so sorry. None of you deserved what I put you through or what you went through. Going back was my idea after all..." Josh looked up at Dr. Hill and nodded.

"Very good Josh… Maxine… would you go next?" he asked. Josh handed the stress ball to Maxine who sat beside him. She took it but didn't speak. "Maxine?"

"I know that saying sorry means nothing. I went along with Josh's plan so that means that I hurt you as much as he did." Maxine said. Josh shook his head. "I know I shouldn't have gone along with it. As you all know a… prank resulted in the death of my parents and almost me… when I heard that Josh lost his sisters to a prank… I took out my… I don't know if I would call it anger but… I took it out on you guys when you had done nothing at all to hurt me. You were welcoming and inviting. You were all so friendly when I met you. I regret that my actions or… lack of action changed your opinion of me the way it did. I know none of you consider me to be your friend but I just hope that you don't hate me. I'll stay out of your lives." Maxine looked up at Dr. Hill and nodded.

"Good. Good. Now, if anyone has anything to say-" Chris raised his hand. "Christopher." Maxine handed Chris the stress ball without looking at him.

"Josh, Max. I don't hate either of you." Chris said. "I still think you're a fuc-" Dr. Hill gave him a look. Chris cleared his throat. "a… a jerk for what you did to me and Ashley. And Sam." He added. "I know you were hurting, man, but you could've talked to us. I mean I didn't even have anything to do with the stupid prank last year!"

"Christopher. I ask that you do not shout. Please remain calm." Dr. Hill said.

"Yeah… yeah sorry…" Chris said. "I didn't have anything to do with last year. I was passed out with you when it happened. I know that Beth and Hannah didn't deserve what happened to them but the others didn't deserve what happened to them either." Chris looked at Maxine who looked away. "Max, I don't blame you for anything. I actually thought you were pretty cool when I first met you… still do… I won't shut you out." Maxine looked back at him and nodded with a small smile. "Who's next?" Ashley held out her hand beside him.

"Remember: you need to remain calm." Dr. Hill told her. Chris handed her the stress ball as she nodded.

"Max… I don't hate you for helping him… I understand that you like him…" Ashley said. "One part of me wants to…" she paused as if she didn't want to say it. "thank you… Josh…" Everyone looked at her but Josh. "because of you…" she looked at Chris who gave her a small smile. "but… on the other hand… the other part of me wants to…" she was started to raise her voice.

"Ashley." Dr. Hill said. She nodded.

"Scream in your face." She said calmly. "I still have nightmares , I mean… I thought you were dead. You made us think you were _dead_. First we lost Hannah and Beth and then we lost you too? That was _beyond_ cruel." She wiped away a tear. "I regret ever being involved in the prank. It was so stupid and I couldn't feel worse about it. I'm sorry…" Dr. Hill reached over and handed her a tissue. She took it and wiped her eyes. "Who wants it?" Ashley held up the stress ball. Mike raised his hand. Ashley threw it to him. He caught it and tossed it back and forth between his hands.

"I want to apologize, again, Josh for thinking you had something to do with what happened to Jess." Mike said. "I also want to apologize for last year. I mean… if it's any one person's fault what happened to Hannah and Beth…" Josh was shook his head. "I'm sorry…" Emily held out her hand. Mike tossed it underhand to her. She caught it and stared at it.

"The prank was _my_ idea." She said. "I didn't know she would react like she did. I thought it would be funny but… It was stupid… because of me, Hannah turned into-…" she stopped herself. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry Jess. I'm sorry Matt. I'm sorry everyone…" Jess and Matt looked at her. Matt held his hand out for the ball. "I'm not done yet." She said. "I'm sorry for always being…" she let out a sigh. "Max…" Maxine looked at her. "Thank you… when everyone saw the bite you and Sam were the only ones trying to reason with everyone. So Max, Sam, thank you." Mike raised his hand.

"I'd like to get to everyone once before second turns." Dr. Hill said. Mike lowered his hand with a sigh. Matt held out his hand again and Emily handed him the stress ball.

"I didn't mean to leave you, Emily." Matt said. "When the tower fell…" Emily looked down. "It was going to collapse if I leaned over to get you. I thought if I could jump across I could get to you without it falling. I didn't know it would fall. I didn't mean for you to fall-!"

"Matthew. Please calm down." Dr. Hill said. Matt took a breath.

"I'm so sorry, Emily…" Matt said with his head down. He held out the stress ball for anyone to take. Sam raised her hand. Mike took the ball and passed it to her on the other side of the group.

"Josh…" Sam said. She looked at the ball for a moment before she shook her head and tossed the ball to Jess, the only other one not to have spoken yet.

"Samantha, don't you wish to speak?" Dr. Hill asked. Sam shook her head. "Alright, we'll come back to you. Jessica, do you have anything to say?"

"Uh… I uh never really got to meet you… Max…" Jess said. "And Josh… you had nothing to do with what happened to me… but I am sorry, Josh, for being a part of last year. It was my idea as much as it was Emily's, we thought of it together…." Jess looked at Sam who sighed and held up her hand to catch the stress ball.

"I don't know what to say…" Sam said.

"Just say what's on your mind, Samantha." Dr. Hill said.

"Alright… well first off… watching me in the bath was fucked up." Sam said. Dr. Hill gave her a look but she ignored him. "filming it was a whole other level." Josh's eyes widened slightly and he looked at Maxine to see her looking down at her hands. "And making me walk around in a towel…" Josh swallowed as he watched Maxine hug herself.

"Sa-!"

" _Josh_." Dr. Hill said. Josh looked desperately at him.

"You said it meant so much to you that _I_ came and then you…" Sam sighed. Josh looked at Maxine and saw she had her eyes closed and he head down.

"I had nothing to do with the prank... But I couldn't stop them either. I went to look for Hannah but when I found her it was too late. I'm sorry for not being able to stop it." Sam finished. She tossed the ball to Mike.

"Actually," Dr. Hill said before Mike could start. "I'd like to ask a few questions then I promise we'll get back to you Michael. The first question I have is for you. Are you and Jessica still in a relationship?" Mike and Jess nodded. "Matthew and Emily."

"We're uhm..."

"We were on break until a few days ago..." Emily said as she looked down at her hands.

"Christopher and Ashley?"

"Uh yeah." Chris said with a nod as he took Ashley's hand.

"Joshua and Maxine." Josh nodded but when he looked at Maxine she was staring down at the floor.

"Sam-?"

"Still single." She said. Dr. Hill nodded.

"When Joshua invited you all back to the mountain what were your thoughts. Let's go in a circle. Starting with Sam."

"It was a little... Weird to be going back but I went for him, to be there for him." She added as she glanced at Maxine.

"Yeah same," Ashley said. "It was weird to go back. But... We're friends.. Hannah and Beth would've wanted us together."

"Josh is my best friend. Even if it was completely... I don't wanna say weird again." Chris said with a slight smile. "Odd... To go back after last year, I still went cause..." He turned and looked at Josh beside him. "He's my best friend." Josh smiled slightly. "Even if he was off his rocker…" Josh's smile faltered.

"I was nervous to go back." Matt said. "If I'm going to be honest it was mostly because Emily used to be with Mike. I knew there would be some tension. I thought I would be fine with it but... Sorry..."

"It was good to see everyone again. Even if it didn't feel the same..." Emily said. Jess nodded in agreement but didn't say anything.

"Yeah it was weird…" Mike muttered.

"Josh, when was the last time you took your medicine?" Dr. Hill asked. Josh looked up.

"Uh- this morning." He said. "I've been taking them since last month." Dr. Hill nodded.

"Good. So would you say your head is clearer than it was last month?"

"Yeah. Much _much_ clearer." Josh nodded. "I feel a lot better than before. I can see now how that whole weekend was a stupid idea."

"And Maxine? When was the last time you took yours?" Dr. Hill asked. Everyone looked up and over to her.

"You said you only took medicine to help you sleep." Ashley said with a frown. Maxine didn't respond. Dr. Hill looked at Josh.

"Uh- I haven't seen her take anything…" he said. Josh looked as confused as everyone else.

"Maxine, when was the last time you took your medication?" Dr. Hill repeated.

"Max…?" Josh asked when she remained silent.

"What meds is she taking?" Ashley asked. "Why does she need meds?" Ashley's voice rose a bit. Dr. Hill sighed. Josh reached over to take Maxine's hand when she jerked her hand away and stood up.

"Maxine-!" Dr. Hill started but she ran from the room.

"Max!" Josh got up and went to follow but Dr. Hill stopped him.

"Josh!"

"No I'm going after her-!"

"When was the last time you saw her take _any_ medication?" Dr. Hill questioned.

"I-I don't know. Two weeks ago? I saw her taking something but she said she just had a headache." Josh said. Dr. Hill sighed.

"Go after her." Dr. Hill said with a nod. Josh wasted to time in running out the door.

"What's wrong with her? Is she okay?" Jess asked. Dr. Hill just sighed again.

* * *

"Max!" Josh quickly looked around and sighed in relief when he saw Maxine sitting at the chess table. She was facing the window as she hugged her legs to her chest. "Max…" he walked over. "Why didn't you tell me you were taking medication? I mean you always make sure I take mine I could've done the same for you." She didn't respond. "Max…" Josh looked down at the chess board before he sat down. He moved a pawn and placed in down with an audible tap. Maxine's head moved slightly as she glanced over. Josh didn't say anything as he waited. After a moment Maxine, without turning, made a move. Josh didn't say a word as he moved another piece. Maxine turned in her seat to face the board.

They each had about half of their pieces when Maxine finally spoke. She was facing Josh but was still hugging her legs.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"You don't have to apologize."

"I didn't want you to know I was taking anything cause…" she couldn't find the right words. "…I was afraid." Josh frowned.

"Of what?" he asked gently. Maxine stared at the board for a moment.

"You like Sam don't you…" Josh blinked.

"What? No-"

"You liked her last month. You only said you loved me because we were about to die."

"No that's not true, Max-!" he shook his head with wide eyes.

"You didn't have to keep up the act. I would've understood. I'm broken…"

" _Hey_. I was broken too. I got better. Just let me help you… come stay with me my parents already love you. I'll make sure you take your meds and you'll feel better too."

"You should tell Sam you like her. The others have someone to help them through this. It's not fair she doesn't-" Josh stood and kneeled next to her as he took her hands in his. She tried to pull away but he held them tightly.

"Max, Max, stop it. I… I love _you_." He said. "Not Sam, okay? _You_." He looked up at her but she was looking away. He rubbed his thumbs over the backs of her hands. "You have to believe me." he looked down at her hands and noticed something peeking out from under her sleeve. "Max…?" He quickly held one of her hands while he pushed up her sleeve with the other. She immediately tried to jerk out of his grip but he held her wrist tightly. "What is this?" he asked not trusting his voice to rise above a whisper as tears came to his eyes. "Max, look at me, _what is this?_ " Maxine was starting to cry as she closed her eyes. "What is this?!" he shouted. "How could you-…" his voice broke. The door behind him opened.

"Josh, what is-?" Dr. Hill walked towards them.

"Did you know about this?" Josh asked without looking at the man. Dr. Hill came closer and his eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" Josh stood, allowing Max to pull down her sleeve and turn away. "Why didn't you _fucking_ tell me that my girlfriend is so depressed that she _does_ _that_ to herself?!" Josh screamed. The others began to crowd around the door to see what was going on. "I didn't know she was-! I didn't know!" Josh put the back of his hand against his mouth as tears streamed down his face. Maxine's shoulders shook as she sobbed quietly. Emily pushed past everyone and made her way over to the girl.

"Max…" she said softly. Maxine didn't even try to pull away as Emily pushed up her sleeve. "Why didn't you come to any of us?"

"She hasn't been taking her anti-depressants for at least two weeks." Dr. Hill said. "I didn't know. I was also unaware of the fact that she's resorted back to self harm…"

"Resorted B-back? W-W-What do you mean resorted _back_?! How long has she been doing this?" Josh asked.

"I believe she stopped a few months after the incident." Dr. Hill said. Josh sat back in the chair and hid his face in his hands with his head down. "I recommend that she stays with someone, living by herself isn't ideal in this situation."

"She can stay with me." Emily said as she held Maxine's hand.

"No-! She's staying with me." Josh said. "I'm her boyfriend; I need to take care of her." He stood and walked around to faced her before kneeling in front of her. "If I have to prove to you that I love you then I will."

* * *

 **I'm always afraid to write characters that have major problems(I don't wanna use the word flaw in this case) like cutting and depression because when people see that they think "mary-sue". Which I** ** _hate_** **because it's a real thing some people go through and it's not attention seeking** ** **(I want to say I've gone/going through it but I haven't ever been diagnosed by an actual doctor yet, I've just had suicidal thoughts. nobody freak out, cause I'd never do anything I'm just making the point that people go through this.)** and I don't like that because a character does it/goes through it they're thought of as a mary-sue.**

 **I mean maybe I did it the right way or… idk. I hope it's okay well not okay but you know what I mean. I mean it's not a new thing about her really. She's had PTSD for a long time and that's why she always wore the turtle neck with long sleeves even in summer. They might not have been new but there were scars that she was hiding. (That's also why in the chapter 10 her arms were wrapped up.)**

 **Hey, so I still need a 'hobby' for Mike and Matt (it's like the only two blanks I need to fill for the next chapter before I can post it). The sex scene will probably be its own chapter for chapter 14 but I** ** _might_** **leave it in as part of ch. 13 if I can't make it long enough. Right now it's twice as long as chapter 13 and it's not even done yet.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn, its characters or plot. I DO however own my OC, changes to the plot (that obviously aren't part of the game since there are technically diff. plot choices).**

 **I really wanna thank** ** _Anonymous Agent_** **for reviewing. I also never felt 'brave' enough to end my life and I hate feeling pain enough to hurt myself… I remember reading a post (I think it was on tumblr) that said suicidal doesn't mean actively trying to end your life but putting no effort into trying to live/survive. I didn't know vitamin B12 and D3 deficiency could cause depression so I'm definitely going to see if taking those will help me personally.** **I wanna put this out there, if ANYONE needs to talk, vent or anything like that, please please please you can PM me I will listen (I will attempt to give advice the best I can might not be good at that part, But I will listen) I know what it's like not being able to just tell someone how you feel. If you don't want to talk to me there's an app called "vent" you set your mood and just vent. People can comment, 'hug', etc. You can get listeners and it's like a way for people to help each other.**

 **khfan12: Thank you for reviewing ^_^ Yeah everyone automatically hates either Emily or Jess. I figured her personality would change after what happened.**

 **Lord Mizard: I haven't seen them play it but I'll look into it.**

 **Okay back to story stuff sorry that was super long: Everything before "The week was up as quickly as it started" used to be only one paragraph but I decided to write it all out instead so we have more content. I added over 1800 words to this chapter with that.**

 **KatSegla on Wattpad suggested Mike's hobby be a mechanic so I'm going what that.**

 **I started watching Mr. Robot and I HIGHLY recommend it.**

* * *

The next day, after the group therapy session, Josh helped Maxine pack a week's worth of clothes and other essentials before he drove back to his parent's estate. He didn't let her leave his sight for more than a few minutes as they unpacked her things in the guest bedroom. It had its own bathroom attached to it with one of those mirrors that doubles as a medical cabinet. Josh moved his own pills into Maxine's cabinet so he would be sure she took hers when he took his. Dr. Hill had also made the suggestion that they took their meds at the same time so Josh would be sure Maxine took hers.

After they unpacked Josh gave her a tour of the estate. It was similar in size to the lodge in that it was absolutely humongous. Josh teased Maxine about having to draw a map for her in an attempt to get a smile but she only nodded. She hadn't smiled once the entire day and it started to worry him.

"My parents are going to be home for dinner, they'd love it if you were there." Josh said. Maxine opened her mouth slightly but hesitated. "It's alright if you don't want to, we could just have our own dinner, just the two of us. That would be pretty romantic, right?" he asked with a smile. Maxine gave a small shrug and Josh's smile faded. "Do you wanna watch a movie? We have a popcorn machine. We can have some ice cream." Maxine nodded. "Alright." Josh grinned. "Now, we're not supposed to have ice cream before dinner but," he lowered his voice to a whisper as he put a finger to his lips. "it'll be our little secret." He winked at Maxine and she smiled ever so slightly.

…

The two entered the Washington House's home theatre - it was similar in appearance and size to the one at the lodge, only instead of seats there was one large couch with a coffee table in front of it– and Josh opened a large cabinet.

"So you pick a movie. Any one you want." Josh said before he walked over to the popcorn machine in the back to set it up. "Popcorn shouldn't take long." Maxine walked up to the cabinet of movies with wide eyes. "Impressive, right?" Josh asked when he saw her mouth open. She nodded silently. "That might take you a while, I'll get the ice cream. What kind do you want?" Maxine closed her mouth as she looked at the floor with her head tilted.

"Vanilla." She said quietly with a shrug.

"Oh, bo-ring!" Josh said with a laugh as he walked up to her. "If you could have _any_ flavor of ice cream right now what would it be?"

"Chocolate chip cookie dough." She said after a second.

"Coming right up!" Josh grinned. "And just for you: whipped cream with extra sprinkles and a cheery on top." He said before tapping her nose. She smiled slightly and even though it didn't reach her eyes Josh felt victorious at the progress. "You can pick out a few movies we can watch, if you'd like." Josh said as he left the room. Thankfully the kitchen wasn't far and he could see the entrance to the cinema from the kitchen doorway.

…

Josh came back into the room and put two bowls of ice cream on the table in front of the couch. He took the third, bigger, bowl he was carrying and went over to the popcorn machine to fill it.

"You decide on a movie?" Josh asked as he looked over to see Maxine looking between two movies in her hands.

"I can't decide." She said with a frown. Josh put the bowl of popcorn between the two bowls of ice cream before he walked up to her. His eyebrows went up when he saw which movies she was holding.

"Really? Out of everything you picked these two?" he asked. He wasn't trying to be rude he was genuinely curious.

"I've never seen them before." Maxine said as she looked up at him.

"Yeah but wouldn't rather watch a happy movie? Like uh… What about Toy Story?" Maxine shook her head. "Happy Feet?" she shook her head again. "Ice Age? Up? Bug's Life?" Maxine shook her head. "Look, Max, as much as I'd love for you to …. cuddle and cling to me and hide your face in my shoulder, I think you should pick happier movies than… Alien vs Predator and Tremors." Josh said.

"You said I could pick whatever movie I wanted." Maxine pointed out.

"Yes, yes I did say that but-"

"I wanna watch these." She said before she looked up at him with an almost pout like frown.

"Ah… alright." Josh said. Maxine smiled and handed him Alien vs Predator. He sighed but smiled as she walked over to the couch and sat down. "Ice cream on the left is yours." Josh said as he set up the movie.

"Thank you." Maxine said before she picked up the bowl. "You gave me two cherries."

"Of course." Josh said, giving her a wink. She tried to hide a smile as Josh's smile grew. "Alright." He said picking up the remote and walking over to the couch. He let himself fall next to Maxine and smiled at her. "You got a little…" he leaned up and kissed the side of her mouth. Maxine's face went pink and Josh smiled at her. He turned down the lights with the remote before turning on the movie. Josh leaned forward to grab his own bowl of ice cream. He put an arm around Maxine's shoulder. She looked over as he attempted to eat his ice cream with one hand.

"You're going to spill it." She said.

"No I won't." he said but then proceeded to spill. "Damn it." Maxine chuckled.

"Told you so." She sang. Josh rolled his eyes.

"Well if spilling is the price I gotta pay to hold you then so be it." He said as he tried to clean up the ice cream that had gotten on his shirt.

"You can hold me once you've finished your ice cream." She suggested.

"But I wanna hold you." He said pulling her closer and kissing her cheek. He saw her smile and kissed her cheek again.

"You're gunna spill again." She said. Josh sighed as he took his arm from around her.

"Alright fine, but I'm eating this as fast as I can."

"Then you'll get brain freeze!" Maxine said as she shook her head. Josh ate a big spoonful of ice cream.

"Too late." He said with his mouth full as the opening Antarctica scene started to play. Maxine shook her head again as she laughed.

…

It didn't take long for the two to finish their ice cream and move to the bowl of popcorn. Josh was able to put his arm back around Maxine while the bowl sat in her lap. At a few slow parts of the movie the two had a small popcorn war where they threw piece at each other's face. Maxine got a few in her hair and Josh laughed until she pulled some out of _his_ hair.

* * *

That night, after Maxine had taken a shower, Josh came into the guest bedroom while she was brushing her hair in the bathroom with the door open.

"So, did you enjoy your first day?" Josh asked as he sat on the side of the bed. "Think you'll like it here?"

"Well I get to see you every day." Maxine said with a small smile as she looked out at him. Josh grinned. "I did enjoy it, yes. Your parents are nice."

"Yeah, my dad agreed to be here to meet you. He's normally too busy with work."

"They really don't mind that I stay here?" Maxine asked as she came out of the bathroom and sat down beside him.

"Of course not." Josh put an arm around her and pulled her into his side. She wrapped her arms around him. "They've seen how happy you've make me." he kissed the top of her head. Maxine gave him a slight squeeze. "So, you good to be here by yourself? You don't need me to help you warm the bed?" he teased.

"I think I'll be fine." she said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm right down the hall. I'll keep my door open just call if you need me. Okay?" he cupped the side of her face.

"Okay." She said. Josh smiled and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Goodnight." He said as he stood.

"Goodnight." Maxine said as she watched him leave.

* * *

Josh couldn't fall asleep. He was too worried. Every little sound had him on edge. He listened for the sound of Maxine getting out of bed or calling out for him. Just as he thought it was safe and was about to let go a fall asleep he heard the sound of Maxine moving in the bed. At first he thought she was just shifting positions but then he heard her whimpering.

"Max?" Josh quickly climbed out of bed and rushed into the hallway. "Max?" he whispered as he approached her door. He jogged into the room, flipping on the lights in the process, to see her thrashing on the bed. She'd kicked the covers off of her onto the floor. "Max! Wake up!" Josh ran over and grabbed her arms. She started to scream and thrash even harder. "Max, _wake up_! It's just a dream! It's only a dream! _Max!_ " Josh heard the thudding of someone running down the hallway just as Max woke up with a large gasp. "Max-!" she threw her arms around his neck and started to sob. Josh wrapped his arms around her tightly as he sat on the bed beside her. His parents ran up to the room and stood in the doorway. "It was just a nightmare, Max, you're okay." Josh said as he rubbed her back. "You're safe, I've got you." He looked over at his parents to see them looking worried. "I think it would be better if she were to stay with me." He told them.

…

The two moved to Josh's room. Josh wrapped his arm around Maxine protectively as she wrapped one of hers around his stomach.

"Nothing's gunna hurt you." Josh whispered as he stroked her hair. "If anyone tries I'll kick their ass." Maxine managed a laugh. "Go to sleep, Maxine. I'll protect you…"

* * *

The next night Maxine stayed with Josh, his arms around her protectively. It made Josh's chest hurt how she clung to him, terrified of having another nightmare. He stroked her hair like the night before and whisper comforting words until she fell asleep. She slept peacefully through the night and awoke with a smile to Josh tracing circles on her back. She had a brief flashback to the weekend they stayed at the lodge together.

"I told you I'd protect you." He said with a smile.

"I know." Maxine said as she smiled back.

* * *

The week was up as quickly as it started. Dr. Hill had set up another group session. Everyone sat in a circle instead of a half circle like the time before. Dr. Hill stayed behind his desk as everyone arrived. They were missing Matt, Jess and Ashley.

"Hey Max." Chris said with a smile when he entered the room. He sat down next to her. "How've you been?"

"Better." She said returning the smile.

"That's good. Hey." He said leaning forward to look at Josh who nodded in greeting. Emily walked in and walked up to Chris.

"You're in my seat." She said. Chris raised an eyebrow. She pointed under the chair and Chris looked under it to see Emily's bag.

"My bad." Chris said holding up his hands before he moved to sit next to Josh. Emily sat down and smiled at Maxine. Emily reached down and grabbed her bag. She went through it and pulled out a makeup back. Maxine raised an eyebrow before she was suddenly pulled out of her seat and out of the room by Emily.

"She's found a new victim." Mike said with an amused smirk.

"I remember when she got a hold of me." Sam said from across from him with a small chuckle.

"How are you and Ash?" Josh asked as he turned to Chris.

"Good, good, we're good." Chris nodded. "You and Max?"

"I don't think she believes that love her yet." Josh admitted as he looked down.

"What? Why not?"

"She's still convinced I like…" Josh looked over at Sam. Chris frowned.

"Have you taken her out anywhere?"

"We mostly stayed in and watched movies." Josh said with a shrug.

"You have to take her out on a date, man. Bring her flowers, chocolates. Ash loves that, I bet Max will too."

"What kind of flowers should I get her?"

"What kind of flowers does she like?" Chris asked. Josh shrugged which made Chris face palm. "Man, she's your girlfriend you gotta know this stuff."

"I know I know… I've just been so focused on making sure she took her meds and was happy." Josh said. Ashley walked into the room and sat beside Chris.

"Ashley," Chris turned to her. "Your favorite flowers are magnolias right?" Ashley nodded. "Favorite colour is purple." Ashley nodded with a what-are-you-doing smile. "You love mint-chocolate chip ice cream, orange soda,"

"What are you doing, Chris?" Ashley asked.

"I'm making a point. Josh doesn't know Maxine's favorite things. She still doesn't believe that he's in love with her." Chris said. Ashley frowned.

"Josh, how could you not know?"

"I've been focusing on her health."

"What did you two talk about when you played chess then?"

"Well… most days we were quiet. I mean we talked about school, hobbies… I know she likes photography. She's never been on a boat… she doesn't like the ocean."

"Well that stuff is important too." Ashley said.

"Hey Ashley…" Chris turned to her slowly. "Could _you_ find out Max's favorite things?"

"Josh should ask her himself." Ashley said as she shook her head.

"Yeah but then that means he's admitting he doesn't know already." Chris said. "Maybe we could ask Emily, they seem to have gotten really close."

"She took Max to the bathroom with her makeup bag didn't she?" Ashley asked. Chris and Josh nodded.

"Hey Mike," Chris looked over at him. "Do you know all of Jess' favorite things?"

"Uh yeah." Mike said with a nod. "Josh, just get her roses, you can't go wrong with roses."

"He should find out her favorite, it'll mean more." Sam said. Dr. Hill sighed.

"She likes irises." He said.

" _You_ know?" Chris asked as everyone looked at him.

"I am her therapist." He pointed out.

"What's her favorite colour?" Josh asked. Dr. Hill shook his head.

"Nope, you'll have to ask her the rest." Dr. Hill said before looking back down at what he was working on. Josh sighed. A moment later Matt walked into the room.

"Matt, could you do me a favor?" Josh asked. Matt raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I need you to ask Emily to ask Max her favorite things so she can tell you then you can tell me." Josh said. Matt stared at him. "I need to know Max's favorite flowers, colour, that stuff."

"You don't already know?" Matt asked. Josh groaned and put his face in his hands. "Just get her roses." Matt suggested with a shrug.

"That's what I said." Mike said as Matt sat in the chair next to Emily's.

"You know, the real question is does she know yours?" Ashley asked.

"I don't have a favorite flower." Josh said with an eyebrow raised. Jess walked into the room and silently sat next to Mike who put an arm around her. Mike leaned down to her ear.

"Hey what are you favorite flowers?" he whispered. Jess shrugged.

"I guess I like lilies." She said. "Why?" Mike shook his head.

"No reason."

"Now we're just waiting on Emily and Maxine." Dr. Hill said. A moment later the two walked back into the room.

"Alright, what did she do to you?" Josh asked with a smirk. The two sat down and Josh cupped Maxine's chin.

"Do I look better with makeup?" she asked. Josh leaned over and pecked her lips.

"You look beautiful with or without makeup. It doesn't matter to me." he said. Maxine tried to hide a smile. Dr. Hill got up and sat between Mike and Sam in the only available seat left.

"Now that we're all here we can begin." Dr. Hill said. "Let's go in the order of the circle. Start off simple. Name a hobby."

"Uh okay. Rock climbing." Sam said.

"I like ice skating." Ashley said.

"Uh… come back to me." Chris said.

"Video games?" Josh said with shrug.

"Yeah me too." Chris said. "Can we have the same answer?" Dr. Hill nodded.

"I like photography." Maxine said.

"Shopping." Emily said.

"Sports." Matt said with a shrug.

"Shopping." Jess said with a nod.

"I like to go to the gym." Mike said.

"That's not a hobby." Jess pointed out.

"I don't think shopping should be a hobby either, you didn't hear me say anything." Mike said to her quietly. Jess let out a huff.

"Fine, I change mine to … watching movies." Jess said with a shrug.

"Alright, I'll change mine too. I like to work on cars."

"Alright, I have a little assignment for you all. Starting tomorrow until the next session, I want all of you, together, to participate in each of your hobbies. If you're going to repair your friendship you'll need to work together."

"You want us to go shopping?" Mike asked.

"And work on cars?" Emily asked.

"Not necessarily shopping, spend the day at the local mall." Dr. Hill suggested. "Maybe Michael can teach you a thing or two about cars.

"Basically you're telling us we need to hang out more?"

"You need to be there for each other. Were you there for each other last year?"

"Not… not really…" Mike admitted.

"We didn't really keep in contact that much." Matt said.

"Some of us did." Chris said. "I kept in touch with Ashley and Josh."

"I kept in touch with Emily."

"Jess…" Mike said.

"Josh." Sam said.

"Chris." Ashley said.

"Chris and Sam." Josh said.

"You all need to help each other." Dr. Hill said. "If all of you had… stuck together after the events of last year, things might have been different." Everyone glanced around at each other. "Why don't you all start with ice skating tomorrow."

"I'm up for it if you all are." Mike said. Everyone nodded.

* * *

"Maxine?" Josh called as he peeked his head into his room. Maxine sat on the side of his bed in a dark green turtle-neck and a black skirt with black stockings. "Hey," Josh walked over to her with a hand behind his back. "You look pretty cute." He said with a smile. She glanced up at him but looked down at her hands. "You take your meds yet?" he asked softly. Maxine nodded. "Hey, I gotcha something." He took his hand from behind his back and held out a red iris. Maxine's eyes lit up and Josh smiled as hers grew.

"How did you know?" she asked as she took it. "Irises are my favorite."

"Just a wild guess. I figured you would like a red one since your hat's red."

"Red's my favorite colour." She said with a nod. She smelled the flower and closed her eyes with a smile. She blinked them open went Josh leaned down to kiss her.

"You ready to go?" he held out his hand to her. She nodded.

"Lemme just put this in water." Maxine said. She turned to leave but stopped and turned back to kiss Josh's cheek before she pretty much skipped from the room. Josh chuckled as he watched her go.

* * *

"I've never been skating before." Maxine said as she and Josh walked into the arena hand in hand. "I hope I don't fall…"

"See, now you've gone and jinxed it." Josh said shaking his head.

"Shush, no I didn't… though if I do fall now I'm blaming you."

"Me?"

"You pointed out the possible jinxing." Maxine said. Josh laughed.

"Alright."

"Hey, Josh! Over here!" Chris called while Ashley waved them over.

"Max, let's pick out your skates." Ashley said taking the girl's other hand and pulling her away from Josh and towards the counter where you rent skates.

"Hey man," Chris said.

"Sup?" the two did a quick 'handshake'. "I gave her the iris."

"And? How'd she react?"

"Man, her eyes just lit up." Josh said with a smile. "She looked so happy."

"That's great." They looked over at their girlfriends to see the two smiling and talking. "What's more romantic than ice skating?"

"A lot of things, bro." Josh pointed out. Chris rolled his eyes. They looked back over to the girls when they heard them giggling.

"Oh boy, what are they talking about now?" Chris chuckled. "She taking her meds?"

"Yep, both of us." Josh nodded. "She's getting better."

"You know when the others are gunna get here?"

"I was just about to ask you that." Josh said with a slight chuckle.

"Hey guys!" Mike called as he and Jess walked over. "Where's everyone else?"

"Girls are over there." Chris pointed. Jess pecked Mike's cheek before jogging over to them.

…

"Hey Jess." Ashley said with a smile.

"Hey." Jess said.

"We're picking out Max's skates."

"Awesome, oh you should get those one." Jess pointed to a pair of black skates with red stars.

"Yeah," Ashley laughed. "They match your hat."

"Alright." Maxine said with a smile. "Now let's pick out yours." She said to Jess.

"Alright."

…

"So uh, you guys know how to skate?" Matt asked as he and Emily walked up.

"Yeah you just try not to fall on your ass." Josh joked.

"Funny Josh." Emily said before walking over to the girls.

"Now we're just waiting on Sam?" Chris asked.

"Yeah."

…

"Do you guys know how to skate?" Maxine asked.

"Oh course." Ashley said.

"Mhm." Emily nodded.

"But we don't let them know that." Jess said nodding towards the boys.

"Huh?" Maxine tilted her head.

"We don't let the guys know we know how to skate." Ashley said. "Well those two don't. Sam and I used to come here all the time so we can't really play that card."

"Yeah but the three of us," Jess put her hand on Emily's and Maxine's shoulder. "We pretend we don't know how to skate."

"Um…why?" Maxine asked.

"So the guys have to hold our hands." Emily said. "Among other things." She added with a giggle.

"Do _they_ know how to skate?" Maxine asked.

"Eh if they don't that makes it even more fun." Jess said.

"If you guys say so." Maxine chuckled.

* * *

Maxine sat on a bench as she put her skates on. She looked up and out onto the ice to see Jess and Mike. Jess stumbled a bit and Mike caught her by the waist as she grabbed his arms. Maxine looked over at Matt and Emily to see a similar thing happen.

"You comin' or what, Max?" Josh asked with a smile as he stood by the entrance to the ice.

"Uh yeah." She stood and wobbled a bit before she sat back down. "Uh-heh…" Josh chuckled and stepped off the ice and over to her.

"Come on." He took her hands in his and helped her stand.

"You won't let me fall, right?"

"I'll do my best." He said with a smirk. "Nice and easy." he slowly brought her to the ice and stepped out. "Take your time." She stepped onto the ice and slid a bit.

"Remember I fall I'm blaming you." Maxine said as she stared down at her feet.

"Hey for that I might just let you fall." He teased. Maxine looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Don't you dare." She gasped. Josh smirked evilly before he let go of her hands. "Josh!" Maxine squeaked with wide eyes. "Josh!" Maxine kept her arms out and didn't dare try and move her legs. Josh laughed.

"You're fine." He said. "Now come to daddy." He held out his arms. Maxine tried to ignore the fact that her entire face was bright red. "Come on."

"Josh, I'm gunna fall." Maxine whined.

"No you're not, just come here." He said with a smile.

"Josh…"

"Come on." He laughed.

"Oh I know I'm gunna fall…" she whimpered as she attempted to move forward. "Whoa-OH!" Maxine's eyes widened as she felt her feet leave the ice.

"I gotcha!" Josh caught her and pulled her to him. He laughed as she clung to him breathing heavily. "You're okay, you're fine." He kept a hand on her back and the other stroked her hair gently.

"I'd feel better if you didn't let me go."

"Then I won't let you go," he said leaning down to put his forehead against hers. "ever." He whispered before he kissed her.

"Hey love birds." Sam sang as she skated past them. "Quit making out and start skating." She laughed. Josh pulled back a bit.

"Yeah yeah." He muttered as he rolled his eyes before looking back down at Maxine. He kissed her nose before he grinned. "Let's get skating then." Maxine smiled up at him. "Just don't let go of my hands." He said as he pulled away.

"Okay." She said as she kept an eye on her feet.

"Hey… and keep your eyes on me." he whispered with smile.

* * *

 **I'm surprised I was able to make the chapter that long. Not all of them will be this long. This one just got really long since I changed the opening paragraph into about 1800 words of content.**

 **Now I know Maxine is all smiling and you may be confused. In my personal experience I'm not happy all the time but sometimes I can block out the negative thoughts/forget them and try to be happy which is probably cause I am taking something to fix my hormones. (other times I'll feel like I'm at rock bottom and the negative thoughts are screaming in my head). Maxine will have her ups and downs as Josh tries to prove he loves her and as everyone tries to repair the whole friendship and each other.**

 **On the other hand I've never had nightmares. If I have I don't remember them. I've never woken up thrashing and scream nor have I seen anyone else do that. I do however know about sleep paralysis (Like when your foot 'falls asleep' after you sit on it too long/stay in one position too long but to your whole body) which is the body's way of making sure you don't act out your dreams in your sleep. I'm not sure how someone can thrash if sleep paralysis is affecting their body but I'm assuming nightmares counteract it somehow.**


	15. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn, its characters or plot. I DO however own my OC, changes to the plot (that obviously aren't part of the game since there are technically diff. plot choices).**

 **If anyone watches/likes Mr. Robot (Rami Malek's the main character) I started a new Elliot/OC fic "Missing Data" The prologue is short but I'm working on the next chapter tonight. If you haven't seen the show, again, I HIGHLY recommend it.**

* * *

"Chris texted me a few minutes ago and said he'd swing by to pick us up soon." Josh said as he walked into the living room to see Maxine looking through records. She sat sideways with her legs crossed over the arm of the chair. The recorder player sat on the table beside her. "Whacha up to?" Josh asked as he walked over.

"Just looking through your collection."

"Yeah my parents collect these things." Josh said as he sat on the edge of the chair next to her legs. "Not sure why. They're kinda pointless nowadays."

"My dad used to collect these." Maxine said with a small smile as she looked at the cover of one. Josh grimaced. "He used to play them so loud. Sometimes we would dance until mom came home." Josh frowned. He turned to the pile of records beside the player and started looking through them. "What are you doing?" Josh didn't answer but smiled when he found the record he was looking for. He stood and took it out of the sleeve before putting it on the player. "Josh?" Josh put the needle on before he grabbed Maxine's hand and pulled her up. Maxine smiled as Moonlight Serenade by Glenn Miller began to play. "I love this song."

"Really, great." Josh smiled as he put his hands on her hips. Maxine put her arms around his neck. Josh pulled her closer before he kissed her softly. Her face went pink and he chuckled. The two slow danced in the center of the room, content with just looking into each other's eyes. Josh hummed along with the music as Maxine rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. As the song came to an end Maxine pulled back to smile up at Josh before giving him a kiss.

"Awww that's so cute!" The two looked to see Chris and Ashley in the archway. Ashley was grinning and had a hand over her heart.

"Never saw you as the slow dance type." Chris said with a smirk. Josh rolled his eyes.

"I think it's very sweet." Ashley said.

"Who let you in?" Josh asked.

"Your mom." Chris said. "She said there was something we had to see in the living room." He added with a smirk. Josh shook his head. Maxine kissed his cheek before leaving his arms and walking over to Ashley.

"So we're going shopping today right?"

"We're hanging out at the mall, yeah." Chris said.

"You guys are hanging out," Ashley said. "The girls are going shopping." Chris waved a hand dismissively.

"Alright, let's go." Josh said as he walked up to Chris. "Since you're driving I can hold my girl." He said as he wrapped his arms around Maxine from behind and kissed her cheek.

* * *

"Alright. The mall. So much fun." Chris said as he got out of the driver's seat.

"You guys can go to the arcade or something." Ashley said as she got out of the passenger's seat. "Max and I will meet up with the girls and meet back at the car later." Josh and Maxine got out of the back.

"Nope, I'm staying with Max." Josh said as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"You just don't like the possibility of someone hitting on her." Chris said.

"Of course." Josh said as he pulled Maxine into his side. She smiled up at him. Ashley frowned.

"Aren't you worried about guys hitting on _me_?" she asked.

"Huh?" Chris blinked. Ashley let out a sigh and started walking towards the entrance. "W-Wait." Chris caught up to her and put his arm around her. Josh sighed and shook his head. "So uh, we're meeting up… where again?"

"Food court." Josh said. "Sam texted me, she's there with Matt and Em already. Mike and Jess are on their way. "

"Hey, I still don't have your numbers." Maxine said.

"Oh yeah, uh, give me your phone." Ashley said. Maxine handed it over and Ashley added her number. "I added both our numbers." She said as she handed the phone back with a smile.

* * *

"Alright, so eat first then shop or eat halfway through?" Chris asked.

"We could eat at the end too." Sam suggested.

"Jess and I ate about an hour ago." Mike said.

"So halfway through?" Matt asked as he looked around. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright so we'll meet you back in the food court." Jess said as she and Emily took Ashley and Maxine's hand.

"Hey, where ya takin' our girlfriends?" Josh asked as Chris held his arms out in a what-gives gesture.

"We're going to do some shopping of our own." Jess said.

"For what?" Matt asked.

"You'll just have to wait until later to find out." Emily said with a wink.

"Later later or _later_?" Matt asked.

"The hell does that mean?" Chris muttered to Josh.

"He means later when we all meet up or later in the back of his car." Mike said.

"Car." Emily said with a large smirk which made Matt rub the back of his neck in embarrassment and Mike roll his eyes.

"You uh, you _all_ getting something?" Josh asked.

"Don't worry, we'll find something for her." Jess assured him. Maxine's face went red as John grinned. "Ash too." Ashley's face matched hers as Chris' eyebrows shot up.

"Wait- what are we getting?" Ashley squeaked. The girls only laughed as they pulled the two away.

"Well, I better go with them." Sam said with a sigh.

* * *

The girls met up with the boys after hitting a few more places. To say they looked disappointed at the lack of bright pink little bags was an understatement. It was only when Emily rolled her eyes and pulled out a small bag from inside the larger one she was carrying did the boys perk up. Josh came up to Maxine and slipped an arm around her waist as he tried to peek in the larger bag she was carrying. He saw her face turn pink and smirked.

"Maybe we should have a lil fashion show when we get home." Josh suggested quietly as he put his lips against her ear. He smirked as he saw her face become an even darker shade of red. Josh chuckled and kissed her check. He looked at Chris avoided looking at Ashley who was doing the same. Josh walked up to Chris and nudged him in the side.

"What?" Chris asked.

"What's up with you? You and Ash have-"

"No we haven't… not yet." He muttered. Josh chuckled. "Oh shut it. It's not like you and Max have either."

"How would you know?" Josh asked, his smirk gone.

"So you haven't either." Chris said with a smirk.

"Shut up, I-I don't wanna push anything on her…" Josh looked over at Maxine who was talking with the girls. "I'm more focused on making sure she's happy than having sex with her." Chris smiled. "What?" Chris shook his head. "What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing. It's just… you really care about her."

"Of course I do." Josh said as he looked back over at her. A smile started to form as he saw that she was laughing with the others.

"You should get her something." Chris said.

"Get her something? Like what?"

"Like a… a bear or…"

"A bear?"

"You know, a stuffed one. A teddy bear."

"Hm…"

"I mean I'll go with you, I can get Ash something."

* * *

At the food court Josh, Maxine, Chris and Mike got pizza, Matt, Sam and Emily got subs while Jess and Ashley got salads. They had to move two tables together. Of course the couples sat next to each other and Sam made a point to not sit next to Josh.

"Ah damn…" Josh hissed as he spilled his soda on his shirt while taking a sip. "Ah- Max could you get me some napkins?"

"Yeah, sure." Maxine said with a nod before she got up and walked away.

"Alright, quick, before she comes back: I was thinking of getting Max a puppy. Yes or no?" Josh asked looking around at everyone. Everyone blinked at him.

"A puppy?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, a puppy." Josh said with a grin. "What do you think? Bad idea?" his grin dropped.

"No no it sounds like a good idea." Matt said. "What kind would you get her?"

"You should get her a cat." Emily said. "Dogs are too loud."

"She likes dogs… I mean she said she likes cats too but dogs always want to play." Josh said. "I thought it might make her happy."

"How's she doing?" Sam asked.

"She's better but sometimes she just stares out the window… If I'm being honest…It scares me." Josh admitted.

"She's coming back." Jess said nonchalantly as she noticed Maxine walking back to the table.

"I'll help you out, bro." Chris said nudging Josh's arm with his elbow. Josh nodded.

"Here you go." Maxine said as she handed Josh some napkins from a handful. "I got some for everyone else too." She said half in the middle of each table.

"Thanks Max."

"Yeah, thanks."

"So what activity are we doing tomorrow?" Sam asked. "Anyone up for rock wall climbing?"

"Yeah my upper body strength isn't the best…" Emily said.

"Mine either." Maxine said.

"Oh come on you did just fine in th-" Sam stopped herself. She cleared her throat. "I'm sure you'll be fine." She said as she forced a smile. Thankfully, even though everyone caught what she almost said they chose to ignore it, but it didn't stop the silence that followed.

"Why don't we all come over to my place and play games on the big screen?" Josh suggested. "Max here has gotten pretty good at Halo, still can't beat _me_ " he chuckled which made Maxine roll her eyes as she lightly hit his arm. "Then we can hit two birds with one stone and watch a movie or two."

"Sure, sounds like fun." Mike said.

"Great. Max and I will pick out a bunch of games tonight." Josh said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"So should hit a few more places before we go?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, Josh and I have something we need to take care of. We'll meet you guys later." Chris said as he collected their trash. They each kissed their girlfriends on the cheek before they left.

"You guy can just hang out with us." Jess said with a smile to the two girls.

* * *

After about 15 minutes Josh and Chris saw the group walking in the opposite direction. They caught up with them and Josh brought something down in front of Maxine's face. She jumped with a yelp, causing everyone else to jump and turn around.

"Josh!" Maxine gasped as she turned around and slapped Josh's arms a few times. Josh held up the bear to protect his face with a grin.

"Ah- Max! Babe!" Josh laughed.

"Don't do that!" Maxine said as she crossed her arms.

"I got you a bear?" he held out the bear with a sheepish smile. Chris turned to Ashley.

"I got you a bunny." He said with a smile. She took it with a smile before she kissed his cheek.

"See _that's_ how you give someone a present. You don't scare them with it." Maxine said. Josh frowned.

"I'm sorry Max…" Josh said. "I'm sorry." He put the bear in front of his face again and made it move side to side as he spoke in a higher voice. "Please forgive me." he slowly peeked out from behind the bear with a sheepish smile. Maxine rolled her eyes but slowly smiled too. She took the bear from his face and pecked his lips.

"Thank you." She said. Josh smiled.

* * *

 **Sex scene is the next chapter. Yes I wrote enough for it to be a whole chapter (longer than this one) don't judge me. Not ALL of it is sex of course, I'm not that weird. Please check out my Mr. Robot fanfiction only 12 people have viewed it and I put it up hours ago Q-Q**


	16. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn, its characters or plot. I DO however own my OC, changes to the plot (that obviously aren't part of the game since there are technically diff. plot choices).**

 **gabicpa: Aw thank you so much!**

 **DimensionTraveller: You really only need to watch one episode just to know the characters before you read the story. I'm on episode 6 of the show though. Tell me when you start watching it =D.**

 **BIG BIG HUGE THANK YOU to everyone just all of you for over 100 reviews and followers and over 10,000 views. I'm so happy that so many people are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it.**

 **Just so happens most of this chapter is smut/sex so if you want to skip the actual sex just skip about halfway through I guess.**

* * *

Maxine sat on the edge of the bed a white shirt and PJ pants. Josh walked into the room with a towel around his neck in just his PJ pants. He dried his hair before putting the towel in his hamper.

"Whacha doin?" Josh asked as he walked up to the bed. Maxine shrugged.

"Just thinking…" she said. Josh climbed onto the bed and got behind her. He put his legs on either side of her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest.

"About what?" Josh asked before kissing below her ear. He put a hand on her ribs and traced small circles with his fingers. Maxine shrugged again. "You gotta be thinking something." Josh said as he nuzzled his face against her neck. "Talk to me…"

"I don't think anyone likes me…" Maxine whispered.

"That's not true, I love you." Josh said before he kissed her neck.

"I meant the others…"

"What about the others?"

"I think they're just being nice to me because they think I'll become more depressed and kill-"

"Stop it." Josh said. He leaned forward to look at her and she looked up at him. "Don't say that. Chris likes you, Sam and Emily like you. You've gotten closer to Jess…"

"The only reason they want anything to do with me is cause they don't wanna feel responsible should something happen…"

"Nothing is going to happen." He pecked her lips as he tightened his hold on her. "Everyone's trying to fix everything so it can go back to normal. We're putting the past behind us."

"They still wouldn't like me even if nothing had happened that weekend…" Maxine muttered.

"Did you take your meds today?"

"Yes I took them…"

"Maybe we should talk to the doc about a higher dose…"

"Josh, I'm fine, I don't need a higher dose."

"Then lemme see that beautiful smile." He purred as he kissed her cheek. Maxine smiled weakly. "No no no, you can do better than that." He said before he started to slowly tickle her sides.

"No- Josh don't you d-ARE!" Maxine started to laugh as Josh tickled her with a huge grin.

"Come on, smile!"

"I am smiling you dolt!"

"Dolt?" Josh laughed. Maxine tried to squirm out of his grip but he kept his arms around her.

"Josh!" Maxine tried to pull his hands away, she could only move them briefly but enough for her to stand up. She held her stomach as she tried to catch her breath. Josh laughed as he stood.

"C'mere, Max." He sang as he wiggled his fingers.

"No!" Maxine squeaked as she tried to run for the door. Josh grabbed her around the waist and they fell sideways onto the bed laughing.

"You're not getting away this time." Josh said as he climbed on top of her and started to tickle her sides once more. Maxine let out a yelp of a laugh as she tried to move away. She reached up and grabbed Josh's head before pulling it down to kiss him. The tickles stopped immediately and Josh's hands slide up the back of Maxine's shirt to hold her as he deepened the kiss. Her fingers ran through his hair as he nipped at her bottom lip. As Josh's hands started to fumble with the clasps of Maxine's bra she broke the kiss.

"Josh-" she breathed.

"Did I go too far? If you want to stop that's fine. I won't force you-"

"Josh." Maxine smiled. "I was just going to suggest _I_ take it off. You seemed to be having a bit of trouble." she added with a smile. Josh rolled his eyes.

"I can get it." He said with a frown. He tried to get the clasps again but still seemed to be struggling.

"Josh."

"I can get it." He said with an almost pout like frown. Maxine tried to hide a smile. Josh let out a frustrated groan before he just let his face fall into her chest. "This might actually be better." He said, his voice muffled into her shirt. Maxine giggled and Josh lifted his head to smirk at her. "I think I might just give up my pillows for this." He said as he turned his head and nuzzled into her chest.

"J-Josh!" Maxine laughed. He looked up at her and grinned as he saw her face had gone red. He moved up and kissed her.

"You should be my pillow for the night." He said. "So much comfier." He added with a wink. "Though it would probably be a lot softer without this stupid bra…" he muttered as he tried to undo the clasps again. Maxine chuckled. "Don't worry I can get this. Just gotta get a better look." He said before he put his head under her shirt making her gasp. He trailed kisses up her stomach as he continued to fumble with the bra clasps.

"Would you just let me get it for you?"

"I got it." He insisted. "Aha!" He said as he undid one of the clasps.

"One down three to go." Maxine said. Josh pulled his head out of her shirt.

"Three more? I know they're big but I'm pretty sure you don't need four to keep them from poppin' out." Josh said and smiled when Maxine's face became even redder. He pulled her up. "Sit up, I gottta get a better look." He sighed as he moved behind her. He put his hands on her sides under her shirt before slowly lifting the back of her shirt. Maxine crossed her arms to take off her shirt and looked back at Josh who was wide eyed.

"Thought this would be easier." She said before looking away shyly.

"Much." Josh whispered before kissing her shoulders. "Wow… guess this is what you got today, huh?" he breathed as he looked at the black and red lace. Maxine nodded.

"You like it?" She asked in a small voice.

"I love it." He purred in her ear. Being able to see the clasp of the bra Josh was able to undo them much faster than the first. He slowly slid the straps down her shoulders and felt her shiver. "If you wanna stop…" he whispered. Maxine shook her head. Josh kissed her neck as she moved the bra away. He put his hands on her sides and slowly slid them up until his fingers brushed the soft skin of her breasts. "Tell me to stop at any time and I will." He assured her as he kissed below her ear. She nodded silently. Josh swallowed as he slowly slid his hands around to cup her breasts. He pulled her back against his chest as he gave hers a squeeze. Her gasp caused a shiver to run down Josh's spine. She let her head fall back against his shoulder as he kneaded her breasts and kissed along her neck to her ear. "You know I love you right?" he purred. "Only you." Maxine opened her eyes to look up at him. He quickly leaned down to capture her lips. She nipped at his bottom lip.

"Josh." Maxine gasped against his lips. She turned herself in his arms and pressed her chest against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck, their lips never parting. Josh pressed his palms against her back as he held her tightly against him. He moved them so he was on top of her. His hands slid down to hold back of her legs as he couldn't help but push himself against her. He bucked against her involuntarily causing her to moan into his mouth. They broke the kiss to catch their breath and looked at each other panting heavily. Maxine's face had turned completely red at the feel of him poking her.

"I- I can't help it…" Josh panted. "This is what you do to me." he said in a husky voice as he brought his lips to her ear. Maxine swallowed.

"I-I've never…" Josh pulled back and smiled at her.

"We can stop. I won't force you." He said. Maxine smiled up at him but shook her head. "You're sure?" she nodded.

"I'm sure." She whispered. She reached down and hooked her fingers in the sides of his PJ pants. He smirked slightly and did the same to hers. He looked down, noticed the red and black lace and couldn't contain his smirk.

"Did you pick these out for me?" he teased.

"Maybe." Maxine said as she lifted her hips to meet his. Josh leaned down and started to kiss and nip at her neck and shoulder. He slowly slid her PJ pants down slowly before moving down to kiss above her panty line. Her face burned as she let her eyes close. He kissed along her panty line before giving her hip a small nip causing her to let out a gasp. He kissed up her hip and stomach before he reached her breasts. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly. She opened her eyes to look down at him just as he took a nipple into his mouth. Maxine gasped as he began to suckle while his hand massaged the other. His free hand trailed down her stomach and slipped beneath her panties. She let out a loud gasp and griped the sheets as he started to stroke her clit. "Josh…" she gasped. She felt him smirk against her breast and give her other one a squeeze. Maxine's hips bucked against his hand as his fingers moved lower and teased her entrance. "Josh please." Maxine moaned. Josh kissed up to her ear.

"Please what?" he purred before taking her ear lobe between his teeth.

"Please ju-just…" she panted.

"I think the words you're looking for are: _fuck me_." he purred in a husky voice.

"J-Josh…?"

"Yes, love?"

"I don't-"

"We can stop." Josh assured her as he pulled back to look down at her.

"No that's not it…" she said as she shook her head.

"Then what's wrong? Tell me and I'll fix it."

"I don't want you to… fuck me…" she said. Josh frowned in confusion. "I…" she closed her eyes as her face flushed even more if possible. "I want you to make love to me." Josh blinked then smiled.

"Of course." He said before leaning down to kiss her. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Your eyes are beautiful… have I ever told you that?" Maxine shook her head with an even bigger smile. "Well they are." He said before he kissed her again. He slipped his hand from her panties and slowly kissed down her chest and stomach again. He took the panty line between his teeth before slowly pulling them down. Once they were down far enough he pulled them down the rest of the way and threw them on the floor to join the rest of Maxine's clothes.

"Not fair." Maxine whined as she tugged on the sides of his PJ pants. Josh chuckled before getting up so he was kneeling before he pulled them down. He watched Maxine's eyes widen and felt his ego swell. He leaned back over her and reached into the drawer of his nightstand for a condom. He put it on before leaning over her again.

"You're absolute sure you want to do this?" he asked gently. "If you want to stop or you're uncomfortable I could always go take another shower." Maxine smiled and held his face between her hands. She pulled his face down for a kiss.

"I'm sure." She said against his lips. Josh deepened the kiss as he gently spread her legs and shifted forward. Maxine wrapped her arms around his neck, digging her nails into his back and he slowly entered her.

"You alright?" Josh asked against her lips.

"Mmhmm, keep going…" she gasped. Josh nodded and pushed until she'd taken him in completely. Their lips were still connected as he started to move. Slowly at first so she could get used to the feel but he gradually began to pick up the pace. His hand slid down to grip her hips as he pushed into her deeply. He couldn't help but groan as with one hand her nails raked down his back and with the other her fingers slid into his hair and tugged slightly.

"Mmmaax!" Josh panted he kissed down her jaw and started to kiss up and down her neck. Maxine let her head fall back as she gasped loudly at every thrust. Maxine attempted to lift her head to kiss Josh's neck but soon found the pleasure to be too much that she could barely only keep her grip on his hair.

"Jo-oh-oh-osh!" Maxine squeaked as it felt like a coil was twisting in her core.

"Almost… almost th-there." Josh panted.

"Josh!" Maxine moaned right into his ear, as the coil's tension was released, sending a pleasant shock up his spine and down to his groin.

"Oh goh- Max!" Josh half gasped half groaned as he felt himself release. He slowly decreased his pace before pulling out and collapsing beside her.

"Wow…" Maxine panted.

"You're telling me… didn't know you were into biting." He teased as he turned to look at her. She turned to look at him.

"I didn't know _you_ were into hair pulling and scratching." She teased right back. Josh chuckled.

"Touché." He said before letting out a breath and sitting up. "Well you probably don't wanna go to sleep naked, with our luck Chris will get here early." Maxine sat up but immediately let herself fall back down.

"I'm too tired to get dressed." She whined. Josh chuckled as he walked into his attached bathroom.

"Well I don't mind you being naked. I'll just have to gouge Chris' eyes out."

"Ha ha." Maxine said as she sat up slowly.

"You think I'm kidding." Josh said as he came back out in his PJ pants. "No one's allowed to see you naked but me." he said pointing to himself with a grin.

"Well then that goes for you too." Maxine said as she pulled her shirt on.

"Don't worry, babe, I'm all yours." Josh said with a smile as he climbed back into the bed. "You know I love you right?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her. Maxine nodded as she moved closer to him.

"I love you too." She said. Josh grinned and kissed her.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not the best and knowing how it actually feels, I will admit I'm a virgin but I try my best to write scenes like this when I need to.**


	17. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn, its characters or plot. I DO however own my OC, changes to the plot (that obviously aren't part of the game since there are technically diff. plot choices).**

 **PorcelainPuppetLady: I had been planning to write it from the start.**

 **Meow426: Thank you.**

 **I'm on vacation starting the 27** **th** **until around the 9-10** **th** **of October. (Going to Fl to visit fam.) BUT I will defiantly still work on coming up with ideas for this, along with my other stories. (I have the Drive there and back with nothing to do, CT to FL is a LONG ride)**

 **Most likely I waited to post this until a few days before I leave. If I'm able to write up a whole chapter I will attempt to get it up on Fanfiction through my iPod or my phone but it'll be harder to get it up on AO3 and Wattpad.**

* * *

Josh and Maxine awoke to gentle knocking on Josh's door.

"Wha…" Josh called into his pillow as he pulled Maxine closer.

"Josh," Josh's mother called through the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah …" Josh said with his eyes still closed. The door opened and Melinda Washington stepped in. When she didn't say anything Josh turned his head to look at her through half-lidded eyes. "What?" he asked when he saw her smiling. She shook her head.

"Your friends are here." She told him. Josh blinked a few times before turning back to look at his alarm clock. "Did you two stay up watching movies all night?"

"Uh, yeah… yeah…" Josh said as he nodded.

"Alright, I'll tell them you'll be down in a minute." Melinda said before leaving, shutting the door behind her.

"Max, Max wake up." Josh whispered.

"Whhhyy?" she whined into his chest.

"It's noon." Josh said. Maxine's head popped up and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Noon?"

"Yeah, guess we tired ourselves out more than we thought." He teased with a smile. Maxine rolled her eyes and shook her head as she sat up.

"Where are my pants?" she asked as she turned to look down at him.

"Probably on the floor." Josh said as he smirked up at her. Maxine shook her head again as she got up.

"I'm gunna take a shower."

"You… you want some company?" Josh asked. Maxine continued to shake her head as she went into the bathroom. "Alright," she closed the door. "I'll just wait here." He called. "She forgot her clothes." He said with a smirk.

* * *

"You guys ready to get your asses kicked?" Chris asked with a big grin as Josh turned on his Xbox One.

"Not likely." Mike said as he sat down beside Jess on the couch. Matt sat next to Maxine, who was holding Josh's controller, and was being taught by her what each button did.

"So, are we doing this tournament style?" Josh asked. "Teams of two losers swap out with someone else." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'm teamed with Josh." Chris said. "Mike, you and Matt are a team." The two looked at each other.

"Alright." Matt said.

"Try not to mess up." Mike said. Matt frowned.

"What does that mean?"

"It just means don't mess up." Mike said with a shrug.

"Why do you assume I'm going to mess up?"

"When's the last time you played a video game?" Matt opened his mouth. "That didn't have to do with sports?" Matt closed his mouth.

"When do _you_ play video games?"

"Jess and I play Portal 2 all the time." Mike said with a smirk.

"Guys, we're supposed to be getting along." Josh said with a frown.

"Alright, what are the other teams?" Sam asked.

"I'll team with Max." Emily said.

"Then I guess it's me and you." Jess said to Sam.

"What about me?" Ashley asked.

"Right, there's an odd number." Josh said with a frown.

"Oh well, I don't have to play," Maxine said as she shook her head.

"The last person I want to be on a team with is _her_." Emily muttered to Maxine.

"We'll just take turns." Josh said before Ashley could say anything back. "Ashley you can switch out with someone on the winning team between the girls. Does that work for you?"

"Yeah, okay." Ashley said as she sat beside Chris with her arms crossed. Chris put an arm around her.

"You can switch out with me." he suggested. Josh turned and gave Chris an I'm-begging-you-no look with his eyes.

"No it's fine." Ashley said.

"Alright so, Josh and Chris vs Em and Max." Sam said. "Which team is gunna play winners?"

"You girls can play." Mike said with a smile.

"Thanks babe." Jess said.

"Alright, take your pick people." Josh said as he scrolled through his games. "Halo, racing…?"

"Capture the flag?" Maxine suggested.

"Sure."

"I-I don't know how to play this." Emily said as Matt handed her the controller.

"I'll teach you." Maxine said before she started to point out which buttons did what like she did with Matt. Josh set up the game. Josh and Chris were on red team while Maxine and Emily were on blue team. "Em, come here., I have a plan." Maxine said before she proceeded to whisper in the other girl's ear.

"Hey, no scheming!" Chris said as he pointed to them.

"No scheming looks different, that's definitely plotting." Josh said. Maxine rolled her eyes and Josh smiled at her.

"You gunna come sit in my lap?" he asked as he sat down in a recliner.

"After I win, yeah." Maxine said with a smirk.

"Ohhh." Chris said.

"Why don't we make this more interesting?" Emily said.

"Are you suggesting stakes? If we win, if you win scenarios?" Chris asked. Emily nodded.

"If we win you two have to order pizza and answer the door as a gay couple." Emily said. Josh and Chris looked at each other. "In your underwear." She added.

"What the hell, Em?" Matt asked with a forced chuckle.

"Alright," Chris said.

"Dude." Josh turned to him.

"And if we win you two have to go the rest of the night in _your_ underwear."

" _Dude._ " Josh slapped Chris' arm. "I don't want you guys to see Max in her underwear."

"I think this would work better if it was Ashley and Max." Matt said. "That way is boyfriends against girlfriends."

"I don't want you guys seeing Ashley in her underwear." Chris said. Josh hit his arm again. "Fine, then if we win you two have to…. Kiss."

"Wait me and Max or Ash and Max?" Emily asked.

"Ash and Max." Chris said. Josh opened his mouth to protest but then shrugged.

"Alright." He said. Maxine and Ashley sighed as Emily handed the controller to Ashley.

…

"Go go go!" Chris shouted.

"He's got the flag!" Maxine shouted.

"What do I do?!" Ashley squeaked.

"HA HA HA!" Josh laughed. "We're gunna win!" They were playing best two out of three and each had a point so far.

"Josh, and no offence to you Ashley but, if I have to kiss Ashley I'm not kissing you for the rest of the night." Maxine said. Josh's eyes widened and he turned his head to look at her.

"Josh!" Chris yelled. "Go man go!"

"You're on your own Cochise!" Josh said as he dropped the flag.

"Yes! Ashley get it!" Maxine shouted. Ashley managed to get that flag and ran back to base screaming as Chris shot at her.

"Josh! Help me out man!"

"It's not worth it man." Josh chuckled as he watched his friend try to shoot at both girls. Maxine ran to the red base and got the flag while Chris chased after Ashley. "You can do it babe."

"You're supposed to be cheering _me_ on!"

"I don't wanna kiss _you_ , bro."

"Go Max go!" Ashley shouted as she saw the blue armor come into view. She did her best to distract Chris by shooting at him as Maxine ran into their base.

"No no no!" Chris shouted as Maxine placed the flag.

"YES!" The two girls jumped up and high fived.

"Take that!" Maxine laughed.

"It was two against one!"

"No it was two against two; your partner is just whipped." Mike laughed. Josh got up and picked up Maxine, who squeaked, before sitting back down so she was in his lap.

"Hell yeah man." he said before kissing her. Maxine's face went bright red as he dipped her slightly in a long kiss. He pulled away and chuckled as she couldn't look at anyone. He grinned as he leaned back and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"Alright who's up next?" Ashley said.

"Well if you and Em wanna switch we'll go." Mike said.

"I don't think boyfriends and girlfriend should go against each other." Matt said. "They have too much control."

"We'll go then." Jess said. Josh handed his controller to Sam while Chris handed his to Jess.

"Prepare to go down." Jess said.

"You got this, babe." Mike said.

"You can do it." Matt said.

"Any words of encouragement for me?" Maxine asked as she looked back at Josh.

"Nah," he kissed her cheek. "I know you'll win." He kissed below her ear. "I mean I trained you myself." Maxine chuckled.

"Alright, let's do this." Sam said as she started the match.

 **SPACE LINE BREAK**

"Oh yeah!" Maxine and Emily high-fived with big grins.

"Alright!" Matt cheered.

"It's okay, babe." Mike said to Jess who sat next to him with a pout. He rubbed her back as she crossed her arms.

"Here ya go." Emily said before tossing the controller to Ashley, who almost dropped it, before she went to sit by Matt. "Go Max!" she said with a smile.

"Hey." Matt said. "Shouldn't you be cheering for me?"

"She's on my team." Emily said with a shrug. Matt shook his head.

"Alright girls, your reign is going to come to an end." Mike said as he set up the match.

"No way buddy." Ashley said. Chris patted her on the back.

"You can do it, Ash."

"I think any team with Max is bound to win." Josh said as he nuzzled his face against her hair.

"Thanks." Maxine said with a smile.

"No prob, babe." He kissed her cheek.

…

"I think we should have a match with just the guys." Matt said as Maxine took out his guy for the fifth time.

"Agreed." Mike said with a nod.

 **I kinda cut this chapter short cause I needed to let you all know about me going on vacation. Next chapter will be a continuation of the day this one takes place cause they're gunna have dinner/supper then watch movies BUT it will also include some Truth or Dare. (So if anyone has any suggestions feel free to PM me or review/comment them. I have 2 written out already.**


End file.
